Cor Tenebris Sadistic Voluptates : Nigrum Cattus
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: AU – M Rated or K - T rated. – YAOI/YURI – Cynthia is paired with three people. Kanda, Nea and Wisely – Bigger Summery inside. – Cynthia and Allen are twins, but they are mixed between being human, and cat. Allen's eye is able to tell the difference of three species in their world. While Cynthia's can see the nightmares others are having. Both eyes are cursed and both are traitors.
1. Intro: CTSV : NC

**Cor tenebris sadistic voluptates. Nigrum Cattus.**

The dark heart of sadistic pleasures. Black cat.

_This Fic is based in the alternative universe of a world, where humans and animals live together, along with Artficially created Human-Animals, and Humans that were born with Animal genetics embeded into their DNA system._

_Cynthia and Allen Walker, two twined Neko's with Animal Genetics of a cat, embeded into their DNA system. After their parents died, the duo were seperated at the age of four, and departed to seperate conturies just to be forced into Child labour, of becoming slaves to the industrial world of perverts, pedofiles and sex addicts. Forced to please and entertain men and women, of all ages, the twins lived with one goal in mind. To be freed from the torture and reunited together._

_Being twins, the two felt the pain that they both were going through. And it made the two of them sick till they were literally throwing their guts up._

_Cynthia's life changed after she was brutally beaten by a previous buyer, and left in the streets of the city she was raised in as a child sex slave. The rain poured, and she was saved by a fellow trust worthy friend, a boy, with the gene of a wolf embedded into his DNA, his partner, only four years older than Cynthia herself, was the same, except he had a fox gene embedded into his DNA system. The two were sadistic, and roamed the streets killing off any criminals who harrassed kids like Cynthia, and abandoned them after beating them senseless. Taking upon their offer to help, Cynthia turned the duo into a trio of sadistc Animalic Humans, with the thirst of blood._

_Meanwhile, through all her sadistic pleasure of killing, she still had the same goal in mind as her twin brother. The goal of being freed from her past and what soon was to be a dreadful murderous future. But mostly, finally being reunited with her brother once more._

_Characters involved in the Fic: Cynthia, Link, Kanda, Mimi, Lulubell, Lavi, Tyki, Jasdevi, Allen, Lenalee, Eliade, Komui, Bak, Cross, Bookman, Lvellie, Epstain, Road, Neah, Sheryl, The Earl, Lala, Tiedoll, Alma, Timothy, For, Rohfa, Rikei, Shifu and __Daisya.  
_

___(There maybe some more to come. I dunno yet.)_

___Ages of Characters (Involved Throughout Chapters): Cynthia: 10 to 17 | Link: 15 to 22 | Kanda: 14 to 21 | Mimi: 13 to 20 | Lulubell: 18 to 25 | Lavi: 13 to 20 | Tyki: 21 to 28 | Jasdevi: 13 to 20 | Allen: 10 to 17 | Lenalee: 11 to 18 | Eliade: 19 to 26 | Komui: 24 to 31 | Bak: 24 to 31 | Cross: 29 to 36 | Bookman: 50 (80) to 57 (87) | Lvellie: 45 to 52 | Epstain: 24 to 31 | Road: 7 (17) to 14 (24) | Nea: 17/21 to 24/28 | Sheryl: 23 to 30 | The Earl: (Appox) 100 to 107 | Lala: 18 to 25 | Tiedoll: 36 to 43 | Alma: 15 to 22 | Timothy: 4 to 11 | For: 20 to 27 | Rohfa: 14 to 21 | Rikei: 14 to 21 | Shifu: 14 to 21 | Daisya: 14 to 21._

* * *

_ There maybe some Yaoi and Yuri.. Depending on how I feel. But it won't be till later on in the story. (If it gets that many reviews)  
_

_Rated M for the gore and blood scenes. (Maybe other scenes later)  
_

_Allen and Cynthia are twins in this story, instead of Cynthia being three years older than Allen like in my other DGM fic. (Exorcist Noah Family Love.)_

_Random Rhymes come from my mind. If they don't rhyme don't worry, they are really meant to. Sometimes they just do._

_Cynthia will mostly be shared between Kanda and Tyki. Maybe a little later on, Lavi and Devit (if I can work out how to make the pairing work, once again)_

_Kanda will be a little OCCness towards Cynthia, so be warned.  
And if I have to, Devit will be OCC'd to what we all think him of, (Like where he doesn't like to be touched.)_

_Other than that. Enjoy the story. Be warned. Updates might be slow... But I'll try my best. Sometimes, I get about two or three chapters completed for all my stories within a week, depending on what I'm doing, with my messed up, and boring life. Tee-hee (watching Anime xD )_

* * *

**Pairings:**

_Characters: Cynthia, Allen, Lavi, Jasdero, Devit, Tyki, Kanda, Komui, Road, Lulubell, Mimi, Tyki, Sheryl, Cross and Lenalee._

**Key:_  
_**___•_ Will Happen._  
__ - Might Happen._

**_Yaoi:_**

_ - Laven (Lavi x Allen)  
__•_ Yullen (Kanda x Allen)  
_•_ Lucky (Tyki x Lavi)  
_•_ Poker Pair (Tyki x Allen)  
- Cross x Allen  
- Devit x Tyki  


**_Yuri:_**

_•_ Lenalee x Cynthia  
- Road x Cynthia  
_•_ Road x Lenalee  
_•_ Cynthia x Lulubell  
- Road x Mimi  
_•_ Cynthia x Mimi  
_-_ Lenalee x Mimi  
- Rohfa x Cynthia (Thinking Cyn is Allen)  


**_Norm:_**

_-_ Lenalee x Lavi  
- Lenalee x Allen  
• Lenalee x Kanda  
_•_ Allen x Road  
_•_ Devit x Cynthia  
_• _Kanda x Cynthia  
- Cross x Cynthia  
_•_ Sheryl x Cynthia  
- Tyki x Cynthia  


**_Family Situations:_**

_•_ Jasdero x Devit  
_•_ Allen x Cynthia (Both in disguise though.)  
- Tyki x Road  
- Komui x Lenalee


	2. Chapter 1: First Kills

_**Title:**_Cor tenebris sadistic voluptates. Nigrum Cattus. | The dark heart of sadistic pleasures. Black cat.  
_**Rating:**__ M_  
_**Pairing:**_ -  
_**Chapter:**__ First Kill._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** Alternative Universe, throghout the whole story.

* * *

_"The world needs sadistic people like me.  
If there were none of us,  
you would never be happy because,  
you would know no sadness."  
__**Patrick Burn  
**_

* * *

**Ages of Characters. (Order of appearance for each chapter)**

**Cynthia: 10 | ****Tyki: 2****1** | **Kanda: 14 | ****Jasdero & Devit: 10**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Kill.**

The young girl stared at the body lying before her, the fresh scent of the crimson blood, pooling around the lifeless corpse, she was kneeling above. Swaying her soft white tail, as her grin widened with lust, slicing the body beneath her with the dagger she held in her hand. The red liquid running down her face, as it splattered over her clothes. This child, drew out the pray like a mouse, and then attacked them in the midst of seduction, before it got physical, and serious. Once she had finished with the body, the girl quietly stood up, and giggled to herself, the most sadistic, and lusting giggle, as she licked the knife, the sweet sensation that ran through her body, feeling the warm liquid agaist he soft, sweet, sandpaper texture filled pink tongue, before fleeing the scene, the bloody foot prints fading and stopped, before she jumped the metal fence at the end of the alleyway, and fled into the night. Back to the guys, who taught her everything. Yu Kanda, and Master Tyki Mikk.

_Sweet sensations.  
Sweet creation._  
_Spitful creatures,  
With loving features._

_Once the white neko,  
Now sinned.  
For the black neko,  
With a sadistic grin._

The sweet child entered the house and was greeted back by Master Mikk as she hummed her rhyme, covered in her victims blood. Kanda smiked while she muttered the words eating the tuna fish that was placed in front of her. Purring softly from the pat on her head, from Kanda, she blushed a little, as she looked at him, just to feel the soft tongue against her cheek, licking the slowly running crimson trailed that was forming. The cat went to speak, but it was like her voice had vanished and instead a quiet mewl was emitted from her throat as, she felt the teen boy, smirk against her cheek, and left to do his job, given by the higher ups of the small gang they were in. It was a gang filled with many unnatural human, with a DNA Gene sample of a specific animal. For instant, she is a Neko, the elder who teased her is a fox, and her Master Mikk is a wolf. She glared at the fox boy as he started to leave the cottage's grounds.

"Kaaanndaa!"

He smirked as she got out of the chair and ran towards him, as he turned and hugged her softly. "Gomen. Cyn. I'll be back soon." She snuggled her head into his lower stomach, her grip tightening around his legs. "I promise." She shook her head slightly.

Yet she still let go, when Tyki placed his hand on her head and petted her. Standing there Tyki's arms slung over her shoulders, as he kept the small neko child close to him, as Cynthia watched as the teen boy, disappear under the shimmering moon's silver rays of light. Her eyes slightly tearing up. Which she knew and felt, her brother was in terrible pain, right now.

The three banded together, after Tyki had found the child lying in the street, after being abused by a stranger and seperated from her twin brother. The other, Kanda, was already in Master Mikk's care, after the kid arrived. Later Cynthia the neko girl, that was saved by the wolf adult, had revealed that she was a child of slavery, along with her twin brother Allen. Though, they were torn from each other, after being seperated by the people who had brought them into the child labour industry as slaves of sexual pleasure and desires for elder men and women. Cynthia was Nine when she was saved by Tyki, though she was only five when torn and parted from Allen. She had four years of absoulute torture and pain. Until the night where she had brutally, attacked her buyer, causing him to beat her, till she was unconcious and dump her in the street, just to be left, in the pouring rain, covered in nothing by a sleevless black leotard, fishnet stockings, heels and a collar around her neck with a bell. She still remembered that night even now, and it was only when she was teased by Kanda, that she remembers the four years of teasing, and attempting to please whoever brought her for a week each and every month.

* * *

About three hour's later, Kanda walked back into the small cottage they lived in, about a mile, away from the city borders. Placed on the table, was a plate, covered by a bowl to keep the hot air in, over the steak, Cynthia had left out for when the fox boy returned. He turned to the front room, and smiled softly, seeing the two asleep on the couch. Quietly Kanda, turned the television off, and went to reheat the steak, though he was attempting to be as quiet as possible, and not wake the others up.  
Cynthia on the other hand, sneezed waking herself up a little shivering, and sniffed the air, smelling fresh blood and smiled widely, as she hopped of the couch and ran into the kitchen, launching herself towards, the elder blue-haired boy, who grunted a little feeling her hug him and sighed. Lifing her and setting her onto the table as she grabbed the cloth, and turned him to face her, before she carefully started to was the blood from his face.

"Kanda... Is messy."

"You shouldn't be saying anything."

She giggled mischeviously and licked the blood from the corner of his mouth, causing the stern, and ever so serious, teen fox to blush faintly, and fall quiet, letting her continue with cleaning the blood from his face and neck. He turned a looked at her, seeing her gaze sadden a little, like she was thinking of something. Though he didn't bother asking, as she started to quietly hum a small tune.

_You're just a small fox.  
Left alone in the woods.  
Scavaging for food.  
Wishing to start a new._

_Founded by a wolf.  
The sly sadistic-ness.  
The little shy fox.  
Has a murderous look._

Cynthia quietly hummed and mumbled the little rhyme, as Kanda frowned and pulled away as the microwave dinged. She giggled and swung her legs sitting there before, yanking out the red ribbon, and watched the long, blue locks of hair, drap down the boys back, licking her lips slightly. Kanda growled seeing her expression change, through the reflection in the Microwave door, after she had licked her lips.

"Don't even think about it."

She pouted and turned her head, as he sighed and sat down, after he sat down Cynthia made her way, and stood behind him. Carefully, she would gather the blue locks into her hand, and held them there while, she removed the band from her's, tying the hair up, she soon, wrapped the red ribbon just aboved the band, and pulled the band out when she was finished, and tied her hair back. After she had sorted his hair out, Kanda shook his head, as the each side of his head, was accompanied by strands of hair creating his regular bangs, that just didn't feel right, being tied up. To Kanda anyway. Going back to eating, he heard a grunt from the living room, and stood up, just to find out, that Cyn had jumped on Tyki waking him up.

"Tyki-sama~ Kanda is back."

She was petted by Tyki, though soon frowned, and headed for the stairs, to go back to sleep. Kanda looked at Tyki as his gaze turned the kid standing in the door way covered in blood, except his face, and parts of his neck. Then a few minutes later Tyki remembered something and gestured for Kanda to follow him to Cynthia's room. When they entered Cynthia looked at them and blinked. Yawning. Tyki looked at them and smiled.

"What?" The youngers ones said together.

"We have a trio mission."

The two just stared at him blankly, they never got a trio mission unless it meant picking up new companions that were like them. She gumbled, trio missions, means another member to this silly little gang, and that means looking after the stupid little brat or brats. Even if she was ten, she still had her own thoughts and opinons on some of the missions they were forced to do. Kanda growled a little at what the elder one had said.

"Why trio...?"

"We have been ordered to pick up twins." Tyki muttered as Cynthia's eyes widened a little.

"T-twins?" She asked climbing off the bed standing with the others. "What sort?"

"Dogs." Cynthia's eyes widened slightly as she frowned. Kanda looked at her then towards Tyki, going to say something but was silenced when the wolf raised his hand to speak. "They won't hurt you. Apparently they hate being touched."

"Then.. Why are they working in the slave industry?" Cynthia growled against the back of her thoat slightly, her ear twitched in annoyance. "If they don't like being touched... They should nev-"

"What about you... They went though what you went through Cynthia."

"Obviously not. They are still together!" Kanda covered her mouth, pulling close to him, which made her breath hitch a little, and calmed her down slightly. "Yu... L't 'o... B'ka"

Her words muffled under his hand, she licked his hand causing him to move his hand away, but still kept her close, so she wouldn't go on a rampage. Tyki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew where Cynthia was getting, but she didn't have to take it out on the mission. If they disobyed any mission given to them by the higher ups, they would be transferred to a lab and parted from each other, for being different races, and have different genes. That is one thing Tyki didn't want, because of what Cynthia went though, before they found her.

"Listen. Even I don't want to add to the trio.. But... I don't want to end up on the other side of the world, in a Lab, being exprimented on, because of my wolf genes." They both frowned as he started talkng. "I'm pretty sure, you don't want to be exprimented on, then sent back to the slave industry... And Kanda. Exprimented on, and not seeing daylight."

Kanda rested his chin on Cynthia's head frowning, as Cynthia nodded, and decided to do the mission, even if it meant adding new brats, with no experience in what they did, and how they did. To be honest, they would probably be scared shitless of Kanda, if they angered him. After the small meeting, the two left her room so she could prepare for the mission.

* * *

The white-haired child stood there with her sadistic and murderous grin, as she licked the blood, from the silver blade, that was covered in the lovely crimson colour. Next to her stood the blue-haired fox, in his hand, his worthy crimson covered samurai. She giggled silently, as they stood at the doors of the slave club. Parting as their third party finally arrived and stood between them, removing his top hate, and stood in the elegant victorian clothes. Sighing at the mess the two made outside, he looked at them and gestured his head towards the inside, as they both gladly went to clean up the dirty and perverted humans within the large club.

"Stop screaming...! Shut the hell up!" Cynthia glared towards the twins standing behind her, as she sliced the neck, of the gaurd in front of them. "Kanda!"

She moved her head to the side, as the blade went straight through the skull, and the blood spraying through both cracks, as the boy removed the blade ever so slowly, covering both of their faces in the red liquid. Passing the twins over to the male, as he glared at them, then at her. As she smiled innocently, and pushed pass the three to cure her lust for the sweet taste.

"Cyn! Yu! Let's go!"

"Nea...ly... Done..."

Cynthia grinned maniaclly when she finished carving the Kanji symbols into her vicitims body, and a cat face with 'x's' as eyes the tongue hanging out of its mouth, and a scar down the right side of its face. Standing up she giggled as Kanda stood next to her, both admiring the artistic work of her kill. The victim laid there, in front of the cat and the fox, in a pool of its own blood, with the carved symbol of 'Cat', 'Fox' and 'Wolf' into his torso, and his lower stomach completed with Cyn's signature of a dead cat face, and the marking of her twin brother, but on the opposite eye, minus the pentacle, which was replaced with a shuriken. Kanda petted her head, and licked her cheek again, before walking back to Tyki and the twins.

* * *

The girl trailing behind him, humming a rhyme. As they walked to the house in the middle off nowhere, skipping childishly next to the slowly becoming irritated boy, because of her rhymes. She giggled looking at him, from the corner of her eye, noticing he was getting annoyed.

Sweet sensations,  
Disgusting Creations.  
Perish within  
My heartless sins.

Once slash for love  
Two for hate  
Three of pleasure,  
In your horr-

"Stop with your rhyming." Her gaze turned to the boys beside her.

"Hey! I was on a roll...!" she shoved him and frowned forgetting on how she was going to end the rhyme.

"Tch. You a maniac." He smirked. As she looked at her clothes.

"Really... I didn't think I was... I mean..." She rose her head. "I'm not that bad..."

They walked into the house quietly as Tyki departed leaving them with the twins in the hallway. Blinking the two smiled, and then rushed chasing after the older one, in rage. He looked at them, as the higher ups contacted them. Kanda and Cynthia stopped seeing the projection and gluped. What was worse, is that they were covered in blood still of their victims. Indicating that they had made a huge mess at the large club. Tyki sighed and scratched the back of his head, as Kanda turned his head to the sighed, letting out a quiet 'che' and Cyn just giggled mischeviously, before turning around to head out of the door, though was stooped by Tyki, grabbing the back of the white dressed, marked with splattered red stains of slowly drying blood.

"Cynthia Walker. Yu Kanda."

"Y-yes!" The stuttered and turned back to the higher ups, trembling slightly.

"You are being sent away."

Tyki turned to the higher ups, as both the children, dropped their weapons, in shock, their eyes widened a little in fear. "W-what!"

"Since there are two new people. Tyki will no longer be your gaurdian." One of them said.

"We... Are being... REPLACED! By a set of cry babies. That won't even let someone touch them!"

Kanda looked at Cynthia as she trembled slightly, her hands gripped the dress, Tyki frowned, and turned back to the projection, as she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her, the twins sat on the couch quietly, waiting for the others to walk out. The elder twin, watched the girl run up the stairs in a rush, he slowly followed her, leaving his brother on the couch. Climbing up the stairs, he heard one of the doors slam shut, and walked over to it slowly opening it quietly.

The girl turned to him and hissed, her tails and ears jolting upwards, as he stumbled a little and growled. She whimpered, remembering he was a dog-human and that she was the lower rank of a cat-human. Cyn looked at him, he had tanned skin, with golden eyes. His dark black hair, reached to the halfway point of his neck, and was scruffy. As he stepped into her room, closing the door, she backed away from him trembling, but went to squeal, just to have her mouth covered. Her eyes trembled as she stared at him, her mouth was now occupied by his as, he pinned her to the floor, kneeling above her. She squirmed beneath him, as Kanda walked out noticing only one twin, he walked to the stairs, and called her name, but was met with no response.

Blushing she drooled slightly, as the other persons tongue roamed her mouth at this moment she gave up her struggling, like she always did before coming to the small cottage, being saved by Tyki and Kanda. Just like when she was a slave. Tyki looked at Kanda, as they called out her name again, but was still met with no answer. Kanda, getting slightly annoyed by being ignored, walked up stairs and to her room, as he knocked on the door, she moaned, jolting a little, as the boy, dug his nails into her wrists, causing them to bleed. Kanda trembled slightly, as Tyki ran upstairs standing behind him, seeing what was happening before them, the girl struggling beneath the boy. Straight away the other twin ran upstairs hearing the muffled moan, faintly, and pulled his brother from the girl.

"Why?" The cat trembled laying there. As the fox growled slightly, and Twin grinned, satisfyed with his piece of work, his brother just sat there holding him back.

* * *

_Hehe.. The dog attacks the Cat._

_The rhymes are just made up, to be honest, half the time, I don't intende to make them rhyme at all. They just do xD._

_The next chapter will be two parts..  
_

_x Cyn x_


	3. Chapter 2: Encounters

_**Title: **_Cor tenebris sadistic voluptates. Nigrum Cattus. | The dark heart of sadistic pleasures. Black cat.  
_**Rating:**__ M_  
_**Pairing:**_ Lenathia | Alloss (CrossAllen)  
_**Chapter:**__ Encounters_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** Alternative Universe, throghout the whole story.

* * *

_"It's double the giggles and double the grins,  
and double the trouble if you're blessed with twins."__**  
Author Unknown**_

* * *

**Ages of Characters. (Order of appearance for each chapter)**

**Allen: 10 | Cross: 29 | Lenalee: 11 | Lavi: 13 | Road: 7 (17) | Komui: 24 | Cynthia: 10 | Kanda: 14 |**

* * *

Allen sat in the club. Dressed in a skimpy outfit of a pair of tight fitting leather black hotpants. Stripped black and white stockings. A collar around his neck, similar to a blouse collar, with a bow tied at the button and a bell hanging from the knot. Braces over his shoulders, attached to the middle-back of the shorts, and the front to the buttons. Wearing the platform boots, that stopped just below his knee, Allen stood up, as Cross held his hand out. The red haired gentlemen, sent the young ten year old a warming smiled, before walking towards the backroom of the club. Stepping into the room, the silver mercury coloured orbs interlocked with purple orbs and a green orb. A green haired girl, and red haired boy. Wearing similar outfits to himself, Allen frowned, a bunny and a normal girl, well, supposedly normal girl.

"Allen. Meet, Lenalee Lee, and Lavi Bookman."

"Pleasure." The white-haired neko boy bowed respectfully to the guests. "I am Allen Walker."

A girl stood in the shadows, before stepping out towards the girl, stroking the childs cheek softly, her short spikey blue hair and sadistic looking deep golden eyes, that anyone would get lost in so easily, she smiled, softly licking the females cheek, before walking to the red haired boys side and repeating the same process making the male shiver a little, and the teen's giggle. Allen gulped slightly as Cross petted the boys head softly, to reassure the young lads, confusion and fear.

"So you... Are the twin of the infamous Cynthia." The girl walked over to the kid, lifting his head, her fingers stroking, the bottom of his chin, causing the boy to purr lightly. His mercury eyes gazing upon the golden eyes. "Tyki-pon... Was quite right... You are very similar, so my doubts have been cleared. Cross-san."

"Cyn...thia... You know my... Sister?" He muttered, as the girl walked back to her friends.

"In fact... She... Was meant to have been replaced. Along with her buddy. Yuu... Something or other." The teenager gasped and turned curtsying in apology. "My apologies... Where are my manners." She smiled innocently. "My name is Road Camelot... The niece of Tyki Mikk, and the marvoulous daughter of Sheryl Camelot."

Cross grinned, and bowed along with Allen. Road had a tight fitting strapless cocktail dress on, with a double ribbon belt, held against the waist of the dress by a camellia flower. The skirt of the dress was layered by a mesh coating. Allen smiled sweetly, before gesturing to the door. He was told by the owener of the club, Cross Marian, to teach his new rookies, how it works. This wasn't any ordinary slave club, to fufill peoples sexual desires, the place had a casino and an arcade. The place was huge, and could easily make you get yourself lost within its wonders and many rooms.  
Marian's Club, was a three part club. Casino for the gamblers, Strip arena for the sexual ones and Arcade for the young ones. A club varied for 16 and overs. Yet it hire's kids from 10 and above, to work there. Road only was able to get in, due to her being seventeen, though still had to show her ID for looking like a seven year old, since her height is so short, that it makes her a few inches shorter than the white-haired neko servent of the club, and the adoptive cousin of the clubs owner, which made his twin sister in the same predicament.

"Please. Enjoy your time here. Miss, Camelot." Allen bowed, before turning to the rookies with a serious expression, and then smiled, "I'll show you the ropes. If you can keep up that is."

Cross sighed as he looked towards the man and two children entering with him. The man was a regular business man, strolling towards Cross and Road, along with the kids. The white-haired female stood next to the blue-haired male as she trembled in fear. She could already smell the ectasy of each room the club had, especially the Strip Arena. Covering her mouth the male, stopped and stood with her, as she felt her stomach turn from the stench of body fluids, as they strolled past the Strip Arena's entrance. The man looked towards the kids before sighing, and crouching in front of them. Giving them a worried, yet warm look, as if to tell them it would be okay, though he figured they both knew he was lying to their faces. Both of their eyes glared at them, with a murderous intent, embedded with in, he sea blue orbs, and the dark colbalt orbs, causing the purple-haired adult to shiver and gulp silently.

Walking over to the two people standing waiting for them, Komui smiled the same cheerful smile. As Road stared towards the two beside him. There eyes locked with hers, the same lust in all three sets. This was an undercover operation, given to Kanda and Cynthia, by the higher-ups of their small gang, and believe it or not, Komui was their employer for the operation, while really, Road was the one who gave them the operation.

"Mr. Cross. Lady Road." Komui bowed his head slightly, and took the womens hand softly kissing the back, though not once did she remove the golden orbs from the sea blue and colbalt blue orbs in front of her. "Let me introduce. Miss. Melody Lyon and Mr Naiyuko Toshima." The two bowed as Cross smiled.

"Pleasure. Cross Marian, at your service."

"You mean the other way around." Cynthia muttered with a low growl.

Cross rose an eyebrow at her comment, and smirked. "Clever child. You really are bright."

"Oh, but that is just the beginning. Mr Marian. I can be a lot more delightful." She grinned a bit. "With a swish of my lovely white tail.~" Purring ever so softly, Cross smiled. "But please." She held her hand out for him to shake. "Tonight, is not about myself, or my faithful partner in delicany crimes of enjoyments. But tonight, would be about you and your fellow guests of a fine three way club."

Gladly Cross shook the child's hand, as Kanda stood there, and Road slightly shocked with her fine british words, and formality of patient and respectable sentences. A small grin plastered the females face, as she looked at the white-haired childs features, immediatly seeing a ghost figure of the white-haired male, whom she had just spoken with. Kanda still stared at the female who now, owned a sadist grin, while staring at his companion. A small low and faint growl emitted from the back of his throat, as he grabbed his friends hand, while moving slightly closer towards her.  
Allen on the other hand, would just be leaving the arcade area to head back to Cross, with the two others, Cynthia's gaze tuned to the green-haired girl, walking towards them, as a loving yet spitful grin formed. Letting go of Kanda's hand, he watched her walk over to the girl, swiftly, her hand was lifting the female's chin, up towards her, her thumb ran ove the nicely painted purple lips, before her own, red painted lips, were pushed against the others. Causing the three boys to widen their eyes in shock, Road to grin even more, and Cross to smirk, and let out a small chuckle. Closing his eyes, enjoyin the little scene, that Cyn was causing. Cynthia dragged her tongue across the girls lips, as she parted them, her tongue moved over the warm muscle within Lenalee's mouth, exploring the carven, around it.

Soon pulling away as the girl stood there shocked, a victorious grin appeared on the girls face, as she carefully, wiped the corners off her mouth, and Lena stood there with a streak of doul, traveling from the corners of her mouth. Blood rising to the child's cheeks, as her brain tried to take in, everything that had just happened. Kanda looked at Cyn, and pulled her away, before, her gaze of blue met the gaze of mercury, both the eyes widening.

"Tw..."

"In..."

They both muttered standing in front of each other. Cynthia slowly raised her hand, as Allen did the same, twitching the same ear at the same time, their tails curled around each other. And both, their faces and expressions plastered with the lusting grin, though behind each grin, had two different desires. Cynthia's was the desire to kill, while Allens was the desire to please. Yet both still had the same goal of properly reuniting, and being able to stay together without getting torn away from once more. Kanda gulped slightly, seeing the twins before pulling Cynthia away, and Cross taking Allen's hand, swiftly lifting him off the ground, as Lenalee was being helped by Lavi, to be released from the sensation and new expriance that Cynthia had just given her.

* * *

A few hours later, Cynthia found herself whereing a smilar outfit to the one, Tyki had found her in, and was pushed to the strip Arena with Lenalee. Lavi and Kanda were sent to work in the casino was waiters, while Komui and Road enjoyed their stay at the louge section within the casino. Allen and Cross would've been found in Cross' office on the third floor, the second floor being the Casino and Arcade. The first being the strip Arena, with private rooms opposite the pole dancing stage, and comfy sofa's with low coffee tables. Two elevators located in the corners at the back of the room on each floor, except the third, where they were located outside of Cross' office. The bar at the back of the first two floors, sperating the Strip Arena from the Private rooms, and the Casino from the Arcade. Kanda and Cynthia's jobs were to eliminate, the six business men, that were behind the child labour for Cross' club, though they were prohibited from attacking Cross Marian, due to being the current career of Allen Walker.

"Such a fucking dump. I feel home already."

"Really... You seem to belong hear."

Cynthia growled a little, within her collar was a small mic, so she could talk to Kanda without anyone even knowing. For all they knew, she could be talking to herself, about the place, just to attract attention on herself. Which partly she was, to get the attention, of any six of the child sex slave buissness men that were within the club. Kanda on the other hand, he was standing waiting for a new tray of drinks to be served. Which gave the lad plenty of time to converse with his partner.

"No but seriously.. I feel sick."

"Did you find any of the men?"

"Not yet." She sighed and poured another glass of champange mixed with tequilla into the glass of the four men around her. "I feel like a whore. Though."

"Won't be the first time. Yariman."

She hissed quietly, as well as dropping the bottle slightly, but catching it at what he had called. "Urusai. Baka. Kutabare." Cyn mumbled a little, as she put on a fake apologetic smile.

Receving his tray, Kanda continued to waiter the fellow people within the casino. Both kids turned their mics down, though still kept them on. Kanda really did want to hear, unpleasent noises or comments on Cynthia, while she was downstairs. And Cynthia really didn't want to hear every loud drunken motherfucking gambler in the casino that Kanda had to serve drinks and foods to. Though every now and then, as a request from Komui and Road, the two kept an eye on the rookies Lenalee and Lavi. Not just because Lenalee was Komui's little sister, who was forced into slavery, while Komui was blackmailed by one of the six targets, that Kanda and Cynthia were given. It was because, Road had asked, and the two of them didn't want to be sent to a experimental lab, and used as rats, from the creation of AI human-animals.

Lenalee walked with one of the many visitors of the strip arena, towards a private room, Cynthia turned to her, and narrowed her eyes, before raising herself off the leather couch and apologizing to the men that were surrounding her, as she left she felt one slap her ass, as she gulped and kept the disapproval of the action, as the anger slowly rised, but she kept it locked away, and let out a small chuckle instead, before swiftly heading over to Lenalee.

"Kanda... You there...?"

"What?"

"Well.. Lenalee has one of our guys..."

"So"

"Komui will kill us, if something happens to his darling little sister."

"Deal with it yourself. I'm busy."

"Dick. Don't ask for my help when you need it. And I'm so gonna kick your ass, for calling be a slut earlier."

* * *

She already could tell that the blue-haired boy was smirking at her challenge, as she turned the mic down and headed straight to the private room, that Lenalee walked in. Softly knocking on the door, she opened it and smiled sweetly. The man looked her up and down, before an amusing smirked appeared on his face, as he invited the neko girl in. Sitting the otherside of the man, she got the message across to Lenalee, to do exactly what she did, just, in a slightly different way.

"Now. Sir. I must apologize in advance, for Miss Angel hear, is new to the whole, pleasure granting work we have here." She purred through her sentence when she hit the word 'pleasure' making the man gulp slightly.

"No need. I'm sure she will just as amazing as yourself."

"Call me... Kuroneko..." He nodded, as she traced her finger down his fine toned chest, grinning a little before moving away. "May I... Grab some more vodka and tequilla...?"

"Please. Go ahead." He shivered at her touch, before feeling the warmth of her body, leave his right side as Cynthia stood and bowed, then quickly left the room, chuckling quietly.

"Well... Looks like Mister Yuu-kun... Has a challenge."

"What do you mean?"

"This one... Is quite _delcious_ if you ask me. Which, you did, if I may add."

"Tch."

"Oh.. Was that a grumble. I can already tell, you are envious of his position."

"Urusai."

She smirked, as she lifted her hand to the bar tender, which soon he figured it was for a bottle of vodka and a bottle of tequila. Kanda grunted as he stood at one of the poker tables with the tray of cocktail glasses. After Cyn had recived the two bottles she made her way back to the room, but slowed down as she heard a sigh from the male on the other end of the connection.

"What?"

"It's Nothing."

"N'aww. Is the samurai missing his fun of slicing bodies."

"What about you?"

"Mhm~ I have something more intersting to play with~"

She purred and scratched the collar turning the mic down, before entering the private room. Both partners could tell, that this was going to be a good long night, for an operation for silently killing six famous and well guarded business men. Though, in Cynthia's case, all she had to do was use Lenalee as bait to draw out the men, with her _amazing_ and if Cynthia had to agree, _delicious _body. The others, where probably upstairs with Kanda. The guy had no patients with people, apart from Cynthia.. To a certain degree. Upon entering the room, she held the bottles as the man, pushed his glass while, being occupaied with Lenalee, Cynthia poured half a glass of vodka, a hint of tequilla while spiking, his drink with a Paralyztic liquid drug. Just to make her job of killing him a whole lot easier. She then poured a small glass off tequila for Lenalee, and a small glass of Tequila, with a hint of vodka for herself. Like she would drink it anyway.

Cynthia had the perfect plan. Since their was six private rooms. Draw the six business men out, spike their drinks with the paralyzing drug. Contact Kanda, and take three each. It was full proof. If the little bitch in the room with her, didn't fuck up her part of the act, and hopefully, Road had informed Lenalee, that she would have to act, and know she was being used by Cynthia, so she could complete the operation with Kanda, and come out in one piece, to return to Tyki. Before being sent of, to their new guardian.

* * *

Meanwhile, clueless to what was happening downstairs, Cross Marian was sitting upstairs, and even for it being so wrong, he was enjoying the pleasure, that the little white-haired neko boy was granting him. The sweet yet, lustful moans and begging, leaving the boys throat as the elder, red-haired owner, prepared the boy for the worst of things to come. The saliva covered fingers, poked at the small tight enterance, as the long white tail flickered in anticipation, as the red cheeked, and hot boy swallowed the lump, that was building in his throat.

"P-please... C-cross-sama!"

With gratitued, the finger was pushed inside, causing the boy to arch his back, pushing the bare, and yet teased tomented pale chest against the oak desk, that he was bent over on. The kid bucked his hips, with each thrust of the finger, his member bulging within the slutty underware he was forced to wear, while his boss, added a second finger, making the boy scream with delight, as the thrusted them deep inside of the kid, and without knowing, he hit the small bundle of nerves, causing Allen's knees to buckle a little and the elder, to grin mischeviously, scissoring the hole, while hitting the spot whenever he could.

"Nya... C-cro_-nh-_ss-sama... M-more_-hn_~"

Allen soon felt the fingers leave his insides, and replaced by something much larger. Cross positioned himself at the boys enterance, before forcefully pushing himself inside, fully. Skin touching Skin. As Allen let out a statisfying and lustful moan, screaming the boss' name, and Cross letting a small groan, upon hearing his name, moaned so nicely, from his little idiot, of a right hand man's, dirty mouth, as he leaned over the infant. Allen could feel the warm breath of his boss, against his shoulder. And the calm whisper in his ear, informing, the neko that he was going to start to move, as his tail wrapped around, the mans waist. Feeling, him slowly pull away, just to slam back inside, immediatly hitting the boys prostate, causing the child's vision turn white, and his knees to buckle again, but the desk holding him up, thankfully.

* * *

In the private room, the man sat paralyzed, as Cynthia lead Lenalee out of the room. Stopping the gaurd from entering she just explained that he had fall asleep and personally asked both of them, to let him sleep peacefully, while ordering any gaurds to not enter the room, do to him sleeping soundly. With the finishing touch of the old '_he had one too many drinks tonight._' sentence. And to Cynthia's success, the gaurds took the lie so easily, and while she walked away with Lenalee, she muttered _too guliable _down the mic making Kanda smirked, as he entered the elevator, making his way down to her floor, swiftly, to finish the job up and kill the target.

"Lenalee dear. Would you be a babe. And grab another guest? Make sure to spark up a decent conversation, and get him to confess, that he has been supporting any line of work for child slavery." Cynthia stroked her cheek delicatly, as Kanda stepped out of the elevator.

Letting go of the girl, Lenalee went and done as she was ordered, while Cynthia slowly walked over to the waiter, her hand, brushing against his, handing him, the empty vile, that once held the drug, to paralyze a victim, which was now running throught out the targets system. Kanda placed it in his trouser pocket, though mumbled, _'you're on'_ as the girl walked past, causing her to sweetly grin, her sadistic and murderous grin, as she looked over her shoulder towards him, as he glanced at her, before turning his head, the long blue strands, swaying against the back of the boy, as he entered the private room.

Lenalee soon approached Cyn with their second target, as she gestured to the end room. Thank god, they were sound proof, so no one on the outside could hear the moans. This was good, because it meant, none could hear the screams of pain and torment, that Yuu would put his victim through, well except Cynthia, because of the mic, and the transparent hearing aid, she had, which meant, since Kanda's mic was at a decent volume, her hearing aid was at a low volume, which meant only she could hear the screams of agony, and Lenalee, plus the second victim were completely clueless off what was happening, within the room next door.

"Arigatou Angel. But.. I can take care of this one. Why don't you go and entertain the men I left. I'm sure they would be greatful in _so _many ways."

Lenalee nodded, leaving the room quietly as Cynthia looked towards the man, and giggled mischeviously down her mic, as Kanda smirked, while sitting down next to the sliced up, and crimson covered corpse. Cynthia, soon positioned herself on the mans lap. The first stage was drawing them into the trap, making them feel wanted by suducing them. Which is exactly what she was doing to the poor innocent man in front of her. An innocent man, who sold children for money, and bringing them up, making them become, prostitutes for the world around them.

"Now.. Now. Cyn." Kanda mumbled. "Don't get too excited."

She smirked at his comment, "It's just a little bit of fun..." As she whispered in the mans ear, as well as talking to the boy, who growled, slightly at her remark.

As Kanda went to say something, he was intruppted by a low scream. Followed by the words; _Forgive me. Traitor. Slut. Whore. Derranged child_. and_ Psycopath. _Much to Cynthia dislike. Her expression, changed to a expression that a psycopath, would've been said to have. Her grin widened as she soon shoved the knife into the mans mouth, the blade firmly pressed against the muscle, as his eyes widened in fear, which is what Cynthia was waiting to see.

"That's a good, dirty motherfucker! Fear a ten year old sex slave!" She slowly dragged the knife out of the mans mouth, as he gargled on his own blood, shivering in fear, and yet moaned in pain. Though something made her stop, as she moaned, feeling the grip of a well firm and stregthened had grip her waist. and pinned her to the couch the knife slipping from her mouth, as it slid across the floor. "K-kanda..." She felt a hand grip around her throat, as he gasped lightly, but it the gasping grew deeper. "K...kan...d...da!"

The boy raised his head, and disperved of his jacket before heading into the end room, swiftly closing the door shut as the man looked towards the now, pissed off japanese fox boy, while the english neko girl layed beneath the muscled and slightly wounded man. He lifted the girl by her neck, causing her to gasp, her legs kicking a little as she clawed at the mans had, that was firm around her delicate small neck. Yuu, trembled a little before pulling out a samurai from its sheath, that was attached to his waist, since he refused to carry a gun or a dagger, and soon, the man had wide eyes, as Cynthia dropped to the floor, though, Kanda catching her before hand, and the man letting go off her, due to Yuu, slicing his arm causing his grip to fade.

* * *

Cross would sit in the lounge area of his office, lighting his cigarette up, while Allen, was asleep, his head on the mans lap, much to his disapproval, but it was the least he could do, after how rough he was with the poor neko. He'd look out of the window, taking a deep breath, and smirking to himself. His hand stroking the silky white locks of the boy asleep on him. He was amused with the action that was shown by Cynthia well Melody in his case, and the girl Lenalee. Though really, he wanted to know what Cynthia was like. He knew that she was Allen's twin, but if she was as good as Allen, Cross was thinking of buying the child, and making her his secutary, as well as working in the Strip Arena, just like how her brother was his Right-hand man, and also worked in the Casino/Arcade. Maybe sometimes even in the bars.

Gently lifting Allen's head, Cross made his way over to his desk, and requested for Cynthia to come to his office. Asking one of the gaurds to bring her up, after she had finished with her current client.

* * *

After waking up, she lifted herself from Kanda who was currently, leaning against the door, infront of her, was a dead target, while her gaze turned to the boy, that had helped her, who was in serious condition. Swiftly, she ripped the shirt, that was in the parcel the man hand brought into the room. Tying it each strip that was ripped, around the serious wounds. She looked towrds the blue hair, she softly raise his head pecking him on the lips, as she went to hand in her signature mark, on the targets chest and lower stomach. Kanda woke up a few minutes after she had finished with her part of the job, and looked at her, before turning to the treated wounds. Turning back to her as she sat on the low coffee table, her index finger wiping the last lot of blood from the silver blade. Her gaze turn towards him as she smiled, pulling her finger from her mouth, cleansing it of the blood.

"Morning sunshine."

"Shut up."

He lifted himself off the ground and sighed. "Careful... That took me ages." He felt a pain emitt from his side and hissed as Cyn stood up and walked over to him. "You know, we screwed up."

"How."

"You." She undid his shirt, revealing the multiple cuts, and the deep wound in his side. "You shouldn't have come.. Even if I did call you..."

"You're my partner. I'd rather screw up, then loose a f-friend."

She did his shirt up and sighed a little. "I'm still on for the challege."

"Sure."

"I'm so going to kick your ass... Yuu-kun."

"I've already killed two... I think I'm winning." He smirked as she raised her hand, to tug at his fox ear, causing a small yelp.

"No. I'm still going to kick your ass... Just wait."


	4. Chapter 3: Encounters pt2

_**Title: **Cor tenebris sadistic voluptates. Nigrum Cattus. | The dark heart of sadistic pleasures. Black cat._  
_**Rating:** M_  
_**Pairing: **Allethia (Allen x Cyn) | CrossThia (Cross x Cyn)_ _*A little*_  
_**Chapter:** Encounters pt.2_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** Alternative Universe, throughout the whole story.

* * *

"Though lovers be lost, love shall not;  
And death shall have no dominion."  
_**Dylan Thomas**_

* * *

**Ages of Characters. (Order of appearance for each chapter)**

**Cynthia: 10 | Kanda: 14 | Cross: 29 | ****Allen: 10** | Lenalee: 11 | Road: 17 | Lavi: 13 | Tyki: 21  


* * *

Cynthia stepped out of the room, thank god it was dark near the end room, and there was an elevator close by, plus a room leading to the dressing rooms. Quickly, the two of them made a run for the dressing room. Kanda grabbing another waiters outfit, while Cynthia grabbed another skimpy outfit, fitting for a cat and not a stupid bunny. Both of them headed for Cyn's temporary dressing room, to get changed. She looked at the boy and blushed slightly, before hiding behind the curtain to get changed. That was probably the quickest the two had ever gotten changed, and it would've been slower, but they didn't have time to be slow, due to guards around which meant easily getting caught together, and that meant trouble. Stepping out of the room, they headed back towards the Arena room. Cynthia was met and stopped by one of the guards as she looked at him, after he said, that Cross had summoned her, and straight a way, a wave of fear rushed through her body and down her spine, as Kanda stood in the shadows, slightly irritated with the sudden request the owner had made.

Walking towards the elevator, and before it closed, the boy stepped in and hit the second floor button. The guard had his back to them as Cynthia stepped back a little leaning against the male, as his arms snaked around her waist and he licked her cheek, whispering to her Don't_ blow_ your cover_. _As she smirked inside when he emphasized on the word blow, making her blush a little. Though soon his warmth was gone, when he left the elevator, and it made her shiver, and gulp slightly. As they reached the third floor, she stepped out of the lift, and walked to the double, wooden door, with the clubs logo carved into it and decal of rose and thorns around it. Taking a deep breath the child entered the room, as Cross smiled, his feet on his desk as he sat in his chair, in a relaxed position, her brother lying on the leather couch in the lounge area. "Go." Cross gestured to her brother, as she slowly walked over to him, the pace breaking into a run.

As she knelt in front of him, softly nudging the twin, she felt the boy pull her, and her eyes widen, as she blushed, her brother was kissing her. His tongue slide into hers, causing the duplet to moan, her brother snaking his arms around her neck. She couldn't help it, a natural instic, her tongue slid over the other sandpapered pink muscle, causing the boy to moan. Pulling away she stumbled a little, droul running down the corners of both their mouths, as Allen lifted himself up, blushing a little. A small chuckle came from the desk, her eyes turned to the red-haired's as a sly smirk appeared on his face. Straight away she crawled back over to her brother, and lifted his head towards him, opening his eyes. She growled a little and looked at the man, standing up and walking over to his desk, slamming her hands on the table, he smirked and looked her in the eyes.

"What did you do to him!"

She gasped slightly as he gripped he chin, lifting it upwards as she closed her eyes tightly, as Cross examined the finger marks around her neck, and frowned. She jolted lightly, feeling arms around her waist, and someone biting her neck. Biting her lip, Cynthia soon blushed as Cross softly stroked her cheek with his thumb, while her brother licked her neck teasingly, running his hand over her waist, as the fabric of the leotard she was wearing, brushed against her skin, causing the girl to shiver.

"I wonder.. What you friend would think... What was his name? Yu Kanda." He smirked "If he was to see yo-"

"No." She trembled, cutting him off, earning a glare as well as a disapproving growl from the redhead. "D-don't! Don't... Make him, go through what others do."

She moaned slightly, as his grip on her chin, tighten forcing her mouth open as he kissed her. Kanda gulped slightly, turning around he entered the lift, straight away, pressing the button that said three. Growling lowly, stepping back, gripping the adults wrist, as Allen moved away, not wanting to get in his masters way. Reaching the floor he soon walked out, and drew his samurai, and with two swings, finished the guards off, kicking the door open. Falling to her knees, as Allen ran over to her, snapping out of the trance, while Kanda and Cross glared at each other. Cynthia stood up, with Allen's help, while Cross walked around his desk, grasping her white locks, fisting his hand tightly with in the silky and slightly reddened locks, due to the previous kill by Kanda and herself.

"You know. I really do not approve of, hurting beautiful things." He looked towards the male standing in the door. "But you. Have annoyed me. Both of you."

"_-ngh-_ Let go!" She gripped his hand, he lifted her off the ground a little. "Ah_-ngh_!" Her gaze met the blue gaze, he grunted slightly, as Cross let go of her hair, she ran over to him. "Baka. I told you to be careful."

"Shut up." He glared at Cross as she frowned, and sighed, slapping him. "What the hell?!"

"You shut up! Fucking idiot." She undid the two buttons of the blazer he was wearing, and pointed towards the slowly forming stain of blood. "I told you to be careful. The stitches came out... God! Why don't you bloody listen? Ignorant litt-" He looked away as she frowned. "S-sorry... Yuu."

Allen stood, there holding back his boss, before he could take his sister away from the blue-haired male. Soon Road, Komui, the two new ones, and the four other business men, stepped out of the elevator. A high-pitched squeal was heard from outside, but it was neither Road's or Lenalee's. In fact it was one of the business partners Cross had made a deal with. Kanda turned slightly, as well as Allen both the white-haired and blue-haired boys, staring at the door, while Cynthia lifted Kanda's shirt a little to examine his side once more. A low growl was heard from the female, as Kanda looked at her with his signature frown of disapproval.

* * *

Road, soon opened the doors, and looked at the four of them, Road walked up to the two of them, as Cyn, licked the blood from the wound causing Kanda to hiss a little. Road blushed slightly seeing what she had done, Cyn stood up as Kanda smiled a little, though deep inside that smile was a slight hint of pain from the sting, that spreaded through the wound.

"When we get back. I will kick your ass. Then sort out that wound. _Yuu-kun_!"

"Don't say it so teasingly."

"I wasn't teasing." She smirked. "I was being simple and sophisticated with my sentences."

He growled as she stood next to him, Road blinked as she soon grabbed Lavi and Lenalee while Cross took Allen and covered his eyes, as well as Komui covering the kids ears. Cyn giggled ever so _innocently_ staring at the three men and the one women standing in the door way. Cross' eyes widened a little, when Cyn pulled the two knives out of her boots, and Kanda drew his sword again. The men drew their guns as the women drew her knife from behind the skirt of her silk red dress with sparkles running down it.

"I got the girl... Sure you can take the boys.. Yuu." He looked at her as she grinned sadistically. "Don't worry. She'll scream... Just like we want her too~"

The boy smirked as the women charged straight for him, though Cyn stood in front of him, her arms raised in a x position, while the blades of the knives she held, pointing down to the floor as well as outwards, and the womens knife, just hitting Cyn's knuckles of her wrist, as she stepped back slightly from the force, Kanda raising his arms, to keep her steady. Biting her ear to calm her down, somehow, though it worked. Nudging the girl forward, Cynthia pushed the chinese women in front of her back a little, causing the women to stumble out of the room. Cross looked towards Road and Komui, as they all agreed, to get the kids out of the way before engaging into the bloody battle. The six of them headed for the room behind Cross' bookcase in his office, as Cynthia smiled and nodded to Kanda, closing the doors with her.

* * *

Cynthia stood outside with the women, she had a few cuts over her arms and the women in front of her was holding her shoulder, after Cynthia frachturing it slightly, as well as running the blade of her knife through it. The sweet red liquid pouring down the back and front of the womens right arm. "What's ya name, Mademoiselle?" Cynthia asked with a mocking bow, before raising her head, and moving slightly, tripping the women up after she charged at her. "Either way. I couldn't care. No one is gunna visit a non-existing grave." She kicked the lady's chest, and pinned her to the ground, before kneeling above the lady. "Tata me lovely. It was nice knowing you.. Well.. For the _hour and thirty minute _fight we have been having." One of Cynthia's knives, would stab her hand causing her to scream and Cynthia to laugh manicaouslly. Stroking the her cheek with the blade, as the crimson liquid slowly dribbled from the slash. Cynthia licked the blade and turned towards the doors.

Kanda meanwhile was slicing one of the men across the chest, after kicking the gun out of his hand, after slicing he would gouge his blade through the chest of the man, twisting it as he pulled it out slowly, the man coughing, as the blood ran from the corners of his mouth, and a patch of blood appearing to where the blade once, was, a slash virtically across his chest, a fountain of crimson sprayed across the room, before there was a gun shot, and the fourteen year old dropped to his knees.

Stabbing the own womens knife into her other hand, so she was pinned the floor. Cynthia stood up, and literally stomped on the womens chest, causing a splatter of blood the leave the redden lips of the female under her foot. The blood droplets landing over her own face. The blow could've killed her, but then Cynthia toned the pressure down because, if she did full throtle the chest of this women, Cynthia would hear her lovely screams of agonies and begging for the ten year old child not to kill her. After leaving the women gurgling on her blood in pain, moaning that it was hurting, Cynthia kicked the double doors open. Her eyes went into a shocked mode seeing Kanda lying on the floor. Running over to the boy, she dodged the two fist thrown towards her and lifted the teen up in her arms. Her hand slowly being covered by his blood.

"Y-yuu... Yuu!" She laid him down, and opened his shirt, ripping near the shoulder, as she licked the gunshot wound, a short small sigh of relief ran through her, as she heard a hiss from the other. "Yuu-"

"Cyn. Stop." She blushed as he stroked her cheek.

Faintly smiling her eyes widen catching his hand she mewled a little, causing Allen to run out of the room. His eyes widened seeing the two dead men, his sister hugging one. Well an unconcious one, but they both didn't know that. No Cynthia didn't know anything about concious. She only knew about life and death nothing more and nothing less, about killing, who should be kept alive, and who should die. Who was an ally and an enemy. She picked the samurai up, next to the boy and stood up turning to the man holding the gun. Her eyes slightly red from the sobbing, her hand covered in the blood of her friend, not her adoptive brother, a person that saved her from being what her real brother was.

Allen's eyes widened more as he watched his sister grab the man's wrist that held the gun, twisting it so much that a loud _snap! _echo'd through the room. His sister just snapped a man's wrist with the click of a finger. A cry of agnoy ran through the male neko's ears and echo'd as the man called his sister a _little fucking slut _then another scream of agnoy cried out from the same man followed by a double of _crack _then a _snap _as he fell to his knee's holding his shoulder, cradling his broken arm and wrist. Picking up the gun, she aimed it at the mans head.

"Worthless piece of SHIT!"

Straight away Road and Lavi ran out of the room. After hearing the loud _bang! _the man fell to the ground, blood splatted over her clothes, and the floor with tiny bits of the man's head, due to the sheer force of the bullet hitting his head at close range. Soon there was a blade through the other mans chest, most specifically his heart, the hilt of the sword rested on her shoulder, as she smirked, with a small evil laugh, forcefully brought the blade vertically upwards, breaking the blocking ribs, plus the shoulder blade. the scream faded as the blood sprayed and he fell to the ground, another _three_ _bang _ ran through the room as Cynthia, popped one of the bullets in his head, shoulder and right where Kanda was shot.

Blood dripping of the end of the blade, one bullet left in the pistol, firmly and tightly grasped in her hand as she left the room walking to the women, who was laying there trembling, at the look on the child's face. A look of sadness mixed with anger, a broken heart and lusting. Road ran over to the blue-haired boy, tapping his cheek softly, as he groaned slightly waking up. Road sat him up, his eyes widening at the two dead man, and Cynthia standing the sword in her hand as she aimed the gun towards the women. A sad smile on her face. Dropping the gun, she walked over and thrusted the blade into her lower stomach, a scream of agony caused Allen to grip his ears and fall to his knee's, the red blade pulled out, and was slashed across the womens torso marking an 'x', and the cross section of the 'x' is where the last thrust was made. The women gasping and weakly lifting her back, as Cynthia picked up the pistol, leaned over the hilt of the samurai, more pressure burding it, the further it enterd the womens chest, aiming the pistol at the womens head. The final _bang _ran through the office and the hallway, as the blood splattered over Cyn's face.

Slinging the gun to the side she pulled the sword out, and headed back to the room. Her expression was nothing, there was no expression. Just a girl covered in blood. Though Road helped Kanda stand as he soon walked over to the girl. Her eyes slowly tearing up as she smiled sadly, and hugged him, instead of clear tears, it was blood tears from the splatters that marked her face. Cross left the room, with Lenalee and Komui as Road walked over to Lavi and Allen. Allen knelt there crying holding his ears, trembling in fear of what his own twin had done. Lavi trying to comfort him. Cross and Komui were completely shocked at the fact, a ten year old girl and servely kill in the most horriblest of ways three grown adults clearly in their late twenties, early thirties with a sword and five bullets.

* * *

The two off them fell to the floor, blacking out. Cynthia's head, lying on the boys chest, while his hand was weakly grasping the handle of his sword _Mugen _as he would call it back in the cottage, or when they were on missions. Road frowned, they really did make a mess, purely because of Cynthia acting out of rage, thinking that she had lost her adoptive brother. Though secretly, Road knew she felt something different towards the blue-haired samurai teen. Allen would've returned with Road, Kanda and Cynthia, as the two inujured ones were placed in the basement on the lab tables. Tyki stitching Kanda back up, as Road sorted Cynthia's head out, erasing the parts about her thinking Kanda was dead, and replacing them with the knowledge about conciousness and unconciouness, so she would rage out like she did a a few hours ago. Allen was upstairs with the dog twins.

A few minutes later, there was a slight moan, as Cynthia slowly woke up, her eyes slightly opening, blurred vision as usual, before she hissed and covered her eyes from the bright light. Tyki dimmed them a little, as she unblocked them, and slowly sat up. Looking at the master, before turning to the boy beside her. Hopping of her table, she rushed to his side, taking his hand in hers frowning.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have left him with those three." She growled. "They had fucking Guns! All Y-yuu had was a sword."

Tyki walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders rubbing them a little. Road stood at the door frowning a little before turning around, and headed back up to the main floor of the house to fetch Allen. Cynthia wasn't in any state to see her brother, but Allen refused to leave. Being stubborn he demanded to see his sister. Tyki sighed, and tugged her away from the sleeping samurai, as they headed upstairs. Allen frowned a little looking at his sister as she stared at him. A small sad smile appeared on her face, while he just frowned and glared at her. Cyn slowly walked over to her brother, pushing him onto the couch. He looked at her as she trembled.

"W-what happened to you? The caring sister I had!"

"This... This happened. The abuse, slavery. The sexual harassment!" Allen trembled and gulped as Cynthia hugged him, crying.

He hugged back tighter as Road frowned shaking her head, as if to say he needed to go back to being Cross' right-hand man, so nothing would get suspicious. Cynthia let go as he sat up softly kissing her forehead as she kissed his back, he left the room, with Road, Tyki showing them to the door, Road glomping her uncle before leaving the house, and entering the car they had came back in and headed back for the club. While Kanda laid sleeping in the basement. The dog twins headed up to the spare room to sleep, Tyki frowned standing in the kitchen, as Cynthia's head in her arms as she sobbed on the couch.

She was crying because she had messed up, she left her companion, knowing it would be to much. She killed unconciously. Scared the living hell into her brother Allen, Lenalee and Lavi. The last part being they had to move away from Tyki and live with their new gaurdian, while Tyki had to train the double devils asleep upstairs.

* * *

_Okay the next chapter is going to be skipped 5 years on wards. But don't worry. I will go back and reveiw those five years in five different chapters after, two three chapters, after the five year time skip._

_As you probably.. Nowhere completely understood that Cynthia has no expreience on education about the human body. How during fights it will sometimes fall unconcious from loosing so much blood, certain moves, or because of the use of too much energy, which wears the body down. She thought Kanda was completely dead. She still thinks he is even though Road sorted through her memories a little, but sorting memories takes roughly 10 - 24 hours for it to completely wipe the specific memories, and alter them into the new wanted memories that were choosen to replace the unwanted memories._

_Yes, Lavi is a bunneh :3 He is soon going to be joining, Kanda, Cynthia Tyki and the rest of there little rouge humanimal gang.  
_

_Lenalee is an AI (Artificial Intelligent) __humanimal. _ She is a experiment, of Cross, where she was given the cells of a butterfly. So she only has the butterfly wings.

___**Humanimal: Humans that are born with the genentics of specific animals or insects. DNA-Genetic product. Came straight from their DNA creating the Genetic DNA of that specific animal or insect.** _

___****____**AI Humanimal:** Made in labs. Humans that have been given the genetics of specific animals or insects. EXPERIMENTS. Scientist that have inserted the DNA genetic's into a Human's DNA.  
_

_______Review please~_

_______x Cynthia x _


	5. Chapter 4: School

_**Title: **__Cor tenebris sadistic voluptates. Nigrum Cattus. | The dark heart of sadistic pleasures. Black cat._  
_**Rating:**__ T_  
_**Pairing: **__-_  
_**Chapter:**__ School_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** Alternative Universe, throughout the whole story. Minor Language.

* * *

"He who opens a school door, closes a prison."  
_**Victor Hugo**_

* * *

___Okay the next chapter is going to be skipped 5 years on wards. But don't worry. I will go back and reveiw those five years in five different chapters after, two three chapters, after the five year time skip._

___But the chapters will be like; • Timeskip = (TS)  
This chapters - two more chapters - 1st year of the ____5_ year TS - two more chapters - 2nd Year of the ___5_ year TS -___ two more chapters - 3rd year of the ____5_ year TS -___ two more chapters - 4th year of the ____5_ year TS - ___ two more chapters - Then a Chapter about the new Gaurdians._

* * *

******Ages of Characters. (Order of appearance for each chapter)**

**Cynthia: 15 ****************************************************| Link: 20** | ******************************************************Kanda: 19** | ******************************************************Mimi: 18** |**************************************************************************************************************************************Lulubell: 23 | **Lavi: 18****************************************************************** | ****Tyki: 26 |** **************************************************************************************************************************************************************Jasdevi: 18************************************************ | ********Allen: 15 | ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Lenalee: 16 | ****************************************************************************************************Eliade: 24 |** ******************************************************************************Komui: ************30** | **********Bak: 30**

* * *

It was the new school year, since they had moved away from their previous home. The new guardian LuluBell was really quiet, but such an annoying french women, who just constantly order you about, even if it wasn't to do with missions. Kanda always disobeyed, but Cynthia was always caught by the two helpers of Lulu; Mimi and Link. If she ever tried to slack off _duties_ she would have to deal with the Dragon duo. Mimi and Link both had Dragon genes inside them, it was a shock to Cynthia and Kanda when they were informed on what kind of Humanimals they were going to be living with. Two dragon humanimals and another neko humanimal.

They were now living in a five bedroom penthouse within the capital of France, Paris. The hometown of Lulubell and Mimi, though Link was from Germany. Cynthia despised Link, and got on okay with Mimi, but she really hated Lulubell. Kanda on the other hand, he enjoyed the fights that Link gave him, and Mimi, but as well he despised Lulubell, and commented after a week of living with the three new _companions _saying he'd rather be Cross' slave than hers, which made him recieve a punch from Cynthia and a laugh.

Quietly whimpering before hearing the door to her _new_ room slam open and her _new_ quilt yanked from her. Cyn groaned as she lifted herself up and glared at the blonde standing at the end of her bed. Letting out a small _ugh_ she stretched and then scratched her head, messing up her long white hair. Blinking a bit she scowled. "KAANNDAA YUU! Get this idiot outta my room!" She crawled and snatched the quilt back, throwing it over herself, and curling up into a ball, wrapping her tail around her legs, and twitching her ear, as the quilt settled over her. Kanda walked into her room and let out a small _che _at the boy standing at the end of her bed.

"Kanda."

"Link." His gaze went from the boys, to the lump in the middle of the bed under the quilt.

"I'll leave her to you."

Link left the room, and closed the door as Kanda sighed, as Cynthia wiggled out of the quilt poking her head from underneath, slipping and hitting the floor, dragging the quilt with her. Mimi bursted through the door making both the Japanese boy and the British girl jump like hell. Cynthia falling off the bed even more, and Kanda clutching the white shirt he was wearing for dear life. Growling, Cynthia lifted herself off from the soft carpet floor, and glared towards the blue haired, french teen, Mimi turned her gaze from the white-haired to the blue-haired and gulped seeing their glares. She legged it out of the room, just to be chased by both of them. Running into the front room, both Cynthia and Kanda stopped. Staring at the three people sitting, in the room, as Lulubell entered the room with Link and Mimi stood near the window.

"Y-you... Two..."

"Yuu-chan~"

Kanda glared at the red-haired usagi, as he waved. "Kieuseru."

Cynthia elbowed Kanda and chuckled nervously, as Kanda groaned a little. They turned towards her as she gulped and looked away. She would slowly back away and gulp as they all stared at the man behind her. Kanda's eyes widened a little, as they man wrapped his arms around her, she closed her eyes a bit, trembling slightly, before opening them and sighing. Two maybe three more people walked and stopped staring at the man, Kanda and Cynthia.

"Let go..." The grip tightened, as she coughed slightly. "T-tyki! Let go."

"Let go of her Tyki." A small smirk came after, as she froze slgihtly. Remembering the same smirk from five years ago.

"_Hgn- _You!" She glared at the dark-haired american boy. One of the twins. His brother poked his head from behind the other and smiled slightly. "Dado! Kutabare!"

"Cyn! Calm down." Tyki whispered to her as she struggled.

Dragging her to a different room, Devit smiled as Kanda frowned and followed them along with the third one that was standing behind them. Tyki stood near the door and opened it to Kanda, and the other, Kanda's small shadow that not even Yuu had noticed. Cyn looked up to her twin as she blinked, he smiled sweetly and waved. Running over to his sister he hugged her softly as she hugged back softly as well, trembling a tad during the hug. Tyki sighed as Kanda looked at their former guardian. While Cynthia caught up a bit with her brother, Kanda and Tyki were conversing near the door before the twins looked up, after hearing a disapproving growl and then _'fuck that' _leaving the blue-haired teens mouth, as Tyki raised his hands in defence. Cyn slowly walked over to them and blinked with Allen next to her.

"W-what's... Wrong?"

"They want you to cut your hair." Kanda growled coldly. "So you and Moyashi will look more like twins."

"Moyashi?" The twins turned to Kanda with a confused look on their faces.

"You know. Bean sprout. The short-_ish_ white beans used for stir fired rice and shit like that?"

"They're not short Baka." Cyn retorted "Anyway... We're both nearly taller than you. Idiot." Allen finished as they both smirked.

"Che. Whatever."

They glared at him, as Tyki lead Cyn out of the room with Allen, back to the lounge area, where Mimi was already set up to cut Cyn's hair. Even though it was start of a new school year, it was actually Cynthia's and Kanda's first days at the school, due to living in the shadows and killing off the idiots who sell kids for money, and to make a good business, the Leader of the little _humanimals _gang that had gone on for generations on end, they thought it would be a good time to start sending the suitable kids, to a school that had 4 years. Kanda was in the third year, but the last part of the third year. While Cyn was in the second year because of her age. It was all based on age. Every two years you go up with in age, you move up one year. So soon as Cynthia hits seventeen, she will be a third year, while Kanda will be in his fourth and last year of school. Though no students of the school, actually know what happen to the students after they have finished the four years in the school's curriculum.

* * *

After having her hair cut, taking a shower, Allen helping her with her uniform, she looked much like a boy already, it was pretty annoying for her, because the uniform made her itch a lot. Both of them walked out of the room, Cynthia scratching her arms as they looked at the two of them, she had the same scar as Allen, but on the right side of her face, instead of her left, which shows how to tell the two apart. Both smiled as they asked if they were ready yet, nodding Kanda gulped, it was going to be hard for most of the ones who originally new Cynthia as to being a girl. But seeing how she looked so much like her twin brother, this was going to be a hard four years of school.

The twins, Kanda and Lavi all hopped into Tyki's car, as the other twins, Link and Mimi hopped into Lulu's car, while Daisya decided that he was just going to pick up the others from around the area and head to the school by foot with them. There were no objections to it, and the two cars set out for the school. In the back of Tyki's car, you had Allen and Lavi commenting on how Cynthia looked, Lavi talking about how cute she was, even if she looked like a boy, and attempting to kiss her, while Allen was trying to keep his red-haired friends lips away from his sisters face, and causing havoc, sitting in the middle of this was Cynthia herself, her expression was a tired one of all the commotion. Kanda just stared out of the window, while Tyki gripped the steering wheel, attempting to concentrate on the road but it was slowly failing as the commotion grew much louder.

"ENOUGH! JUST SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!"

Finally, Cynthia snapped, her anger getting the best of her as it slightly made the two in the front jump, again, Kanda gripped the white shirt for dear life near his heart and gulped, Tyki swerved a little on the road jumping, causing Cynthia to crash into Lavi and Lavi to blush furiously, as well as tremble for the sudden outburst of the girl. Allen on the other hand, was backed into the door away from his sister knowning that now was not to time to argue, and decided to be quiet for the rest of the journey, making it much more easier for Tyki to concentrate, and not end up getting them all killed, in a stupid car crash because of how Cyn looked as a boy. In the other car, they all watched Tyki's swerve slightly and wondered what the fuck was happening with in the red vehical to make the portaguese language teacher swerve like that.

* * *

Making it to the school in one piece, well, mostly one piece, Kanda was still slightly recovering from his mini heart attack that he was given from Cynthia's outburst and Tyki's swerved driving. Cynthia stood next to the Japanese boy, making sure he was okay as Lavi leaned against Tyki's car, much to the teachers disapproval, but ignored the wolf man's anger and kept leaning against it, while he still conversed, and caused an slightly argument with Allen over his sisters apperance. Lulubell had just pulled into the teachers car park, all off them climbing out as Lulu ran to Tyki to check if he was okay, and asked what had happened to make him swerve like he did in the middle of the road.  
Explaining, both teachers headed inside, while the students stood out near the cars. Devit always kept his eye on Cynthia, as she made sure her friend was okay. Mimi and Link were talking about Tyki and Lulu, and what they thought about their actual relationship. Cynthia never thought Link would be that type of guy, but it looked like he was. Daisya soon turned up with Lenalee, Road and a few others. Allen looked at his sister as she smiled as Kanda petted her, after calming down, he was slightly envious of his sister, she had a good-looking friend, who he found attractive, in many ways.

_Cyn-nee is so lucky... She has such a good-looking friend, and he is a fighter which makes it better. I wish I had some-_

"...len-kun... Allen-kun." Lenalee muttered waving her hand in front of his face, pulling him out of his thoughts as Lavi smirked at who he was looking at.

"Allen has a crush~"

"Shut up! BakaLavi!" He pouted and looked away, under his fringe, his cheeks slightly tinted with a faint shade of pink as Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other and grinned.

Cynthia and Kanda headed towards the building as Lenalee, Lavi and Allen walked behind them followed by the rest. Stepping into the huge academy, she trembled, as Kanda nudged her forward, causing her to push him away, softly, and then a small chuckle came from both of them as they both continued to walk. The others had already parted ways to their homerooms, while it was only five of them left; Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, Kanda and Cynthia. All off them standing in the hallway, Lavi and Lenalee dragged Cynthia away leaving Kanda and Allen standing their clueless, as Lenalee looked back towards Allen and smiled, giving him a small wink. Which soon made it click about what they had done.

While dragging his twin away, Lenalee dragged her into the girls bathroom, while Lavi stood gaurd. Kanda stood there and then stared at the twin of his friend, before turning away and letting out a small _che _then heading to the receptionist, grabbing Cynthia's and his own timetables for the year. Grumbling, Allen pouted just like Cynthia would.

_They really are twins. What is he attempting? Stupid brother of Kizashi*_

"What?" Kanda looked at him blankly as he jumped faintly and looked at the blue-haired teen. "If you havent got anything to say. Go get your little friends and sister. Moyashi."

"It's Allen!" The white-haired boy stormed off towards the direction Lavi and the others went.

_What does Cyn see in him.. He is terrible and so mean! Ugh. What did I fucking see in him._

Lavi looked at Allen as he stormed down the hallway pissed. Gulping he knocked on the girls bathroom door, as Lenalee walked out with Cynthia, well.. And unconcious Cynthia. Allen glared at Lenalee, as his eyebrow twitched slightly, and his fist clenched as she dragged his sister past him, completely blanking the white-haired neko, Lavi followed behind her with Allen as they arrived back to Kanda was. Lenalee recieved the same look, from Kanda, as she did from Allen, though, this one was much more cold and deadly. Lenalee felt her heart stop for a mear second before dropping the girl to the floor and hiding behind Lavi, trembling.

"What did you do to Kizashi!"

"Kizashi?"

_Kizashi? The hell... With the nicknames.. Stupid Samurai!_

"Who the fuck is Kizashi... Bakanda!" Allen scowled tapping his sister cheek, waking her up as she coughed slightly, and spat over the floor. Wiping her mouth. "The fuck did you feed her!"

"What? It was only apple slices." Lenale shrugged as Cynthia wiped her mouth.

"Apple slices, yeah... If that was an apple, I don't know what the fuck Yuu feeds me!" Cynthia muttered coughing again, as Lenalee smiled slightly.

Lavi whistled quietly, before looking at Allen. "Soo... Any good lines tossed at eachother while we were feeding Cynthia?"

The two boys blinked and then looked away, Allen's eye brow twitched in annoyance, as Kanda scowled, and Cynthai knelt puking like hell over the floor. Lavi muttered quietly _guess not _as Lenalee sighed and went to get the nurse. The green-haired girl knew exactly what she had given Cynthia, just didn't want to admit it and made up a poxy fib saying it was apple slices. Both Lavi and Lenalee knew what they gave Cynthia. Knowing that it would cause Cynthiat to be sick. Tyki walked down the hallway and blinked seeing the kids in the hall, Lavi raised his arms in defence and Allen and himself were arguing again, meanwhile Kanda was attempting to get Cynthia to stop puking over the floor, and save the janitors for having to deal with the huge puddle of sick.

"What's going on?" Tyki muttered as they all looked at him, apart from Cynthia who was still, in the process of coughing her guts up, and puking it all out.

"Lenalee fed Cynthia something. Lavi won't spit out what it was, and now Moyashi is in process of trying to get it out of him, while I'm taking care of Kizashi, while she pukes her guts up."

"Oh. Also. From now on, call Cynthia, Alex. And make sure to say He or His instead of She or Her's." Tyki muttered. "It's just how it was all aranged. Live with it."

Lenale arrived back with Eliade the nurse as Tyki smiled towards the women, and pointed at the twin lying on the floor. As Eliade helped the girl up, Tyki went and got the janitors, while Kanda and Allen continued to try and get it out of Lenalee and Lavi, what the fed to "Alex".

* * *

Lying in the nurses office for the first lesson. Soon as the bell rang, both Kanda and Allen, headed straight for the infernary to see if Alex was okay. Arriving their, already Devit and Jasdero was there talking to Eliade, about Alex as Kanda scowled growling, at the elder dog twin. It was quite hard, not to show their true natures at the school, because this academy was actually mixed with Humanimals, AI Humanimals and Humans. So all AI Humanimals and Humanimals had to hide their natures of their genetics from their choosen or born animal DNA within them. While around the humans. For Kanda, that was the hardest thing to do, being cold, harsh, ignorant and foul, his anger is what brings the fox inside of him out. Trying to control his anger was something he never learned to do.

Alex slowly woke up as she coughed, Allen ran to her side, moving her fringe out of her face, she smiled and laughed before sitting herself up, her smiled turning into a scowl as she looked at the elder twin dog, standing near the nurse. Since it was a break, Jasdero went off to find Mimi, since they were in most classes together, they had started to talk and become friendly with each other, plus Jasdero was in hardly any of Devit's classes, but Alex was, which made him grin, the same grin sent shivers down her spine reminding her off what happened five years ago. Eliade would hand Devit a note, as he took it, and soon walked out, waving his hand smirking, as he left the infernary. Leaving Alex, Kanda and Allen, with the nurse.

"Now. It seem's that Alex was forced fed, some tablets... But it's unknown to what sort. I'm well aware that Lenalee Lee is an experiment created by Cross Marian, and her brother Komui Lee, so it could be that they were tablets to react with something, that is within the boy." Eliade frowned looking over the results of the student. "It's possible it was, to try and bring out her murderous side."

Kanda's eyes widened slightly as Allen trembled, and Alle frowned. They all remember the scene of what had unfolded during their mission, given by the higher ups, otherwise known as Adam or "The Earl" he was the head of the small rebel group. While Malcolm C. Lvellie was the head of the people who owned clubs, that hired Child Sex Slaves, and the principal of the academy. The two never got along, and has been competing against each other ever since. Hence the two organizations. The AI Humanimals Org. also known as the Order, and the Humanimals org. also known as the Noah Clan.

There were some AI Humanimals that were undercover to infiltrate the Noah lands, and area's owned by "The Earl." Just to wipe out the small stupid organization that was ruining the industrial world, that Lvellie wanted to recreate using Children as sex slaves, and servants of clubs that wouldn't even let under 16's around the place. Though that had to change, since Lvellie was the owner of every person who owned a club like that. Including Cross Marian, yet Cross never listened to Lvellie's demands, due to having Allen, a Humanimal as his servant. Cross knows that Allen is apart of the oposing organization, but he doesn't care. He tends to ignore demands from Lvellie and he runs his club how he wants, and not how Lvellie does.

"I would suggest if in any of Alex's classes. Keep a good eye on him, and make sure nothing happens. Any strange behaviour report to me! Not the teachers, because they will report to the head, and we don't want the oposing team leader to know about what one of his little pets, have done to one of ours." Eliade explained as the three nodded, and headed out of the room.

* * *

It had been about three more lessons, and in all the three lessons, Alex was with her brother, though the bad part is she was with Devit as well as Lenalee. The problem with this school was, that even if your in different years, you still get mixed up, no matter what you year was. So like the current class there was about three first years, twelve second years, five third years, and two maybe three fourth years, making a total of twenty three maybe four students in one class, and that was Science, with professer Komui Lee, and his assistant Bak Chang. Alex figured the only reason Bak was their, was to stop Komui for going crazy over his little sister, yet that failed, becuase both Allen and Alex noticed that Bak had a slightly soft spot for the fake humanimal.

"Ne! Lena-chan!" Allen called out with a slight smirk. "Come over here. You can work with us~" Alex finished.

Lenalee blinked and nodded walking over to their table, as Komui and Bak both looked intensly at the twins. Alex helped Lenalee out every now and again, and after dropping one of the flasks, Lenalee went to pick up a shard of the glass, though sliced her finger, as Allen took her hand away, he placed it in his mouth, causing the chinese girl to blush furiously, and blush even more when she felt Alex brush past her to grab a plaster. Arriving back to the lab desk, she wrapped the plaster around Lenalee's finger, as Allen nudged her and pointed towards Bak and Komui, as they stood their in slight defeat of what the twins had just done to _their_ Lenalee.

Devit on the other hand, scowled slightly, at the atmosphere around the twins and Lenalee, it was an almost sickening lovey dovey atmosphere. Lenalee waved towards him, and gestured for him to come over, as Alex looked towards who she was gesturing to and scowled looking away. Devit gladly went and joined them. It wasn't until the bell rang, that Alex was the first out of the door, with her brother stumbling behind, Lenalee and Devit quietly walking out. Allen left Alex alone, as he went to report to Eliade, that nothing strange had happened during the three hours of classes she had. When she stopped, she felt herself, being dragged backwards ands struggled, this part of the academy seemed a little dead to Alex, but she trembling before letting out a muffled moan, from her neck being bitten, and that signature smirk, appearing across the rebel american dog teen's face, as she tried to talk, but they were just getting constantly muffled by the boy, she could ask questions, though with hearing that one smirk she knew it was him, her worse nightmare, she hated that boy and wished he would just drop dead.

While struggling in the boys arms, Kanda and Lavi met up with Allen and Lenalee, as they all wondered where and what Alex and Devit were doing. So they all went and looked for her with out the police. Though they decided to look themselves, because, by time the police would arrive, Alex could've been somewhere else within the city. Though that didn't stop Kanda and Allen from finding the girl, and they knew this probably would take a while.

* * *

_Kay so yeah. Lenalee and Lavi are tyna confuse Kanda, by making Allen out to be Cynthia and Cynthia out to be Allen, though its failing (Really badly. Sucks for them :P) Devit is trying to make Kanda jealous, by hanging around Cyn, but she aint having any of that, and keeps threating him. Jasdero, Link and Mimi are becoming friends, because they are de onez that don't mingle with the peeplez around themz. Yah get me (I joke.. Never doing that type of writing again. Its terrible.)  
_

_During chapters where they are at school. Instead of me writing Cynthia this, Cynthia that blahde blah blah. It would be Alex this, Alex that blahde blah blah. Due to Alex being a unisexual name, (boy or girls) it easier to remember what to call Cynthia during school parts. Plus if I used a name like "Nathan" it would cause me to write something like, "Nathan kissed _ which caused himself to blush as well as _" though with the name Alex I can still write it like this; "Alex kissed _ which caused herself to blush as well as _" Those that make sense at all.. :/ if not.. Gomen, I can't explain things that well._

_The next chapter is gunna be fun~_

**_Kizashi -_ 萌し_ - Bean Sprouts - Cynthia_**  
**_Moyashi - _モヤシ_ - Bean Sprouts - Allen_**

SCHOOL INFO PART:

_Road - 1st Year | Allen & Cynthia - 2nd Years | Jasdevi, Kanda, Daisya, Mimi, Lenalee & Lavi - 3rd Years | Kanda, Daisya (Partly) & Link - 4th Year_

_Lala - Music Teacher | Tyki - Language Teacher | Cross, Bak & Komui - Science Teachers | Bookman - History Teacher | Lulubell - Vice-Principal | Malcolm C. Lvellie - Principal | Eliade - School Nurse | Epstain - P.E Coach | Tiedoll - Art Teacher_

_1st Years: 11 - 13 | 2nd Years: 14 - 16 | 3rd Years: 17 - 19 | 4th Years: 20 - 22 | Teachers: 23+_

_Remember to REVIEW~_

_x Cyn x_


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble

_**Title:**_Cor tenebris sadistic voluptates. Nigrum Cattus. | The dark heart of sadistic pleasures. Black cat.  
_**Rating:**__ T - M_  
_**Pairing:** Devithia | Yullen_  
_**Chapter:** Trouble_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** Alternative Universe, throghout the whole story.  
It goes from T - M, so at first its just minor language and a bit of kissing. Then it goes to killing, and a bit of gore.

Remember. Cynthia's name is still Alex, for School parts in the chapters. If it's nothing to do with school, it will be Cynthia again.

* * *

"Never underestimate the power of jealousy and the power of envy to destroy. Never underestimate that."  
**_Oliver Stone_**

* * *

******Ages of Characters. (Order of appearance for each chapter)**

**Cynthia: 15 | Devit********: 1************8 ********************************| ************************************************************Kanda: 19** | **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************Jasdero: 18** | ******************************************************************************************************************Allen: 15** | ******************************************************************************************************************************Tyki: 26** |**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Lenalee: 16 | ****************************************************************************************************Eliade: 24** | Lavi:18 | **************************************************************************************Lulubell: 23 | Lvellie: 50 | **Link: 20****************************************************************** | ****Mimi: 18 | Cross: 34**

* * *

Devit held her firmly against him, as he slid down the back of the lockers, trying to keep her quiet, as the rest of the students left for the cafeteria. Once they were all gone, he let go of her, as she scrambled to lean against the wall opposite him, trembling she frowned looking away. He leaned over and gently stroked her cheek as she flinched. Purring lightly she turned to face him, and licked his hand slightly, before he smiled and gripped her chin, pulling her into a kiss. She held his wrist placing her hand on his cheek, as he grinned alittle into the kiss. _Why am I doing this? What about Yuu... Allen... God. Stop kissing him Cynthia! _He slid his tongue over her bottom lip, causing her to gasp a little, and him to push his tongue into her mouth, though he pulled away when someone ran past. Alex sat there trembling, her arms now wrapped around her legs, as he hugged her softly. _Y-yuu... H-help! _Her eyes tear'd up slightly as she coughed, and covered her mouth.

Meanwhile, Allen and Kanda, paired up to go and find Alex. Lavi and Lenalee, went to warn Eliade, that Alex had disappeared. Since the tablets within the girl, could act up at any moment, it could lead to disaster within the school. Lavi actually went to tell Tyki, since Tyki knows how to control Alex's rage. Kanda looking on the east section of the school while Allen looked on the west. After getting the teachers, Tyki looked south and Lavi looked north. Eliade and Lenalee were prepairing the stuff to knock Alex out and keep her calm.

"You haven't changed." Alex lifted her head and looked at the boy next to her. "Cynthia... Right?" Nodding a little. He smirked. "You really haven't grown out of wanting to please someone."

The girls eyes widened a little as she stood up, and started to walk away, though Devit soon grabbed her arm, yanking her back to the floor, as another kid ran past. She trembled sitting there, trying to get her arm out of his grip, only to be pulled towards him, and unwillingly placed on his lap. He smirked as she growled a little, he wrapped her arms around herself, and pinned them against her back, as she leaned against him, closing her eyes, blushing. She wished the others would hurry and find her before, she ended up killing the idiot that decided to bind her wrists with his school tie. She felt like she was being forced to wear a straight jacket, with the way the kid had binded her. lifting her off his lap, he sat her against the wall, and kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth again, just to make her trembled and slightly moan, swirling his tongue around hers, she felt a little of her saliva, escape and run down one of the corners of her mouth. Satisfied with his work again, he petted her leaving the girl sitting there, she trembled blushing visciously, as he disappeared.

"That... B-bitch...!"

She screamed, as Kanda stopped hearing the muffled words, before running towards them, he passed Devit, as he smirked and Kanda stopped looking behind him at the boy as he left to go find his twin brother. A scowl appeared on Kanda's face as he continued on, and ran to find her. Allen started walking back to the east side of the school, as well, and heard the scream, both of the boys could hear it due to their sense of hearing. Heading towards his sister, he saw Kanda as they both stopped outside of the locker area, that Alex and Devit were in, turning slightly she sat there her head on her knee's trembling, bound by the bastards tie. Straight away, Kanda knelt in front of her lifting her head, wiping the droul from her chin, and the tears forming in her eyes, while Allen unbinded her, by undoing the tie. She stood up, and took the tie from her brother, heading towards where Jasdero would be, knowing Devit would end up there. She didn't know how, but she knew. Something like a twin's instintic. Alex always had the urge to leave Tyki, and find Allen, because there was only a certain about of time where a twin could be parted from their other. Though Allen and Alex lived with it.

* * *

Devit smirked as he looked at the girl walking towards him, just to be met when she got there, with a fist against his jaw. Once on the ground, Alex soon knelt above him, as she went to throw another using her left hand but, he grabbed her fist, and twisted her wrists slgihtly before snapping it slightly, and completely breaking her left wrist, and then threw a punch at her as well, which was okay to a certain extent, since the others around them thought she was a boy and only a few new her actual gender, but she stumbled back. The others around them crowded as Allen went to warn Tyki, and Kanda attempted to try and get her to calm down helping her off the ground as Jasdero helped his brother up.  
Kanda sighed and let go of the girl, knowing that she would probably end up starting on him as well. Devit grinned at her, as she kicked his chest, making him stumble slightly, but before he could fall over, she gripped his right forearm and twisted it behind him, lifting it up to his left shoulder, breaking his shoulder, as he growled hearing the little crack. Kneeing him in the back of the legs, causing him to fall the ground, she knelt over him and sat on his lower back, still holding his broken arm, yanking his hair upwards so he was facing her and grinned.

"Next time you want a fucking kiss... Ask, motherfucker!"

The students surrounding them, backed away making a bigger space. As she stood up, then stepped in front of him, going to kick him, she felt a fist make contact with her stomach, causing her to cough, and lean against the person who did it, before she could do anything else.

"That's enough Alex!"

Her breath hitched as she panted, when her brother raised his voice at her. He pinned her to the floor, to keep her undercontrol, while they waited for Tyki to get here. Frowning she stopped struggling, and turned her face, so she was looking at the ground. Devit sat up slightly and wiped the blood from his mouth, that had only just started to run down his chin, from the corner of his mouth, after the sheer force that Alex put into the first punch she through at him, and then moved his hand to his broken shoulder. Kanda carefully helped Devit up, not trying to hurt his arm even more, as Allen lifted his sister from the ground.

"That's it! Everyone back to class." The students all left as Kanda, kept a firm grip on Devit, and Allen kept a firm grip on his sister. Tyki looked at them and sighed. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"He started it... By fucking dragging me away, like a stupid kidnapper!"

"You love it really. Cyn-thi-a" He spaced out the syllables of her actual name as she growled and spat at him, Kanda slightly moving him away from the bloody saliva.

"Fuck you. Stupid mutt!"

Lenalee entered with Eliade and Lavi as they looked at the two of them. The first one that Eliade went to was Devit, to check on his arm. Alex spat on the floor, from the blood starting to build up in her mouth, after recieving the punch from Devit, and being winded by her brother. Lenalee looked at Alex slightly fearful of what she could do, if you get on her bad side. Lavi blinked and then smirked, he was starting to like Alex even more as the day progressed forward.

* * *

The two sat out side Lvellie's office, waiting paitently during the last lesson of the day, as the day for school slowly drew to a close. Lulubell soon left the office and looked at the two of them before sighing, and pointed to the door as the both walked in to come face to face with the principals stern glare. What was worse, is that both of them, were on the opposing team to his. They were both on The Earls side, while he was on the opposing side for the AI humanimals. So this was going to be very awkward.

"Devitto, and Alex Walker right?" The two nodded and gulped slightly. Devit's arm was in a sling, due to Alex breaking his shoulder, and her own wrist was in a cast from Devit breaking it. "You both are being suspended for the time of four days. We do not tolerate fighting in this academy. AT ALL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Y-yes Mister Lvellie!" The two said wiping the spit from their faces with their non-broken hand, arm whatever.

"Dismissed." Just about to leave the room, Alex growled and stopped with Devit. "Oh. And both of you will be staying at Miss. Bell's apartment. For your days of suspension. TOGETHER. So start getting used to each other." The sighed and nodded with a _Yes Mister Lvellie _and swiftly left the office, plus the secutaries office and headed towards the entrance of the academy.

"This is your fucking fault. Stupid mutt."

"Like you can talk. Fucking furrball."

She stopped as he looked round, just to be pinned against the lockers by his throat. "I just broke your motherfucking shoulder.. Do you want your throat crushed as well?"

"Like you can even do that."

"I killed three adults in their late twenties with a sword and five bullets. Plus two adults in their early fourties with a fucking knife. And I can easily kill you right here. Right now." Her gripped tightened on his throat as he choked a little. "Do you really want to go there?"

Shaking his head she let go of his throat, and started to walk away, he rubbed his neck and growled slightly, following behind her, quietly as they were soon met with Tyki in the parking lot. Sitting in the front, she was soon joined by Devit in the back and Kanda, as well as Allen, and Tyki in the drivers seat. Kanda and Allen were both given strict orders from The Earl to keep an eye on the two of them, and to make sure they didn't end up killing eachother on their four day suspension. Lvellie on the other hand was told that the two of them, had to go on an urgent call, to their familes in their home countries and wouldn't be back for at least four, maybe five days.

She sat their mumbling to herself looking out of the window holding her wrist as Devit looked straight a head of him, since he was sitting between Allen and Kanda, and not thinking any of them would notice, he glanced towards her, looking from the corner of his eyes. Tyki frowned seeing it in the mirror, before going back to concentrating on the road. Kanda frowned a little and went back to stairing out of the window, he really didn't want to have to babyset the mutt, yet he was already used to babysetting the kitten in the front. It's just the mutt he hated, though figuring he could just make Allen babysit Devit, while he kept an eye on Cynthia.

* * *

Once arriving at the house, Cynthia straight away kicked the door open and walked in ignoring the calls off her name, she went straight to her room, slamming the door closed and locking it, sliding down the back of the door and sighing. Trying to keep her anger in, she removed the velcro cast from her wrist and slung it across her room, standing up just to walk to the on-suit bathroom she had. Opening the door, and turning the shower off, she undressed, no matter how much it hurt her wrist she still did it, locking the bathroom door before stepping into the shower. Allen, Kanda and the other two sat in the front room, waiting for her to come back, after cooling down.

"Why would you even do that Devitto. I told you after they had left. If you ever saw Cynthia again. DO NOT TOUCH HER!"

Devit sat there his left arm resting on his bent knee, his foot on the edge of the chair he was sitting on, as he stared out of the window ignoring the ones around him. Frowning he faintly growled. Allen raised an eye brow and finally figured out why he wasn't listening. He need Jasdero, without his other half, he didn't feel complete. Kanda looked at Allen and blinked a little before Allen whispering to him what was up with Devit. Cynthia walked into the room drying her hair wearing a pair of shorts and an oversized shirt, to be specific. Kanda's shirt, which he growled at, and both Allen and Tyki snickered at it. She walked over to Devit, and kicked the chair, causing it to wobble a little and him to jump a bit, then turn and growl slightly, both of them sighed while staring out of the room.

"Oh Allen... You have to come back to the school. Lvellie is going to be sending Link to keep an eye on these two. We'll have Kanda for our side of it, while Lvellie has Link for his side."

"This rivalry shit, is getting annoying."

"You can say that again." Allen mumbled to Kanda's comment as Tyki sighed, and Link walked in.

"Looks like it's time to go Allen."

They turned towards Devit and Cynthia as the just kept staring out of the window. Cynthia leaned on the back of the chair, resting her chin on Devits, as the rest were all shocked. They never saw the two this calm around each other. Unless they just act as if they hate each other, while in public. This made both Link and Kanda sigh with a little relief that these four days wouldn't be hell. Just before leaving Allen smiled and laughed at bit. They looked towards him then back to the two near the window.

"You guys ever heard the quote _Dogs are our link to paradise. They don't know evil or jealousy or discontent*_?" They looked at him and shook their heads slightly confused. "You're looking at it." Allen pointed towards his sister and Devit. "It's not obvious until your really notice it. Even though I haven't been around Cyn for a while, and Cyn hasn't been around Devit. It's obvious, to me now."

Walking away quietly. They all walked to the door with Tyki and Allen, as Cynthia wrapped her arms around, Devit's neck in a hug gesture, whispering sorry into his ear calmly as he smiled, and just sat there, his tail waggin a little as Cyn chuckled a little, petting him, and heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Allen looked at Kanda and smiled before mumbling to him, in his ear.

"Devit is Cynthia's get away. Have you ever thought.. Devit might actually be letting Cynthia attack him."

Kanda blinked a little, before frowning again, and looking at him. As Tyki turned to get Allen, Link blinked. Kanda was attempting to process what the hell was happening, and eventually it came to him. Allen was kissing him. Tyki and Link stood there slightly shocked by Allen's actions as he pulled away and climbed into the car Kanda stood there blushing slightly. Cynthia stood looking out of the kitchen window, seeing what her brother did, she set the glass carefully on the side, and walked to her room, causing Devit to jump a little from the slam of her door.

"Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes... just be an illusion.*"

Devit mumbled quietly to himself as Link and Kanda walked back into the penthouse. Kanda blinked and looked at him, seeing that he hadn't moved at all, though they both wandered where Cynthia had gone. Soon enough the dog-boy pointed towards the hallway leading to Cynthia's room as Link walked to where the glass was standing and looked out of the window seeing Tyki's car pulling out of the drive.

"Kanda. She saw, what Walker did." Link muttered as Kanda frowned.

Walking towards her room. He stopped opening the door just to find, the window to her balcony open. Her clothes changed and the case that held most of her equipment inside opened on her bed. He walked out of the room, and straight to his grabbing his sword, before heading towards the front room. Link looked at him, seeing him grab the long jacket he always wore while on missions. Devit stood up and ran to the door looking at Kanda, as Kanda looked at the dog boy and whispered in his ear. "Keep Link out of the way. Cyn's gone to kill one of the slave buyers again." Devit nodded as Kanda left the house. Link looked at the american teen curiously, as he walked back to his seat and stared out of the window again. As it started to get late.

(Goes M rate from here onwards.)

* * *

Cynthia stood in the office shadows, she was wearing her leather shorts, and cropped shirt that stopped just above her stomach. She had two holsters around her legs, one holding a gun and the other a knife. The owner of the club walked into the office with one of the slaves, as she slipped one of the knives from the back of her belt she threw it at the door, as it just missed the man, the girl stumbled backwards trembling, as she fell over, Cynthia stepped out and walked over towards him. Taking the gun she shot his leg, causing him to fall the floor. Grabbing his throat she smiled sadistically before smiling sadly and pushed him against the wall.

"Sorry to have to do this to you... But I really, do on approve of how you treat the girls and boys around here. You disgusting perverted arsehole!"

She turned to the girl and gestured towards the door, as the girl quickly stood up and ran out of the room, not wanting to get involved in what the women was going to do to the man. Soon as the girl left, Cyn, threw the man to ones side. taking the knife from the door, she walked over to him, and took his arm and pinning it the floor before grinning as he quivered and trembled in fear beneath her. She raised the knife and rammed it through his wrist, the clash of the blade and his bone, caused the most agonizing scream to leave the man's mouth, as she grinned, the blood slowly pooling around his wrist. She took the lipstick out of her back pocket and slowly started to put it over his lips, as he went to raise and grab her wrist with his other she glared and grabbed the gun, that she had put back in the holster and aimed it at his head.

"I'm sure you know who I am."

"Yeah. Cynthia Walker. The girl who killed five adults with mear weapons. Three with a sword and five bullets, while two with just a blut bladed knife."

"Good. That saves introductions. Not that they matter right now really. Because.." She smiled placing the lid back on the lipstick and putting it in her pocket agian. "You're just gonna end up being, another non-existing grave when I'm finished."

She stood up, after stabbing his hand into the ground with a knife, and walking to his desk, taking the sword from under the edge, and walking back over to him. Smiling, she spun the sword around her hand, and then stabbed it into his left leg. Smiling as he screamed in agony. Meanwhile, Kanda entered the club and looked around, heading for the elevators, and clicked the floor for the owners office. She smiled, and would stand there slashing ever part of her victims body, until the floor was covered with a puddle of his blood, and parts of his insides were slowly slipping from under his shredded skin. Broken ribs, and other bones. She removed the dagger from the mans hand, while slinging the sword to one side. It was a good job she was wearing gloves. Taking the gun again, she shoot his head, and then his heart, before walking out of the room just to stare at the blue-haired japanese fox, standing near the elevators.

"You saw didn't you?"

"So what. It's not like I can stop him."

"Cyn-"

"Don't bother."

"You're such a stubborn bitch sometimes."

"You know Kanda... _Even cats grow lonely and anxious*. _Remember that. Idiot."

She walked past him into the elevator, as he threw his jacket at her and frowned a little. She held the jacket and closed her eyes pressing the ground floor. Putting the jacket on, to cover her blood stained clothes, she wiped her face a little with the sleeve, as she left the club and headed back towards the pent house. Kanda on the other hand walked in the office and covered his mouth a little at the way she had left the owner. And soon headed out of the office and back to the pent house, slightly grossed out, but the girl, but didn't mind it since, most of their victims ended up like that.

* * *

Once he was back at the house, Kanda stood there staring at the people who were in the lounge. In order it was Tyki, Lulu Bell, Link, Mimi, Allen, Devit, Jasdero, Lenalee, Lavi and Cross. Now adding Kanda to the set, and soon to be Cynthia. The all sit there talking in two seperate groups. The AI in one side and the Humanimals in the other. As the front door slammed, Kanda jumped a little, as his coat was thrown over his head, and Cynthia walked straight to her room. Not even bothering to say _hi _to the company they had. Though. She stopped and walked into the room looking at them, before heading through the Lounge, stepping over the dog twins, nearly tripping over Devit, and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing something to eat and a cartoon of milk. Before walking back into the room. Still covered in blood.

"Oh. You might want to turn the news on."

She said drinking from the straw as Mimi turned the news on and they all stood there in shock, as Lenalee covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"It's a masterpiece. They do say; _The only antidote to mental suffering is physical pain*._ The antidote to my mental suffering is seeing the pain of the idiots that cause the suffering." She laughed and walked out as Allen glared at her. "I think it's the best kill I've done so far. Be proud. It's one less bastard in the world to force children to be slaves."

* * *

_Okay~ One more chapter to go before the first review of the 5 years that passed by. Don't worry. They will be good. I hope. o.o;  
_

_Anyway._

_The quotes with * next to them._

Dogs are our link to paradise. They don't know evil or jealousy or discontent. - Milan Kundera | _Devit is basically Cynthia's get away from all the violence and killing she does. To Allen's point of view anyway. The others just see it as, Cynthia using Devit as a punch bag for her stress. (In a way.. That is what she uses him for.)_

Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes... just be an illusion. – Javan | _Basically, You have Devit talking about how, Cyn would slowly be falling for Kanda, though her brother has already fallen and made the first move (the kiss) which made Cyn jealous slgihtly, and caused her to kill the man out of rage, because of Allen's action, and because of what the man does. (Just referre the first quote at the top of the chapter~)_

The only antidote to mental suffering is physical pain. – Karl Marx | _Cynthia said this, as she refferred to her previous years, before she was helped by Tyki and Kanda. How she was put through physical and mental suffering and pain. Though her antidote now is, instead of the physical pain she went through, while recieveing the mental suffering. Even though she is still recieveing mental suffering of those years. Seeing her victims in pain, cures her suffering._

Even cats grow lonely and anxious. - Mason Cooley |_ She basically was saying, that she kills through her loneliness, though she gets anxious after completing her kill, which leads her to run for help from people she trusts. Like Kanda and Tyki for instance._

_REVIEW and Enjoy._

_x Cyn x_


	7. Chapter 6: Walker's

_**Title: **__Cor tenebris sadistic voluptates. Nigrum Cattus. | The dark heart of sadistic pleasures. Black cat._  
_**Rating:**__ M_  
_**Pairing:**_ Yullen.  
_**Chapter:**__ Walkers._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** Alternative Universe, throghout the whole story.  
Nea was born a while after Mana was. So Nea would be a lot younger. Ruffly between 17 - 21.

* * *

"Beyond a doubt truth bears the same relation to falsehood as light to darkness."  
**_Leonardo da Vinci_**

* * *

**Ages of Characters. (Order of appearance for each chapter)**

**Cynthia: 15 | Kanda: 19 | Allen: 15 | Link: 20 | Lavi: 18 | Lenalee: 17 | Devit: 18 | Lulu Bell: 23 | Mimi: 18 | Tyki: 26 | Neah: 17 - 21 | Cross: 34 | Road: 12 (22)  
**

* * *

They all sat watching the news while Cynthia sat in her room. Quietly listening, cleaning her knives. The women on the tv, rambled on about who the guy was, what the police had updated the news reporters. Blocking out the rest of the womens voice until she heard her name being called, standing up the kid teen walked out of her room and stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, her arms cross over her chest, as the girl she saved appeared. _Fuck. I knew I should've killed her as well. _Kanda looked at her with a disapproving look, while the news reporter interviewed the girl.

"Yes. S-she... U-uhm... Ha-ad short w-white hair, a-and looked a-as if to b-be wearing s-some neko ears. There w-was a scar on her f-face and s-she had a b-british type o-of ac-tion. I-i'm sorry, t-that's all I-i remember."

"Thank you. For you cooperations.

Cynthia pushed herself from the frame and left walking back to her room, grabbing the gun, and walking back to the tv. Staring at the women and the reporter. "N-no... I-if you c-can cat-" There was a sharp bang as the tv blew up a little causing everyone to jump badly, and then look towards her.

"Stupid bitch. Should've died with the prick." She walked away as Kanda growled slightly and walked after her, pushing himself from the door that lead to the lounge, near the front door. He walked down to her room as she placed everything back in the case and slid it under her bed, before sighing and rubbing the back of her neck, looking round to him. "What?"

"You know _what_!"

"Fuck you! We do this shit all the time. I didn't fucking know, the stupid little fucking slut would tell!" Allen and Link would walk to the room quietly, along with a few of the others, hearing the two of them arguing. "Unless you wanna join the bastard in hell!"

"Whatever. Maybe we should both join the dickhead! Or just you!"

She growled spinning around, aiming the gun at him. The barrel under his chin, as she blocked his sword with a knife. Both of them growling, glaring as the ones that weren't standing in the doorway, which would be Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Link and Devit. The rest were in Lulu's room watching the news from her tv. Allen went to say something to try and stop the two of them from arguing, though Link placed his hand on the duplets shoulder and shook his head. Allen frowned as his eyebrows furrowed and looked back at the two of them.

"You're such an asshole! Fuck sake, everything has to be what you say... It's annoying! Grow the hell up Yuu. Not everything is under your fucking control!"

"Che. Stop being an idiot and acting on your own all the fucking time!"

His sisters forefinger trembling on the trigger along with her hand that was holding the knife to stop Kanda's blade from touching her neck, as Kanda trembled a little as well. Link covered Allen's eyes as Lavi covered Lenalee's and Devit covered his own and Lavi's, Kanda leaned more towards Cynthia, as she blushed, gulping quietly, stepping back, until she was stopped by the bedroom wall, as Link and Devit both shoved the rest out of the room and closed the door quietly. Feeling the boys warm breath against her lips, she moved the gun away from his lips, flicking the safety on before slinging it onto the floor, while he dropped his sword. Pulling her closer, taking the knife from her hand and dropping it next to his sword. Her hands moved themselves to his arm, that was wrapped around her waist and the other, against his cheek. Her thumb, gently moved across it.

"Yuu. I-i'm so-" She was cut of from feeling him kiss her softly but with a bit of roughness, causing her to blush more as Mimi walked in. "-rry."

"Ahem." They both turned to the french teen in the doorway, Cynthia looked away blushing as Kanda frowned and glared towards Mimi, annoyed at her intruppting them. Mimi pointed towards Lulu's room. "Lulu wants both of you in there... Like. Now!"

They walked to the room with Mimi as Lulu stood there trembling slightly, while the tv was on. Allen looked towards the both of them curiously but Tyki just glared at them. Both Cynthia and Kanda's eyes widened as they looked at the person on the tv. Cynthia shook her head, she stumbled backwards, and ran out of the room grabbing her jacket again, Tyki ran past Kanda as he stood there sligtly petrified. Hearing the slam of the door, Allen looked at the man on the screen and then to Kanda, he frowned a bit as the raven haired boy, stumbled a little before heading to his room. Allen followed after him, while the rest stood or sat there. The tv screen paused on the man that was supposidly meant to be dead.

* * *

While Cynthia headed to where the reports of the crime was happening, keeping her hair up in a hat and her hood over her head. Tyki running after her. Slipped turning the corner, just to be caught up by Tyki once she was a few meters from the scene, being pulled back by the older tanned man. She struggled her hand stretched from the restrains of the elder as he tried to stop her, the rain had just started to pour a few minutes after she left the house, but the girl was to concentrated on finding out if it was really him.

"NEAH!"

She screamed her eyes slightly tearing up as the man looked round and glanced at her. The girl had wide eyes as the man smiled softly at her. Tyki tried to keep her under control. The person who was supposidly _Neah _would've stepped under the restriction tape and walked over, taking her hand. Cynthia trembled as Tyki let go, stepping away slightly. A smile appeared on her face, as the man pulled her into a hug. It had been sixteen years nearly since she last saw the man. He was looking after Allen and herself, a year before his disappeared and they were taken away. A year after their adoptive father had suddenly died. _Neah Walker _their adoptive father's brother, and the enemy of Adam.

* * *

"How do you know him?" Allen asked quietly, while closing the door.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

The kid grabbed, Kanda's shirt collar lifting him slightly off the bed and glared at him, completely serious about the current situation, his mercury silver orbs, interlocked with the colbalt dark blue ones. Kanda _che'd _softly as Allen threw him back on to the bed, leaning over him. Kanda scowled, frowning a lot more, with disapprovel of the _Moyashi's _actions. Going to push him off, Allen soon pinned his arms to the bed and sat on his stomach. "Tell me..." Allen whispered into the boys ear, sweetly making him growl, as if to say he wasn't going to say anthing. Sighing Allen lifted himself, he took hold of Kanda's chin, after holding both the boy's wrists with his tail, as he roughly kissed the boy in front of him. Causing the samurai to blush once more, as his tongue slowly trailed across Yuu's bottom lip, causing a small gasp, after gripping tighter around the kids wrist and slightly moving downwards pushing himself, more onto the boy beneath him. Allen slipped his tongue in, moving the sandpaper, texture'd tongue across the teen's muscle within the cavern, that Allen was just dying to explore, and his wish was granted as he felt Kanda's tongue slightly push against his, while his tongue roamed the warm insides of the others mouth, before he pulled away to ask again.

"Now. Will you tell me?" Allen muttered, as Kanda laid there, panting as well as drouling a little. His eyes widen'd in slightly shock, as his cheeks slowly started to go pink.

"H-he was o-one of the people... T-the higher ups... Sent us t-to kill" Allen smiled as he planted another kiss against the mans lips, this one being a chaste kiss.

"See. Wasn't that much of a problem..."

Allen climbed off him, just to be pulled back into the boys arms, after letting go of his wrists. Whimpering he struggled, then mewled feeling, Kanda's teeth dig into his neck. Making the kid moan slightly, and blush harder. Drawing a little blood from the young teen, he soon dragged his tongue along the white-haired neko's neck, teasingly, making him shiver and let out a tasteful moan, that sound like music to Kanda in a way.

"K-k-kanda... W-w-ait!"

"Che. Shut up!" Allen jolted closing his eyes, blushing deeply as he felt the slightly cold hand, touch his bare skin, after sliding up his shirt, as two fingers were pushed into his mouth, along with part of his shirt. "Bite down."

Biting down a little his eyes slightly opened, after Kanda took his fingers from his mouth, and laid him on his back, on the bed, quietly Allen placed his arm over his mouth, even though it was stuffed with his shirt that was slowly growing wet from his saliva, he covered his mouth, to muffle the short moans that were slowly going to be emitted from him, and drewn out by his crush, and his sisters _best friend _which he knew probably had slightly more to it then just _friends_. Kanda smirked as he traced down the youngers chest softly, causing him to tremble slightly, a small moan came from the kid, as Yuu, gently moved his finger over the others pink bud, while softly swiping his tongue over the opposite.

"_N-nyah_~K-kanda!" Allen gripped the bedsheets with both hands, moaning into his name as he felt Kanda bite the nipple he was sucking on, while pinching the other.

His knees moving closer against Kanda, as he shivered, the raven haired boy, lifted himself a little to face the flustered pale skinned neko that was lying beneath him, as he licked the childs neck, Allen pushed him to one side, then climbed ontop of him, slowly, ripping the guys shirt, he bit the samurai's fox ear, making the teen yelp a little, smirking he soon leaned over Kanda's chest, and softly ran his tongue over the others nipples, through the shirt making the boy whimper beneath him. Repeating the same process, Allen moaned a little when, Kanda arched slightly, from him nipping at the wet, red bud that was showing through the slightly wettened shirt part. Feeling Kanda arch, meant that the sections between the two of them pushed together, making Kanda groan, lowly and quietly while Allen moan then kissed him, as he slowly, moved his hand down Kanda's torso, teasingly, until he reached the hem of the boys trousers.  
With a quick second, Kanda felt the buckle of his belt, loosened and the first button on his trousers, as Allen's hand reached inside, to caress, the member inside. This caused Kanda to let out a huge moan, and Allen smirked, as he broke the kiss, and moved him self down Kanda's body, licking his torso a little, teasing him, until, Allen, slowly removed Kanda's trousers and boxers, while he sat up and covered his mouth, as soon as Allen started to stroke his memeber. Teasing the tip, by biting it, and sliding his tongue over the slit, giving Kanda the shivers, from the sandpaper texture. Kanda gripped a handful of Allen's hair, as Allen slowly pushed Yuu's member inside of his mouth deeper. Allen wanted to satisfy Kanda, before Kanda satsified him anymore.

* * *

While Allen was busy with Kanda, Cynthia clung to the man who was only a few years older than herself, around the age of seventeen at most. She held his hand, and dragged him back towards the penthouse. Tyki slowly following behind the two keeping an eye on them, mostly keep his eye on _Neah _making sure he doesn't hurt, his student in anyway possible. As they walked, Cyn yawned which made Neah stop. He lifted her up onto his back, as she wrapped her arms around his neck leaning against him, softly falling asleep while they walked, her hood still over her head covering her face a little, so she wouldn't get caught, while Lulu started to worry about where they had gone. The group turned the news of a long time back. And what was slightly disturbing was the noise from Kanda's room. Everyone had literally plugged there ears for two reasons. The first one being, it was Allen and Kanda, and the second one being, as soon as Cynthia gets home, there would be fights and arguments.

Opening the door Tyki stepped inside shaking his head, sighing as Lulu ran out of the room and looked at him before looking at the man carrying Cynthia. Slowly Cynthia woke up grumbling a bit, before lifting her head from Neah's shoulder. Forgetting about the man, Lulu quickly rushed over and plugged Cynthia's ears before she heard even a single moan leave Allen's mouth. The last thing Lulu needed was Allen and Cynthia arguing. Neah set Cyn on the couch as she sat there and Tyki knocked on Kanda's door. It had been a while since the noise calmed down, since Cynthia and Tyki were out for ruffly an hour at the least, and as soon as Cynthia legged it out the front door to find Neah, Kanda and Allen disappeared into Kanda's room and a couple of minutes later, there were _noises_ being emitted, _specifically_, Allen's voice, and his moans.

Tyki opened the door slightly and looked over at Kanda's bed seeing the two of them fast asleep, Allen snuggling up to Kanda, which was new, since Kanda hardly let anyone in his room. Lulu was shocked that Kanda didn't even kick Allen out straight away, like he usually did with Mimi, Link and herself. But then she was that shocked since he did let Cynthia into his room a lot, whenever she was feeling lonely or worried about something, Kanda would just let her walk in. Tyki closed the door and looked at Lulu, shaking his head, pratically telling her, that they were fast asleep. Which wouldn't have surprised Lulu after what they were doing.

Devit and Lavi both walked into the lounge with Cross, seeing Cynthia once again asleep next to the man, her head in his lap, as he rested his arm on the armrest of the couch, and looked at the red-haired scientist, just to smile. "Long time... Cross." Cross frowned a little. "Awh. Don't give me that look. How you been?"

"Looking after an annoying little brat of a twin, you left behind... How do you think!?"

"Well by the looks of things. He seems fine if he is able to do this with Kanda... On the otherhand." He stroked Cyn's hair softly as she slept and frowned. "It' seems... Cyn-chan, has taken the ruff road."

Allen slowly woke up, and yawned, before climbing out of the bed, and changing. He wasn't going to wake Kanda up, since he found out from Cynthia, that he would be really grouchy if woken at the wrong times, and Allen wasn't going to risk getting attacked by _Mugen _today. Or ever really. Slipping his trousers and underware on, he quietly left Kanda's room, before blinking seeing shadows from the lounge. Walking to the end door, he peeked his head through the door as, his eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face, opening the door he ran over, to the back of the chair and hugged the man.

"Uncle Neah... It really was you." He rubbed his head against Neah's softly as Neah chuckled a little and petted his head.

"Allen." Cross looked at the neko, as he turned his gaze to his red-haired boss. "Where's Kanda?"

"Asleep."

"You know Cross... If you're tryna say something... Just say it." Neah smiled at him sweetly. "Because I know, you're trying to get the one that was supposed to kill me, to come and see me again. He was so young. Probably a could of years older, or the same age... I don't quite remember."

At that moment, both Kanda and Cynthia woke up. Kanda slipped his trousers and underware on, before opening his bedroom door, and sighing. Cynthia sat up and looked at everyone, as Kanda stood in the doorway. They all looked at him, then to the one sitting on the couch being clung too, by two adorable neko duplets. Kanda frowned a little and looked away Cynthia blinked, looking at Kanda, then at her brother before back to Kanda, giving him a cold death glare.

"You... Messed... About with my twin..." Standing up she walked over to him, and punched him in the jaw. "That's it! You really, don't have my trust anymore! I Hate You, Yuu!" She ran out of the room, as Neah softly removed Allen's arms and went after her, Kanda stood there quietly, Allen slowly shrank behind the couch as the rest departed to different areas of the penthouse.

They were not really intrested in wanting to get involved with anything else, just in case there was going to be a fight. Really Kanda was wondering why they were all still here, though right now, he was more concentrated in the pain being emitted from his jaw, as his hand slowly moved against it, as he flinched, turning to the kitchen, the grab some ice.

* * *

Cynthia sat on her bed, trembling as Neah slowly opened the door, she looked at him, frowning. He closed the door and made his way over to her bed, sitting next to her. He gently hugged her, and petted her head softly, stroking her white hair, trying his best to stop her from trembling. Whether her trembling was out of fear, or anger he didn't honestly know, but he was trying to stop it before anything happened.

Nea knew it was Cynthia that killed the victim he was looking at, though he wasn't going to do anything, like the previous murders, he knew that they were the work of Cynthia and Kanda. Though he was covering up for the two. It wasn't like he was agreeing with what they were doing, but in a way that's why he agreed with The Earl, he agreed they should be wiped out, but the twins didn't actually know what happened to his brother, and yet he did. The Earl had requested the scientist to be killed. And which he succeeded, in his request. Now Nea was only on Lvellie's side to get back at The Earl, but really this man was on no one's side, and wanted to stay neutral, he didn't like what Lvellie was doing, because of what his niece and nephew went through, and yet he didn't like what the Earl was doing, because he was turning his niece into a killing machine. Cross walked over to Allen, and crouched in front of him, softly raising his head dragging his thumb under the kids eyes wiping the tears away, Allen trembled and hugged the man, even though Cross was still a little bit frightning to Allen, sometimes he would hug the man, and during times like this, are the times that Cross would actually let Allen hug him, and softly he would hug the boy back. Nea looked at Cynthia as she blinked a little, he figured it was about time to tell the kid what happened to Mana properly, though he needed Allen here at the same time so he wouldn't have to explain it twice. Even thinking about what the Earl did to Mana, pissed him off deeply, but also upsets him even more, since he knows he will never see his older brother again. Though at the moment, even if it was a sore subject, he was going to tell them seperatly, to prevent a fight breaking out between the twins, over Allen's actions with Kanda. Instead, after softly stroking the girls cheek, Cynthia trembled slightly.

"Cynthia... What happened to Mana. I can tell you because, the person who actually killed Mana, is the person who is giving you orders to kill these men and women, who are using children as sex slaves, and servents for people like themselves. Mana was killed by a personal assassin, who was giving the mission from none other than The Earl himself. When you two were staking out from slave buyers, Road had come to me with Mana's body, indicating that he was dead. She didn't even know who the assassin was that killed him, but he had been murdered. You see, Mana wasn't your real parent, I'm sure you know that much, since he was in fact a human. Like myself I'm not your really uncle, just your uncle by adoption." He wiped the girls eyes and kissed her forehead, smiling sadly. "I'll get to the bottom, and find The Earl, and I'll kill him for our sakes, but you haved to do me a favor."

"W-what... I-is the f-favour...?"

"Kill Lvellie."

He hugged her tightly as she nodded before, crying much more, at the fact that the person who had killed her adoptive father, was the person who had sent Tyki to save her from being a slave for the rest of her life. Though due to killing Mana, she was caputered along with Allen, and the two were torn apart at such a young age. Nea had disappeared on them, after finding out that The Earl had killed Mana, from Road, which lead him to go and gain revenge on the Earl, but he could never find the leader of the murderous gang.

The only reason why, the gang was so muderous was because, they had the likes of two well trained pupils, one in swords man ship, and the other over a varied amount of weapons. Though really they were murderous, because of the twins, Allen and Cynthia Walker. The two of them when pissed of made a very pissed of duo, which could lead to utter enilation of one small group of sex slave business men, and probably innocent civilians in the cross fire. Both the twins were highly trained in flexability movements, after traveling with Mana, and skilled with many weapons, after Cynthia had been taken under Tyki's wing along with Kanda, and Allen had been taken under the scientist Cross' wing, who had more to him than the eye met, Cross was highly trained in using varied weapons, but mostly guns. He had trained Allen on using guns, while Kanda helped Tyki train Cynthia on using different types of blades, and over time, Cynthia had trained herself on using guns.

* * *

_It was said that about twenty years ago a great scientist, went by the name of Mana Walker, he was intelligent and very scientific for a seventeen year old. The scientist was working on a new experiment. An experiment to create humans, though these humans would have the intellect of a specific animal, but Dr. Walker adding a section of a animals DNA double helix structure, and inserting it into the embryo of a unborn child. This was the very case, and had been granted a success, and after a few more years he was experimenting on, adding the DNA strands from an animal, into a born human child. During the progress many of the children used in the experiments became deformed, very agressive or even died from not being able to handle the specific geneotype given to them by the specific animal. It was only a few weeks, when the scientist had finally succeded in the newest experiment. After that he later announced that he was going on retirement due to reasons he could not tell off.  
_

_These reasons were in fact the children Cynthia and Allen, as well as his own little brother Nea Walker. Their mother and father had died, and Nea was alone, so Mana promised Nea that he would take care of him, until he was old enough to take care of himself. When Mana had turned ruffly twenty, Nea was about seven. A year after, Mana and Nea had both found the duplets running from slave buyers within, the germanic countries. They had been abanonded with in Germany, after there parents had imported them from the Country of Britain, where they were originally born. What captured Mana's attention they most about the twins, was the fact that they already had recieved the geneotypes of cats within there DNA genetic system. Nea on the other hand was intrigued in the look of Cynthia, and requested that his older brother went to help her and her twin brother. Plus not to experiment on the duo._

_Soon the two four year old twins, where taken in by the Walker brothers, and adopted by Mana. Though it wasn't long before Mana was soon killed while Nea taking the twins to a place for them to hide from the slave buyers. Nea had been told by a stranger known as Road, that his brother and the twin's adoptive father was assassinated for giving up on his experiments due to Nea himself and the twins, but mostly because he had created AI human's with animal genes. This lead Nea to hunt down the man, who had ordered the assassination of his elder brother, leaving the twins alone. A year after both Mana and Nea's disappearances, Allen and Cynthia were found, parted and taken to two seperate countries to live the lives of slaves. Granting the pleasures of men and women from the specific country, or contenent (In Cynthia's case. She was taken to America.)_

_That is the story of how the Walker family came to be. By two brothers and two adoptive children. A single death, A disappearance, and twins forced into slavery on sexual needs._

* * *

_There ya go. Now onto the 1st section of the 5 year timeskip.  
_

_I APOLOGIZE DEARLY about the Yaoi part. (It was my first time doing a Yaoi section, (apart from that short section with Cross. I did that part short because I didn't want to ruin the story with my drastical and no where near amazing yaoi writing T_T) But please tell me if it was okay. Much appreciated. If not, tell me what I need to improve on. It might be helpful for later chapters, and my other stories._

_That last section all in italics, is the the history behind the Walker's (Nea, Mana, Allen and Cynthia.) Don't forget it is AU so the history could be anything~ In this I've kept Nea alive (because I absoultly love him, and find him adorable~ (Well, he looks adorable in the Manga :3 ) Though that's what I've sorta come up with. I might add more to it on each last chapter before adding another chapter about the five year timeskip. Like I've done on this one. (I'm shit at explaining things, especially if I'm not writing it into a story -.-; )_

_Review anyway. I would really love to see what you guys think of the sort. *holds out the review tin* It's sorta very empty and lonely._

_x Cyn x_


	8. The First Year : 5 Year Time Skip

_**Title: **__Cor tenebris sadistic voluptates. Nigrum Cattus. | The dark heart of sadistic pleasures. Black cat._  
_**Rating:**__ M_  
_**Pairing:**_ Mimithia | Kanthia  
_**Chapter:**__ The First Year_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia and Feeniks.  
**Note:** Alternative Universe, throghout the whole story.  
REVIEW! AFTER READING!  
This will be in Italics. It is about the past. Apart from Cynthia's thoughts.  
It is the first year of the 5 year time-skip, after Kanda and Cynthia were sent away from Tyki.

* * *

"An involuntary return to the point of departure is, without doubt, the most disturbing of all journeys."  
_**Iain Sinclair**_

* * *

******Ages of Characters. (Order of appearance for each chapter)**

******Cynthia: 10/11 | Devit: 13/14 | Jasdero: 13/14 | Tyki: 21/22 | Kanda: 14/15 | Link: 16/17 | Mimi: 13/14 | Lulubell: 18/19 | Alma: 15/16 | Feenix: 10/11 | Mysterious Boy: Around 12. | Allen: 10 | Lenalee: 11 | Road: 7 (17)  
**

* * *

'Just a few weeks, that what Tyki was told. A few weeks then we are gone. Yuu hasn't talked at all since we found out. Not to me or Tyki. He... He is secluding himself from all of us. Tyki doesn't talk at all either.'_  
_

_She sat there thinking to herself while Tyki was cooking and the mutt twins were messing around with the two guns Tyki had brought them, well the guns were real, but they had plastic bullets so if the twins got out of hand, and tried to shoot one of the group, it would literally kill, it would just place a red mark on their bodies. Cynthia sat there watching Devit as he took the pistol apart. Nodding when he looked up at the white-haired girl to ask if everything was right, which he smiled at, and then started to put it back together. Even though she was three years younger than the boy, she was teaching him how to sort a pistol out. Placing her hands on one of his she took the specific part from his hand and replaced it with the right one. Not saying a word to the boy, he understood straight away what she meant. His brother sat there quietly observing the lesson that Cynthia was teaching his elder twin brother._

_Tyki stepped out of the kitchen, to call Kanda down, but looked at the three off them, though didn't saying anything, instead he turned his gaze back to the stairs and shouted down the elder blue-haired killer. Cynthia replaced the section in Devit's hand with the right one and turned her gaze to Jasdero, replacing his section as well. Kanda would stand at the bottom of the stairs and looked at them, as Jasdero looked towards him, while Cyn was concentrating on Devit. Jasdero blinked when the raven-haired boy turned away and walked into the kitchen to help the adult on setting things up for dinner._

'Now that few weeks is up, and today will be the last time in this cottage. Today I'll spend it on helping the mutt duo prepare weapons.'

_She stood up and walked out after both the twins had finished taking apart the pistols and putting them back together three times. Just so it would sink in. Now she walked out with a sub-machine pistol gun, and placed two in front of them both and one in front of her. Sitting there she slowly took it apart, makin sure to not actually break the sub-machine section of the gun. The twins watched observently, as Kanda stepped out of the kitchen and walked over to them. She had finished loading the mag, before putting it back into the gun, and then turning and pointing it at Kanda._

_"What...? You decided to talk now...?"_

_"Che. You're unpredictable."_

_She turned back round as he walked away, and Tyki stepped out, brushing his hands together and gestured to the twins to go eat, as Cynthia and Kanda stayed in the room. After the twins leaving, she sat there taking apart the gun again, as well as the pistol and the sniper she had brought out before the twins came down for the lesson. The two stood there and watched her take apart all three guns in under five minutes. Once she had finished placing the mag into the sniper, she stood up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing her plate of food, walking back out, the twins watched her frowning, as she started to walk upstairs with the plate, into her room._

_"First it was you. Now her. What is up with the silent treatments from the both of you?"_

_"Maybe because we won't be here any longer. Plus. Cynthia has only just stared to get along with Devit after what happened when he first arrived here."_

_"And Jasdero..."_

_"Well she was okay with Jasdero from the start."_

_"Oh. Still go talk to her Kanda."_

_"No.. She threatened me with a fucking sub-machine pistol... When I tried to talk to her."_

_Tyki looked at him sternly, as he just 'che'd' and walked into the kitchen grabbing his plate, once again the twins watched him leave, and Tyki watched him head upstairs to his room, then decided to keep the mutts some company, walking into the kitchen and taking at the end of the table. The table was for six people. On each end of the table would be Tyki and Sheryl his brother, while one side would be Kanda and Cynthia, and on the other side Road and Skin, when Skin came to visit. But now even Skin was gone, caught in the cross fire of Road and her kill. Was slaughtered by the rouge assassin the duo was sent to kill. But not even Sheryl and Road visited much now, so it was just the three, the twins now took Road and Skin's seats around the table. And occasionally, the leader of the group 'The Earl' when he came to visit, he took Sheryl's chair opposite Tyki._

'Only three hours left, before Road comes to get us, and to take us away from Tyki...'

_She stared at the plate of food before kicking it from her point of view, off her bed onto the floor causing the plate to smash against the floor and the food to splatter over the ground. She stared at the shards of the porcelain ceramic plate that had just been smashed. Stepping off the bed, she would walk over, ignoring the fact that some of the plate shards had reached her bed, and she could feel the shards cutting the bases of her feet, when she stopped, she picked up one of the larger shards, and gripped if firmly. The ragged edges digging into her hand, opening the skin, as the blood slowly started to trickle out and down the palms of her hand.  
Hearing the smash, Kanda would soon place his plate on the side table he had, and ran out of his room, straight towards hers as Tyki stood at the bottom of the stairs, and looked at Kanda as he ran towards the girls room, kicking the door open she stared at him as he gulped, seeing the small puddle of blood, forming below her feet from th cuts on her feet, and the second puddle, that was being formed from the blood being released from her hand, though what caught his attention the most, was the patch of blood forming on her shirt, on her left hip. He knew that there was a mark on that specific hip, the mark of a slave from London._

_The fourteen year old cursed under his breath, as he quickly caught the ten year old, as she slowly dropped to the ground. Picking her up into his arms, bridal style, her head hanging over his arm, as her arm was hanging from her side, and her feet dangling over his other arm. The blood was soaking into his shirt, from her hip wound. She had fainted from the bloodloss, that was basically in two puddles on her bedroom floor, he headed out of her room, and to the stairs, carefully taking them down, the blood dripping from her hand and feet, leaving a trial from her room, down the stairs and to the basement, where the twins stared at the elder carrying Cynthia down the stairs to the basement, and Tyki cursing, following the boy down to the basement. Laying her on the table, Tyki took out the equipment that was needed. The twins slowly slid down from the table, and sneaked to see what was actually in the basement.  
Quietly the trotted down the stairs, and watched through the gaps in the banister, seeing Cynthia laying on the table, and Tyki removing her shirt, revealing the bandages around her chest, meanwhile, Jasdero looked over at Kanda as he stood near the small wardrobe down their, pulling out two new shirts, both his size, though Jasdero had noticed that sometimes Cynthia wears Kanda's shirts. He figured this is probably why. As Jasdero watched Tyki stitch up Cynthia's side, after perfectly cleaning what he could to it. Not noticing his brother had already left the basement, he ran up the stairs quietly to find him practicing remaking the pistol after taking it apart.  
_

_Kanda and Tyki walked back up to the first floor of the house, and blinked seeing Jasdero standing watching his brother, practice on the lesson, that he was being taught by Cynthia. Shocked slightly at how fast he could do it. And that was the fast movement of taking it apart and remaking both a normal pistol and a sub-machine pistol gun. Jasdero looked round at the older ones, and frowned. Walking over to them he stood there and glanced at his brother, then back to them before glancing at the stairs._

_"How.. Is Cynthia?"_

_"She will be fine." Tyki crouched infront of the blonde, as Kanda walked off. "What's up with Devit?"_

_"He is sorry... He feels a little guilty for what he did to Cynthia. And how he has been around her."_

_Stopping in his footsteps, both Tyki and Kanda, turned to elder twin as he sat there staring at the two guns in front of him on the table. Cynthia slightly woke up, and climbed off the table before falling over, groaning in pain, from the souls of her feet having to be stitched up. Kanda made his way down to the basement and looked at her, as she stared at the ceiling of the basement, and slightly turned her head towards him, frowning, and looked back at the ceiling. He sighed making his way over to her, and holding out his hand, gesturing for her to take the hand, so he could assist on helping her up. Growling slightly, she took the boys hand, as he pulled her up, and she gripped his arm, as carefully stepped up the stairs, as she dug her nails into his arm, gripping his arm tightly, attempting to indure all the pain that was being emitted from her feet and throughout her body. Soon as they reached the top of the stairs, Devit looked towards them, as she stood there frowning a little, her legs trembling from the pain in her feet, her hand was bandaged, the whole of her torso, was bandaged, her feet bandaged. The girl was slowly on the verge of looking like a walking mummy. Jasdero snickered a little, and then fell quiet when Devit looked at him. Tyki stood, there and knelt in front of the girl, as he slowly unwrapped her bandage that was around her waist, to check on her wound, even if it was stiched.  
_

_"Yuu. Take her to the kitchen, and just go over the wound on her hip, and hand with a clean cloth and lukewarm water. Make sure there is nothing left like dirt and dried blood."_

_The doorbell rang, as the twins headed upstairs to grab Cynthia and Kanda's bags. Jasdero Grabbing Cynthia's as Devit stood infront of Kanda's bedroom door a little worried to step in there. Road jumped happily into the room, as Tyki blinked and frowned. Allen stood at the door waiting. Kanda left the kitchen to run upstairs before blinking at the white-haired boy, who gulped and looked away. Slightly blushing, Yuu turned around letting out a 'tch' and then groaned making his way upstairs, while Jasdero handed two of Cynthia's bags over to his twin, and Devit soon made his way downstairs along with his brother who had the last two bags._

_Two of Cynthia's bags were full of her weapons, except there was one more, that only Cynthia and Kanda new where it was hidden within Cyn's room, and After Kanda had grabbed his bags, and Mugen, he made his way to Cynthia's room, closing the door, and dragging his hand along the wall, before pressing a section, as it moved inwards and slid behind the rest of the wall, revealing as secret compartment, holding a silver breifcase and a small handbag. Taking both of the objects, he soon tapped the wall, as the compartment was soon sealed. The kid made his way out of the room, as Cynthia stood and took her bags from Jasdero, while Allen took the other bags, that were full of her clothes, while she held the ones with the weapons. Kanda threw the handbag to Tyki and then walked out of the cottage with Cynthia trailing behind him, behind Cynthia was Road and Allen._

_Tyki stared at the bag, and opened it slightly, revealing a picture, of the five of them, Cynthia standing between the twins, Kanda behind Cynthia, between her and Devit, while Tyki was smirking resting his arm on Kanda's head causing the raven-haired teen to make a growling face in disapproval, while Jasdero would cling to one of Cynthia's arms, grinning with the white-haired girl making the peace sign. Devit stuck his tongue out along with Cynthia, while she was making the peace sign with Jasdero. Tyki smirked as the two just glanced back at him, as the driver put the bags into the boot of the car, as Allen and Road jumped into the car, Cynthia opened the door, as Tyki took the picture out, revealing two necklaces with crosses, one being Kanda's and the other being Cynthia's, he turned his gaze to the others as both of them smiled sadly. The mutt twins were a little shocked, Kanda had smiled._

* * *

_About half an hour later, the two of them were giving plane tickets, and escorted to the terminal for a plane to France. Allen looked at his sister as she looked at her brother, then at Kanda, as he stood there. Giving the raven-haired boy her ticket, she ran to her brother, calling his name, as he turned around, stopping and looked at her, as he fell to the floor sitting holding her, smiling sadly as she hugged him, gripping her back slightly, she looked at him and kissed him on the lips, as he kissed back, both of them blushing, not caring about what the people around them thinking. Even if they were twins, and people could tell that from their appearances look exactly the same, except Cynthia had longer hair than Allen, and her hair was white which was a little lighter than Allen's, who's looked a slightly greyish white colour.  
_

_Pulling away, she rested her head againsts her brothers as he smiled. Kanda walked over to her and helped her up, as she helped Allen up. As she stepped and turned around Allen gripped her hand tightly, as she looked round at him, being attacked by a surprise kiss, kissing back she closed her eyes as they teared up, after letting go of her brother hand, and walking away with Kanda, to catche the plane, whiel Allen walked away with Road, who was grinning, slowly she was getting the idea that Allen, liked his sister, as more than a sister._

_The two sat down as Kanda looked out of the window while Cynthia sat there and frowned, and turned to Kanda._

_"Kanda.. What about... All the things.. Ya know.."_

_"Tyki and Road took care of that."_

_"Oh.. Okay."_

_She frowned a little as Kanda glanced at her and sighed, turned her head towards him, licking the side of her face softly, earning weird looks from the people sitting next to them. He glared at them, as they soon looked away, and Cynthia leaned against him, as he turned to look out of the window. The plane had taken off a few minutes ago, and he frowned, as he stared at the part of Spain that they were leaving. After Tyki and Kanda had found Cynthia in America, they moved from America to Spain and started a new life, dedicating their time to their missions that were given to them, under the orders of 'The Earl' who was the leader of the 'Daonnainmhithe' which literally mean Humanimals in Irish._

_Kanda soon fell asleep as the flight intendents, covered the two kids up with blankets, it was only a few hours after the take off, well more like a day after the take off that Kanda and Cynthia had arrived in France, but to them felt like a few hours of sleep. The two stepped off the plane and headed straght over to collect their bags, intruppting the luggage people who were coming to pick them up. Kanda securly placing Mugen on his back, as Cynthia grabbed the brief case, putting in the code, making sure nothing was harmed, by taking a small peak into the case. Both sighing, with relief that nothing was harmed, Cynthia grabbed one of the bags holding some of the weapons, while Kanda grabbed the other, and the driver grabbed the other two bags, and headed for the car._

_Arriving at the penthouse the two stood there and gulped as one person walked out of the house. He was a little older than Kanda, and bowed respectfully towards the duo, his blonde fringe parted into two sections revealing two red dots on his forehead, while the rest of his hair was tied back into a platted ponytail. Blinking slightly, Cynthia grinned as he looked at her and Kanda sighed. She pushed passed the blonde kid, and walked into the house as Kanda frowned._

_"Stupid German idiot."_

_Cynthia muttered as Link frowned a little, at her comment about his nationallity. "British... I'm guessing."_

_"Yeah. She is a English girl. A unpredictable one as well."_

_Link turned to the raven-haired boy and fowned a little, before heading inside with him, Mimi came and grabbed the bags from the car driver, and headed in after, the boys had, Cynthia growled a little as she was being dangled by a rope.__ The rope was slid through a bar attached to the ceiling_, which was attacked to a wire, that soon was realeased to pull anyone who was caught in the trap off the floor by their foot. Kanda and Link sweat-dropped as the white-haired assassin, hissed and tried to get out of the trap. Figuring she wasn't getting anywhere doing the hissing and attempted escape, Cynthia pulled herself up, cursing under her breath, as she pulled the blade from her boot and sliced the rope, that was wrapped around her ankle. Mimi stood there and chuckled nervously as Lulubell advanced from the kitchen, and stood there slightly shocked, her eyes widened as the girl dropped in front of her onto the floor with a loud 'thump' followed by a groan and 'Fuck sake' plus many other cuss words.

_"What a great way to begin life in France. Well done Cynthia."_

_She stood up, gripping the side of the couch, and glared at the raven-haired boy, growling angrily at him. "Shut it Yuu-kun~" She purred as he growled at her, after hearing her purr his name teasingly._

_"You're asking to be killed Cyn."_

_Standing up she smirked and walked out of the room, as he ran after her, she legged it out of the back, into the garden. Standing at the side of the door, he ran past her, as she stood there closing the door he turned and glanced at her over his shoulder as she glanced at him, and grinned, walking over to him slowly. He sighed and set Mugen onto the patio table, and removed his jacket, as she removed hers. _

_As the two stood in the middle of the backgarden, Mimi and Link watched both of them through the window as Lulu Bell made dinner. The two of them stood there as Cynthia grinned, both of them, standing in a combative stance. Cynthia, pushed her left foot into the ground, lifting some of the grass up, leaving a clear print of the bottom of her shoe, as she launched herself towards the boy opposite her. Throwing a punch towards the boy, he gripped her fist, and twisted her wrist, as she, smiled, and hooked her foot around his leg pulling it forward, causing the boy to let go, and fall backwards, though he placed his hands onto the floor and flipped landing on his feet, running towards her, as she raised her leg, clashing it against his, causing both to shuffle backwards, then the two threw there fists at each other, Cynthia ducked from Kanda's fist, as Kanda moved away from hers, just to meet, Cynthia's leg, making contact with his jaw, as she set her hand on the floor, and flipped herself over, stopping herself, from falling over, and landed gracefully, her hair falling perfectly back to its spot against her back as she smiled, moving her head away from Kanda's fist, as he arched his arm, around her chest, stepping carefully, behind her, as she held the forearm of his arm. The boy, snaked his hand around her waist, pulling her into a hug, and rested his chin on her head._

_Link frowned a little as Mimi growled. Mimi already knew about Cynthia, and was slightly jealous of Kanda, at the moment, since she was letting the raven-haired boy hug her so affectionally. Though Mimi was liking Cynthia, because other than Link, no one had escaped her traps. Even though it was only one trap, she was still impressed. Lulu stepped out of the kitchen, as she looked towards the two dragon-human teens, gesturing dinner is ready, then headed to the backgarden, glacing at the two people. She decided to leave them be, and let them train each other, heading back to the kitchen, and putting their plates onto a tray, and setting them into the oven to keep them warm._

_Later on, they were visited by another blue-haired boy, as Kanda blinked a little recongizing him. The two stared at each other as Cynthia walked back in holding the two jackets and Kanda's sword. The second boy turned to the white-haired girl as she dumped, Kanda's jacket on his head, and walked to the appointed room that Kanda was staying in, opening the door, much to the raven-haired boys disapprovel, she softly placed the sheathed sword on its stand, that was placed on the draws in Kanda's room. She stepped out of the room, and hung her coat up, walking back towards Kanda, knocking him slightly with her shoulder, stepping into the kitchen, completely oblivious by the second person who was with them. Lulu and the other two had gone shopping for the duo leaving them alone in the penthouse._

_"Alma...?"_

_"Yuu. Who is that?"_

_"Who.. Her...?"_

_The boy nodded as Cynthia stood eating a raw fish swaying her tail, as she finally noticed the other boy and blinked, her ear twitching slightly, as her gaze turned towards Kanda._

_"W'o is th't Yuu~"_

_Her words were slightly muffled as she nibbled the fish, blushing slightly from is saltly and delicious taste. The two looked at eachother, seablue eyes met, the brown eyes, as Alma glared at her, she glared at him. Kanda sighed and he grinned looking at Cynthia, biting her ear, and then stealing the fish, much to Cynthia's hate, she squealed and shivered, then growled at the fox boy, after he stole her fish. She turned and looked at Kanda, trying to take the fish back. Alma glared at the neko girl, and growled a little in jelousy, to the fact that Kanda would mess around so freely with her, yet it took him ages to gain the fox's trust and grow to be his friend.  
_

_"Kanda Yuu, anata nihonjin kitsune! Watashi no sakana wa, sore o okaeshi! Anata kuso baka!"_

_He growled and looked at her, understanding completely what she had just said in his home tounge. As Alma cursed under his breath at what she had said to him, understanding it all to well. Yet he soon blinked when he heard Cynthia gulped a little, then turned to Kanda as they saw the grin on his face widen, after he gulped the fish down. She mewled sadly at the loss of the fish and hissed at the fox, as he smirked slyly at her._

_____"Sonotame ni anata korosu tsumorida!" He walked over to her as she growled and hissed at him, pushing him away, her ears flattening against her head as she whimpered, sadly, her stomach growled a little. "Kami Yuu! ______Sore dakedenaku. Sore - !"_

___________She was cut of when he smirked, and petted her head sweetly and mockingly which just pissed her off more. Though Alma looked at the two, as she swiped his hand from her head, and hissed again. Placing a hand on her shoulder he strolled towards the kitchen taking her with him unwillingly. Alma stood there completely confused, though he decided to sit down and paitently wait, even though he was still jealous of the girl being so friendly with Kanda._

___________"Now... Letting me have that fish... Is the least you can do." He smirked slight, putting the kettle on, and taking out the one of the herbal teabags, from the packet and placing it in a cup. "After all... I still kept the secret."_

___________"Sono himitsu? Nani himitsu?"_

___________He sighed and looked at her seriously. "Anata no yume to Shinshia anata... Watashi, watashi no, watashi nanidaro Aren... Omōdarou?"  
_

___________She stood there trembling slightly and ran out of the kitchen, as he grinned and went back to making the two herbal tea's for Alma and himself, while Alma looked at her as she ran to her given bedroom._

* * *

___________Kanda sat with Alma as they decided to talk, and catch up on how each other were getting on with life, after they had decided to go their seperate ways, Kanda heading out to Portagul to meet up with Tyki, then left to head for America, while Alma headed out to France, and met up with Emilia, who became his tutor with another boy called Timothy. Lulubell walked through the door, as Cynthia climbed off the bed and ran out of her room, pouncing onto Link, trying to grab the bag, clinging to him, as he walked into the kitchen with the other two, Kanda and Alma just sat there and watched the commotion, both sweat-dropping, and sighed, taking a sip of the herbal tea they were drinking.  
_

___________"Stupid German creature! Give me the fish!"_

___________"No! It Lulubell's!"_

___________"It's mine. I'm younger, and I do all the killing. I should be the one to eat."_

___________Link sighed, and pulled out on of the fish, as Cynthia climbed off his back and stood there staring at the raw fish, that the dragon had pulled from the tin, he smirked as she glared, moving it side to side, he teased her a little before slipping it into his mouth and swallowing it whole, causing her to moan and whine again._

___________"STOP IT! You and Kanda are the same!"_

___________Cynthia stormed out of the kitchen once more, as Kanda smirked and let out a small chuckle. Alma smiled and stood up, as Kanda walked to the door, since it was getting late, he decided it was time to head back to Timothy and Emilia. Closing the door Link walked up to him, eating the fish from the tin, Kanda stole two from the tin, as Link growled and screamed at him, but he walked away, waving his hand dismissing the kids constant shouting. He walked into Cynthia's room and handed her the two fish, before glancing at the book she was reading, picking it up as she ate the two fish, savouring the taste by eating them slowly. He sat beside her and skimmed through the book, well the diary, before glancing at her._

___________"It was Mana's... He handed it to me before he disappeared. He gave Allen a book about something. I can't remember what it was about."_

___________"And the necklace?"_

___________"Nea gave it to me. He gave Allen a star."_

___________She looked at him, was he moved his hand over the scare that was slowly starting to form on her face. "You're looking more and more like Moyashi everyday..."_

___________"Moyashi? Are you on about Ototou-chan?"_

___________Kanda nodded as she frowned, her eyebrows furrowed, he sighed and Cynthia laid on her bed quietly, as he looked at her and frowned, before placing the quilt over her as she slowly fell asleep. He started to walk away, but was stopped by Cynthia taking his hold of his sleeve. He looked at her as she held his sleeve more. Groaning, he walked to the otherside of the bed and laid down next to her. Her seablue orbs slowly being covered by her eye lids as she laid next to him. Kanda sighed and wrapped his arms around her, as Cynthia cuddled up to he raven-haired boy, causing him to blush faintly. Link opened the door to Cyn's room as Kanda looked over at him, shaking his head, and soon Link closed the door. Kanda sighed and kissed the top of the girl's head, softly as she mew'd a little curling up against him, more. Turning around. Kanda covered his mouth slightly, feeling her back against his chest, well really feeling her whole body against his. Holding back his moans, not wanting to alert Mimi that he was in Cynthia's room.  
_

___________It was only there first day with Lulu and the other two and already it's been a really exhausting day. Kanda wrapped his arms around Cynthia, once more, pulling the girl closer to himself, resting his chin, on her head breathing outwards softly, as he slowly fell asleep cuddling up to the neko child, within his arms._

* * *

___________The next morning, Mimi ran into her room to wake her up, yet Link still hadn't told her about Kanda being in the room as well. As she slammed the door open, her mouth dropped slightly, and her eyes widened in shock, as Kanda glared at her. Cynthia shivered against him, feeling a draft enter from her bedroom door, which caused her to pull the quilt over them more, and for her to snuggle up against Kanda even more.  
_

___________"Oi! Quittez maintenant la pièce! Lulu ne sera pas heureux si elle voit ça!"_

___________Mimi stared at him, as Cynthia sighed and rolled over a little to face her._

___________"Va te faire foutre Mimi! Aller loin! J'essaie de dormir putain!"_

___________Her breath hitched as she frowned slightly at Cynthia's words and nodded, leaving the room. Closing the door softly behind her, as Link looked at her drying his hair, and blinked a bit before gulping. He remembered he had to remind Mimi that Kanda was comforting Cynthia last night because she felt homesick. Her could hear the exchange of French words coming from Cyn's room, but decided not to intrupt since had already been cursed because of his nationality, he didn't want to be abused by harsh words again, so he figured staying out of Cynthia's way was the best thing to do._

___________Cynthia sighed and laid there, before covering her eyes and groaned. The colbalt eyes looked at her with a hint of confusion. Link knocked on the door and opened it slightly. She frowned and curled up next to Kanda not wanting to stare at the german kid. It was bad enough having to live with Tyki, Devit and Kanda, walking around the cottage, half naked, but now she had to live with this idiot as well._

___________"Lulu will be up soon. You two should think about getting up."_

___________She groaned, and thew a pillow at the boy, as he ducked causing it to fly out of the door and hit Mimi, which just made her laugh, she climbed out of the bed, and stumbled towards Mimi and looked at her, as her seablue eyes met Mimi's, she held her hand out, trying not to laugh. Mimi took her hand blushing a little. Link blinked then smirked._

___________"Could... Cynthia be Mimi's first crush...?"_

___________Cynthia blinked, confusion building up in her orbs, but Mimi's face told everything as she pannicked a little and blushed drastically at what Link had said. Kanda stood at the door with Mimi and watched the girl panic. Cynthia laughed nervously and frowned a little, placing her hand on Mimi's shoulder, as the cyan-haired girl looked towards the white-haired girl._

___________"Euh .. Désolé Mimi. Il ya déjà quelqu'un qui a pris mon cœur ... Et ... Je suis en train de regarder pour lui ... Je suis désolé."_

___________Lulu stood behind her as Mimi nodded sadly. Link and Kanda looked towards each other and back at the girl as she walked past Mimi to the kitchen, Lulu eyebrows furrowed slightly as she followed Cynthia to the kitchen, turning the girl round to face her, she crouched down in front of the ten year old, and looked at her sternly. Kanda stood near the kitchen of the door, listening to the conversation that was just about to start between the two._

___________"Cynthia.. Please tell me it not who I think it is.. That you are looking for?"_

___________"Arimase. Mitsukeru koto ga dekimasen, Nea."_

___________"Cynthia... You know... I have to tell Tyki."_

___________"Arimasen! Onegai!" She trembled slightly. "I-if Tyki f-finds out... T-then.. Everyone will..."_

___________"What do you mean?"_

___________"Road.. Road said he is alive... Onegai... Iwanaide kudasai."_

___________Lulubell sighed and hugged the child as Kanda frowned a little and gulped moving from the kitchen to his room. He was glad he kept records of missions he had to do. Going through the case full of the files, he looked for a specific one, taking out three he placed them onto his bed. In big letters each file had three name those names being, **Nea Walker**, **Mana Walker** and **Cross Marian**. He cursed to himself and trembled, sitting on his bed staring at the files. Link would walk into his room, as Kanda just growled at him. He also having heard the short conversation between Lulu and Cynthia, he looked at the files and then at Kanda._

___________"I... I didn't know..."_

___________"No one ever does."_

___________Lulu walked over to Kanda's room and stood there as he would talk to link, Link turned and looked at the dark haired fench lady, as she frowned. Meanwhile Cynthia sat in her room reading the diary that Mana had given to her, she hardly knew Nea or Mana, but Mana would write so much about the two of them, and what time he had with her brother and herself, before he died. She red the last page and frowned._

Nea.

Give Allen and Cynthia two books, Cynthia always had a liking towards you, so give her the diary, let her know more. For Allen, give him the book that he always used to read. He would appreicate that so much.

Noli, narrare eos adhuc. Tantummodo si putas parati sint. Amthar et Noa, ergo vos narrare eos.

_Cynthia looked at the door seeing Mimi and closed the diary placing it on the table. Then Cyn wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees as Mimi sat opposite her on the bed. This day was becoming terrible for Cynthia. The two girls lifted their heads as there was a knock on the door. Both of them running out of her room, Cynthia stopped in her tracks. Trembling, she smiled brightly seeing the man, she knew if he was here, then her friend was not far behind. And she was right. She turned and looked at the boy and smiled, as the red-haired boy smiled towards her, poking his head from behind the man. Though she soon frowned a little and looked away. She stumbled over to him, and hugged him. The elder smiled and nodded at Lulu as Lulu smiled and nodded, back offering him to take a seat.  
Kanda stopped in his doorway, and glanced towards the front door seeing the two of them hugging he blinked and looked confused. It was rare for him to show so much emotion over two hole days, but Kanda was showing more emotion than usual. He walked away as Cynthia turned catching the glimpse of the raven-hair, before it disappeared into the lounge. She frowned and sighed, as the red haired looked at her, a little confused.  
_

_"Cynthia? Oletko kunnossa?"_

_"Hmm? Joo. Olen kunnossa. Enix."_

_She walked with him to the lounge, as Kanda looked at her she gulped and looked away, Feenix went and sat by his forster dad, before there was another knock at the door. Cynthia left the room and went to the door, opening she glared at the dark haired boy, as he glared back at her. Mimi stepped into the hall, with Lulu as they both smiled, at the women who was standing there, holding the little kid in her arms. "Emilia-san. Timothy~" Mimi ran over and took Timothy out of the womens arms as the two kept staring at each other, like wild animals._

_"You're still here?"_

_"I anit going anywhere... Sorry to ruin your plans."_

_The chinese boy glared even more, as she smirked and crossed her arms, while Emilia walked past he two, with Mimi._

_"Stupid British Girl!_

_"Annoying Chinese idiot!"_

_"Bì shàng nǐ de liǎn. Biǎo zi!"_

_"Xùnliàn nǐ de zuǐ. Chúfēi nǐ xiǎng sǐ!"_

_"Cynthia! Alma!"_

_The two turned around seeing the Lulu and Emila, frowning slightly they both fell quiet, and walked into the lounge, Alma's face lit up when he saw Kanda and ran over, to hug him. Kanda smiled and hugged him back, as she stood there and scratched her hip slightly, from where she had the stitches two days ago. Turning around, the child lifted her shirt a little, seeing the mark, was messed up, by the stichting and frowned itching it more, as she walked away. Her red-haired friend looked at her frowning slighlty, and watched her leave before turning back to the conversation that was going on between his father and the other two women, something about a mixed training session, between Kanda, Alma, Cynthia, Mimi, Link and himself. Plus three other people.  
_

* * *

_It was getting late, and as the conversations and small disagreements continued, Kanda raised his hand to stop Alma for a moment, distruppting their small catch-up conversation, before hearing a noise. Link looked up as well, meanwhile Cynthia stood there trembling a little, staring at her hand that was covered in blood. Her stitches had come out, and her hip was bleeding, but what was worrying her the most was the person in her room, she didn't even know who it was. She stood there stairing at the white-haired male trembling, trembling because he looked like her brother. So much to the extent she only could tell he was, from the lack of the scar._

_Approching her, causing her to back against the wall of her room, he covered her mouth and held the gun to her stomach, though he cussed a little, hearing footsteps in the hall, turning back to her he winked and mouthed 'Till next time, little Cynthia' and would exit the room, through the window. The door swung open, as Cynthia slid down her wall, tears running down her cheeks, Kanda looked down at her, then towards her bedroom window, which led Link running over to the window and looking out, around the garden. The german boy, closed the window and locked the latch, while she sat there, holding her hip, her breath was hitched with fear, which she kept trembling, and the one sentence running through her head._

_Lulu ran into the room with Emilia, and Feenix's father, noticing that she was in a petrified state of mind, this put Lulu in shock and a little panic. Since Cynthia has never been in a petrified state of mind, apart from when she was younger, and her brother and herself were running away from the slave buyers, specifically Lvellie, who was the head of slave trading within Britain. Kanda helped her up, and took her to the bed, as Alma stood there and frowned slightly, at how the girl looked. She started to feel light headed as Feenix, ran up to her, and lifted her shirt slightly, Link ran into the bathroom, to grab some lukewarm water and a flannel, while Kanda ran to grab the stiching kit. Coming back, Feenix was cleaning the wound, and moved to rinse the flannel of the blood, Alma catching a glimpse of the cross mark on her hip, with the crown hanging diagonally across the middle. He growled as Kanda looked towards his friend, and blinked a little.  
Feenix had finished cleaning her hip, as he then started to stich it with the kit that Kanda had handed him. Alma kept an eye on Kanda's expression, but nothing had changed, it was the same cold and stotic expression, totally different to the warming smile he showed around himself, but this girl, was like the complete opposite of Kanda, she bugged him to no end, and if she didn't like something that Kanda did, she would start a fight.  
_

_After Feenix, had finished, Lulu had suggested that they do the meeting another time. Since today's incident has caused the disturbance, and caused herself to loose her train of thought about the traning sessions that were soon to be arranged._

* * *

_About three months later, Cynthia finally had stepped from her room, after being tormented and traumatized from the occurance that had happened three months ago, leaving her in a petrified and horrible state of mind. Though during the three months, she did sometimes step out of the room, probably two days at most, every two weeks within the tweleve weeks of the three months. So she stepped out of the room at least twenty one times in three months. Her head had been playing tricks on her, everytime she stepped into her room, she would run and make sure her window was locked, and then sit on her bed. Every night, the mans face would appear in her head, causing her to loose sleep. She didn't have energy to train with Kanda or Mimi, or Link. She didn't eat, drink, nothing. _

_It was killing Kanda from the inside, though he never showed it at all. He wasn't the kind to show emotions, but they all knew he was hurting. When the white-haired cat girl stepped out of her room, holding the walls for dear life, she was thin, and when she reached the lounge, she kept her gaze at the ground. The visitors that Lulu had recieved, where the only reason she came out of her room. Kanda turned his head, and looked out of the window, he felt responsible, because of his friend, and how he acted in front of her around his friend. Her brother stared at her, clenching his fists he would walk over to Kanda, and he gripped his jacket, furious, as the Blue-haired fox looked at the white-haired male twin, Allen had let go of his jacket, seeing the sympathy in Kanda's eyes, something that someone would never find, showing within the colbalt blue eyes, that always hid any emotion at all. Lenalee and Mimi walked over to help Cynthia, as her brother left Kanda, and ran over to his sister, as soon as he reached his sister, he softly hugged her, and she stood there letting him, she couldn't hardly lift her arms, because she hadn't been eating to a certain extent, unless she was force fed by Kanda himself. And they all knew, if he was told to do something, he wouldn't stop until it was done and dusted._

_'__Till next time, Little Cynthia...?_ What... When will that be... Tomorrow, next year, when it's my funeral? Who are you?!'

_Allen helped his sister to the kitchen, sitting her on one of the chairs, he went and got her some milk, fish and meat, setting it down in front of her on the table, his twin shook her head refusing to eat. This annoyed Allen a lot, so much that he took the glass of milk, while Mimi closed the kitchen door. Taking a swig of the cold liquid, he turn to his sister, and kissed her, and she soon opened her mouth, the warmish, yet still cold liquid, would run down her throat, as a little escaped from the corners of both their mouths. He did this a couple more times, until the whole glass of milk was finished. She turned around and coughed, she covered her face with her fringe, but Allen could see the slightly tint of pink across her cheeks. He sighed and sat down laying his head on the flat oak surface._

_"Why? Why are you not eating Nee-san?"_

_"I don't feel like it." Cynthia frowned as Allen looked at her, she reached out for the piece of fish, and gripped it as much as she could. "B-but... I-i'll eat."_

_A smile spreaded across her brothers face, as she softly bit into the fish, Kanda, Link and Mimi watching through the door, as she sat there eating, even just one meal wouldn't give her much strength but, Cyn knew she needed to eat, even if her body didn't want her to, her head was telling her to, and her health was as well. Plus, the girl needed to help Kanda with the assassinations, the cat wasn't going to let the fox do all the killing. She finished the section on the fish, before starting the meat. Allen knew one small fish and a glass of milk wouldn't do anything, so he made sure to find some food that would be classed as more than one meal.  
_

_After she finished the meals, she covered her mouth, as Allen stood beside her and hugged her, as she swallowed the rest of the food, that just didn't want to go down. After the food had proceeded down her throat, Allen kissed her forehead, and helped her stand, all she needed now was a little rest, and to clear her mind._

_"I feel so fucking disabled."_

_Allen laughed at her comment as she held his and Kanda's arm, while heading to her room._

_"And its all because of that person."_

_"You have to forget about it Nee-san."_

_Frowning, she soon laid down on her bed, as Kanda made sure the window was locked, and Allen, covered her with her quilt, walking to the otherside of the bed, and laying next to her, ontop of the quilt, pulling her close to him, stroking her head, to keep her calm. Kanda stayed quiet and looked out of the window, he needed her to get over this, and he needed her to get alot more healthier, and stronger. Kanda knew he couldn't do half this assassination jobs alone, Kanda needed Cynthia, no matter how stubborn he was to admit it, to someone else, he could admit it to himself, and without a doubt, the boy could tell that Cynthia could see him, needing her help._

* * *

_Allen woke up and yawned, his silver eyes lazily looking around the room, as the met with another pair of silver eyes staring down at him, while there was a pair of colbalt orbs looking at him as well. The two of them stared at the younger twin, as a grin appeared on his sisters face, as she climbed off the bed, tripping over the pillow on the floor, as Kanda sighed, and Allen chuckled, while she lifted herself off the ground, shaking her head.  
_

_"Training."_

_Is all she said before legging it out of the door, and into the large, green, soft grass, with the spreads of white, yellow and red, of poppies, daisys and buttercups all around the green. The patteo slabs were cold against her bare feet, and before the small, white wooden fence, was a pond, shed, and another pateo slabbed area, with a pateo table and chairs. The thing that always caught her eye as well as Kanda's was the pink covered blossom tree, known as the Sakura Tree, or Cherry bloosom tree. It was beautiful, and the only reason why she liked it was because it reminded her Kanda, while he was away on missions._

_The two boys soon stood outside as she stood there smiling, they looked at each other, before looking at the girl. Grins appeared on their faces, as she giggled, and the three of them, stood there but were intruppted when Lenalee stood at the backdoor._

_"Ne, don't you guys think that is a bit unfair... Two on one?"_

_They blinked and looked at her before looking at each other and shaking their heads, well Kanda looked away, while the twins shook their heads, and Lenalee cocked an eyebrow, to ask how its not unfair._

_"It's not... We are all going against each other."_

_"All verses all."_

_"Che"_

_"We'll be fine. Lena~ You go keep Mimi happy."_

_The green-haired girl sighed and nodded, leaving the three of them in the garden again, as she left to keep the golden-haired boy, and the cyan-haired girl company, while the adults were out doing there usual business at the school. Standing there she looked at the two of them, and nodded as they started to warm up, stretching. She stood there waiting, for them as they looked at her and sighed, not really wanting to hurt her, well Allen didn't want to hurt his sister, but Kanda didn't care, training was training to him, no matter what. The three of them, got into their combative stances, in a triangle formation, that was commonly used when three people train together.  
_

_Cynthia, would hold her arm up blocking, her brothers attack, then looped her arm, over his, just to push him away, and the she lifted her foot, to kick the raven-haired teen away from her. They were mainly training Cynthia, so she could boost her skills up again, after the three months of doing nothing but being scared and sitting in her room. They lied to Lenalee, so she wouldn't get worried, but really it was, two verses one, because it is what Cynthia had requested from the boys._

_Ducking, and flipping backwards, the neko girl, dodged the double attack from the two boys, and landed, spinning across the floor, causing the duo to jump, which she soon took advantage off, and kicked one of them, while, the other grabbed her arms, sliding his under kneath hers, and hooking them over, holding her of the ground slightly, as she kicked her feet, she luanched her head backwards, headbutting the kid holding her, causin him to loose his grip, and retreate his hands to his nose, as it slightly bled. Then the twins went at it.  
Allen, blocked Cynthia's puch, and her kick, to his left, soon he pushed her away, as she stumbled a little, and then both launched themselves towards each other, Cynthia's arm making contact with her bothers shin, just to let her, raise her leg, kicking him backwards, making, the yonger one stumble, and hold his chest, before running towards her, hitting her jaw, then round-house kicked her, causing the girl to fall backwards, into the raven-haired fox, who fell over as well from the sudden, light amount of weight, that was pushed upon him, from the white-haired, male, neko twin._

_She wiped her mouth, lifting herself off the ground, and ran up to him, doding his punches, as he gradually starts to pick up the pace, he was using to head towards her. Kanda sat there watching them, before they both fell to the ground after both punching, each other in the face.__ The two of them battled it out, till the other one grew too tired, and would pass out from all the training. She laid there panting as she stared at the sky, her eyes went dull, as she shivered._

'_Little Cynthia _Who were you? Why me?'

_Allen and Kanda knelt over the girl, Kanda waved his hand in front of her faces, while Allen nudged her. She blinked and looked at them, smiling. Sitting up, the boys moved back, and sighed, as she lifted herself off the ground, and walked towards the house, stretching, Kanda and Allen looked towards each other then lifted themselves off the ground, and headed back into the house._

_"Little Cynthia."_

_"Hmm.. Did you say something Nee-san?"_

_"No...pe..."_

_She sighed wondering what that meant, as she past the lounge, to her room. Mimi and Link stood up and walked to the door of the lounge and looked at the boys, as the boys looked at them, then back to watching the girl walk down the hall. Mimi blinked and paniced a little._

_"Wait! Cyn-"_

_"What... The... FUCK!"_

_"Lenalee... Is in the shower."_

_She stormed out of her room, with Lenalee following behind her. The three boys looked away, blushing slightly._

_"You were in my ROOM... Without MY PERMISSION... Used MY shower! And to top it off.. You STOLE my SHIRT"_

_"Che.. My shirt!"_

_"Kanda's Shirt!"_

_She glared at the raven-haired teen, as he sighed and 'che-d' again. Turning back to the girl she sighed, as the girl gave her a stern look.  
_

_"W-what else did you do?"_

_"Looked through the book on your bedside table."_

_"LENALEE!" Both Kanda and Allen raised their voices at the green-haired girl as she was soon sent to the ground, from Cynthia._

_"That... Was... PRIVATE!" She trembled. "T-that was M-mana's!"_

_"Cyn-nee..." Allen ran over to his sister. "C-calm down p-please."_

_Allen held his sister as the girl slowly lowered herself to her knees, while Lenalee lifted herself off the ground, wiping her mouth. Cynthia knelt there shaking, trembling, as Kanda helped Allen, lift the child to her feet and took her to her bedroom, while Mimi sorted out Lenalee, and Link sat in the lounge sipping his tea. Allen sat there waving his hand in front of the dull blue eyes, as she laid in her bed trembling. Kanda blinked in confsion, as to why the elder twin, wasn't snapping out of whatever is going on with her. Allen sighed and left the room, after Kanda made sure the window was locked. Though he didn't properly latch the window's._

* * *

_Once again the child didn't leave her room for ruffly a month. She was still laying in her bed, with dull blue eyes, Mimi had a suggestion that something was putting her in a trance, or some strange pheonomeon. Kanda thought about Mimi's suggestion for a while, and filed it in the back of his mind as a possibility. Then Link threw the possiblity of what happened to her three months ago coming back, and happening again. Which again, Kanda filed it in his mind. They wanted to sort this out, because its been a whole month, and she was becoming thin and weak again. She laid there, quietly, breathing quietly, Allen, snuggled up beside her, he stayed with her, for the month, waiting for her to come back to them.  
_

_Allen sat up and frowned. Holding the cake, with eleven candles on it. He sighed. "Happy birthday Onee-san... Please wake up." Setting the cake to one side, he laid back down next to her. Cuddling her, keeping her warm, taking care of her, making sure she doesn't sweat so much. Changing her clothes, when needed. Doing whatever he could to keep the area and his sister, hygenic as possible. That moment Tyki, ran into the room, and walked over to her. He touched her arm, feeling it gradually cooling down, it was already cold._

_Tyki frowned as Allen looked at the tan man worried, at his expression, he shook his head, and hugged the twin lying next to him, sobbing slightly. Kanda gripped his shirt and walked away understanding what Tyki had meant, Mimi and Link frowned and looked at the raven-haired teen walk to his room, slamming the door. Lulu covered her mouth standing at the end of the bed. She was practically dead, dead on the outside. The inside, she was greiving, wondering darkness, lost, lost in her own nightmares._

* * *

_While they were trying to figure out what was up with Cynthia, the young girl was encased with darkness, and the only light was a beam of silver, leading further into the darkness. Following the light, the child arrived at three entries, one had a colourful sign above it, that was blank, the second had a dark and blood splattered sign above it that was blank, and the last had a pink and yellow sign above it that was blank. It seemed she had to choose where to go, though this was all to much for a ten year old. No make that eleven._

_She placed her hand on the sign with pink and yellow. The warmth from the sign made her happy inside. Slowly opening the door, she covered her face, seeing the bright light, then two people, their faces unclear, but she stared at them. They looked like Mana and Nea. Running to them she stopped as the place went black, and her clothes now splattered in blood, their blood. In front of her stood the boy, a boy with long raven hair. His sword stained with blood._

_"M-mana... N-nea..." She trembled. "W-why... Who... Ka-n-da!?"_

_She had seen, she knew who it was, she could never forget the hair, and the sword. She wanted to know, she wanted to know why, why did Kanda kill them? What reason did he have to kill her family? Well what family she knew she had. The child ran towards the teen, and went to throw a punch towards him, but soon everything disappeared, even the bloodstained black floor, and the white-haired girl found herself falling deeper into her nightmares. Screaming, the girl soon landed, opening her eyes, surrounding by others, the mark she saw as soon as her blue orbs could see again. A mark she never wanted to see, ever again. Sitting up, looking at the kids._

_"Alllen! Feenix!"_

_No answer. Wrapping her arms around her legs she trembled, and soon felt herself being surrounded. The children surrounding her, there eyes blank, like they were being possessed, in their hands, knives, stones, sticks, some of them were just bare, and only had their fists. The neko child shot up, and ran out of the only space she had to escaped crying, screaming for it all to stop, every last bit of it, she wanted it all to just, vanish, she wanted to wake up, to see Kanda, Tyki, Allen, everyone. She just wanted the endless darkness to disappear from her. Why? Why was it happening to her? Was it because she was meant to die in that street that night? Could it be because she never helped Mana, or Nea? What about Allen, was it because she had sent Allen, down a horrible and miserable path? She needed answers, but now being cornered she felt the blades, the stones, sticks all the fists, everyrthing. Till she collapased, covered in blood, laying in blood, her blood. Vision blurred she soon blacked out._

* * *

_Okay I think that is enough for the chapter on the past. I know, skipped months, and stuff but. I wasn't going to sit hear, writing a paragraph for each day of the year, I have college, and if I did that, it wouldn't be up till next year. xD In the next part. "The second Year" you will find out, what the month of being in a nightmare, and a coma meant._

_For now. On with the actual story._

_x Cyn x_


	9. Chapter 7: Once a Whore

_**Title: **_Cor tenebris sadistic voluptates. Nigrum Cattus. | The dark heart of sadistic pleasures. Black cat.  
_**Rating:**__ M_  
_**Pairing:**_ Cynthia x Goons.  
_**Chapter:**__ Once a Whore._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.  
**Note:** Alternative Universe, throghout the whole story.

* * *

_"People are like stained-glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out,_  
_but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within."_  
_**~Elisabeth Kubler-Ross~**_

* * *

_"Cynthia... What happened to Mana. I can tell you because, the person who actually killed Mana, is the person who is giving you orders to kill these men and women, who are using children as sex slaves, and servents for people like themselves. Mana was killed by a personal assassin, who was giving the mission from none other than The Earl himself. When you two were staking out from slave buyers, Road had come to me with Mana's body, indicating that he was dead. She didn't even know who the assassin was that killed him, but he had been murdered. You see, Mana wasn't your real parent, I'm sure you know that much, since he was in fact a human. Like myself I'm not your really uncle, just your uncle by adoption." He wiped the girls eyes and kissed her forehead, smiling sadly. "I'll get to the bottom, and find The Earl, and I'll kill him for our sakes, but you haved to do me a favor."_

_"W-what... I-is the f-favour...?"_

_"Kill Lvellie."_

_He hugged her tightly as she nodded before, crying much more, at the fact that the person who had killed her adoptive father, was the person who had sent Tyki to save her from being a slave for the rest of her life. Though due to killing Mana, she was caputered along with Allen, and the two were torn apart at such a young age. Nea had disappeared on them, after finding out that The Earl had killed Mana, from Road, which lead him to go and gain revenge on the Earl, but he could never find the leader of the murderous gang._

_The only reason why, the gang was so muderous was because, they had the likes of two well trained pupils, one in swords man ship, and the other over a varied amount of weapons. Though really they were murderous, because of the twins, Allen and Cynthia Walker. The two of them when pissed of made a very pissed of duo, which could lead to utter enilation of one small group of sex slave business men, and probably innocent civilians in the cross fire. Both the twins were highly trained in flexability movements, after traveling with Mana, and skilled with many weapons, after Cynthia had been taken under Tyki's wing along with Kanda, and Allen had been taken under the scientist Cross' wing, who had more to him than the eye met, Cross was highly trained in using varied weapons, but mostly guns. He had trained Allen on using guns, while Kanda helped Tyki train Cynthia on using different types of blades, and over time, Cynthia had trained herself on using guns._

* * *

Cynthia woke her eyes were red, from all the crying she had been doing last night, the grip she had around her adoptive uncle slowly loosened, as he quietly slept soundly next to her. She swiftly and carefully removed herself from the arms of the elder, climbed off her bed, changing into fresh clothes and left the room. She was going to skip breakfast today, and just headed straight to the door. Sliding her boots on, Kanda stepped out of his room, scratching his head, and walked towards the kitchen, though turned from the sound of tapping.

"Where are you going?"

"..."

"Oi..."

The white haired teen, opened the door and grabbed her jacket stepping out of the penthouse, and walking down the patio walkway, after closing the door, leaving a certain raven-haired assassin, slightly worried deep inside, but the scowl on his face, from her ignorance and the fact that she was being childish and using the silent treatment, like when they were younger.  
She wondered down the streets of he small town they lived in, with in the large city and capital of the french country. Paris. She sighed, holding her coat around her much more, until she could feel it tighten arund her back and waist. She was cold, and she stopped holding her hand out, feeling a drop of water. '_Ame' _It started to rain, as she stood there frowning sadly. Soon a car stopped out of the blue, and one of the men dragged her into the sports car.

She struggled and struggled, as Mimi stepped out of her room, which was opposite was up, and he was, but there was no Cynthia, just a fast asleep Neah. She panicked slightly, as Kanda stood at the door of the kitchen and stared at the door, as the cyan-haired girl's gaze followed hers, figuring what he meant. Though soon, they were inturrupted by a breathless white-haired male, who was trembling.

"W-what's wrong?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, he was scared, he was getting the same feeling as his sister, the feeling that she was getting when they were first taken from each other, when she was threatened with that knife. The feeling of being alone again, before she went mental after seeing Kanda fall in battle. He looked at the two in front of him, as the grey orbs trembled.

"I-it's... C-cynthia..."

* * *

Cynthia struggled, her hands were cuffed by a pair of handcuffs that were hooked and hung from the roof of the car. She glared at the driver, her expression never fultering, as the others slowly undressed the child, she dropped her head, her fringe covering her face, as her aura around her grew more and more darker, with the more they tried to strip her. She trembled faintly, as one of them caught her tail, hissing the man smirked and slid his hand over the base of her white tail, as she clenched and unclenched her hands, balling them up into fist, to hold back her anger. She coughed, and held her breath, trembling still, from the men constantly messing with her ears and tail. Fidgiting a little, the driver smirked as they soon arrived in front of the mansion, that they were ordered to bring her to.

Cynthia looked towards the mansion, through the gaps in her fringe, as they uncuffed her, though soon, took her out of the car, and bent her over the side, standing close to her, she didn't want to think about anything, but she could feel the man, as she shivered, he was already pulsing, and it was disturbing to the kid. Being yanked up she growled at him, as he shoved her towards the enterance of the mansion. Looking at the large oak doors, she gulped, looking back round, just to be slapped, she gasped and fell over, and sat there, until being forced back onto her feet and dragged into the mansion.

"LET ME FUCKING GO!"

"Such vulgur language... From such a innoc- Well.. Such a cute, adorable little slut."

Her eyes widened at the boy in front of her, she stepped back trembling, before falling onto the floor, her legs were risen in the air, slightly, her chest pushed out slightly, due to her hands being handcuffed behind her. Her gaze never left the boy who came and crouched beside her side, running his hand over her soft, white, porcenlanic skin. The girl turned her face away, and shuddered at his touch, the kid turned her face back towards him, as she just spat at him, and growled. He wiped his face, and scowled, his hand moving to her throat as he slammed her into the ground, after lifting her up slightly. She screamed, her arms reaceved most of the impact, trembling she, panting a little.

"Now. Shall we move on?"

The two goons lifted her off the ground again, just to follow the boy, after throwing her over on of their shoulders, kicking and screaming to be put down, the other goon knocked her out as she just hung the mans shoulder. The white-haired kid teen, lead them down to the basement, and pointed towards the bed that was in the corner, before dismissing them.

* * *

The Neko, Fox, Dragons and Wolf all set out to look for Cynthia, Tyki had woken Neah up, much to the teens displeasure, and explained what was happening and why it was so chaotic this morning. The others decided to split up, but Link stayed with Mimi just in case someone attempt to take her away, like they had done with Cynthia. Allen stood there trembling, clutching his adoptive fathers, brothers arm, completely worried about his sister. He wants to save the girl before it is too late her. He didn't want her to go though what she had to for the first eight years of her life, after their adoptive father was killed, and Nea his brother, who Allen was standing with had gone missing.

Tyki had met up with the others outside of the penthouse, which was the rendezvous point. The others off the group shook their heads when Allen had asked if they got any information, or any sights of his sister. He dropped to his knees as Kanda crouched in front of the kid.

"We'll find her, Moyashi. Don't worry."

"It's Allen. BaKanda!"

"Guys... Enough, we have to find Cynthia... Fighting isn't going to help."

The two glared before sighing and nodded to the German kid, as he frowned a little, when Allen dropped his head trembling, Nea stood there and looked at the sky as it continue to rain. He held his hand out, and growled a bit. Tyki looked at him and blinked.

"Nea... You know something..."

Allen looked up at his uncle, after hearing Tyki, and blinked, standing up, as he stepped in front of Nea, he shivered again, and wrapped his arms around himself, as Nea looked down towards him. Kanda looked at the stance the white haired neko was standing in.

"Th-hat... S-stace..."

* * *

The blue eyes slowly opened, as the neko girl dangled from the ceiling, a pain shot through her arms, as she growled. Her arms were stretched out, as she dangled off the floor a little, her wrists rubbed against the ropes, there were tightly tied around her, hissing at the burn, she was soon intruppted when she turned to the floor, seeing all her weapons she carried with her for emergencies incase she is attacked. Though right now, she had been, but the girl was dazed after what her uncle had confessed to her last night, so she wasn't on gaurd.

The dim light around her burned her eyes, after she had been knocked out and unconcious for nearly three hours. Hearing a door closed, then footsteps that seemed to be leading down some stairs, she looked up, panting a little, stopping her struggling. First the goon that she remember had carried her down, walked out, along with the other three, and the person who lead them down. But behind the young boy, stepped out the last person she wanted to see. Her eyes widened a little, as he grinned in the shadows.

"It's been a while... Four years if I remember.. Little Cynthia~"

The man stepped out, the light reflecting off his whtie hair, and the stripped bandana wrapped around his forehead, covering the mark of a slave that he had tattoo'd there to show that he was a sex child, just like herself.

"You remember me right... At least.. My name?"

The shocked expression soon, turned to a scowl, as he slowly stepped closer towards her, stopping in front of her, he smiled, running his hand across her cheek, as she moved her face away from his hands, and turned her gaze somewhere else. Trembling he sighed. Slowly lifting her shirt to reveal the scar that he placed on her abdomen, four years ago.

"Of course you do... You'll always remember... Specially after th-"

"Shut up."

"Now, Now... Don't be so mean..."

"Fuck you."

He frowned turning her gaze to his, as she growled the anger in his eyes, only made his frown, turn to a smuggish, mischeivious grin, and the glint in his eyes, would make any girl scream for help. He had better sense then that, he knew the girl hanging in front of him wouldn't scream for help, she would just keep her posture, and hold anything from him. And the kid knew that the girl wouldn't let anything go, he had gone to full lengths of his torture and torments, even to the extent of making the girl scream in more ways than one, and he still didn't get anything from her.

Slowly he moved his hand, slowly up her side, the soft touch of his finger tips, making her shiver slightly, but the angered, glare and scowl stayed on her face. Her wrists started to rub against the ropes, burning her skin again.

"There's no point. You won't get out of this."

"Tch... You're dummer that four years ago..."

His gaze turned to one of the men, as he lowered her a little, she couldn't do anything with her feet, due to them being tied together. Lowering her to his level, the kid pulled himself closer towards her, and moved his hand upwards under her shirt, again she shivered against him, he chuckled as she frowned.

"No... I still know what you can do."

"Bullshit... You should know... Ropes won't hold me down."

He moved his hand to the base of her tail, and gently held the base, making her flinch, as her breath hitched a little, and her head rested on his shoulder. The kid smiled, as he dragged his hand along her tail, a faint quiet, very quiet mewl came from her mouth, as she trembled. Her eyes closed slightly. Her cheeks tinted faintly, as his other hand moved to her ears, as he scratched them softly, his grinned more, as the girl purred softly in his ear. The others gulped as she still shivered and softly panted from him messing with her tail and ears.

"S-stop... P-please..."

"Say it.."

"No... I-i won't... S-say it."

She lifted her head as her tail wrapped around his arm, while one of the other men stood behind her, and ran his hands over her hips making her flinch, his fingers slipping through the gaps of her shirt between the buttons. She turned to the man, before turning back to the kid, the hands that had advanced from the man behind her soon, rupped her shirt open, revealing her chest, that was covered a wrap of bandages. Her breasts pushed within the wrap, but were soon released as the blade that was given to the guy.

While the white-haired boy stepped back. The man behind her had soon sliced the bandages as they dropped to the ground. What had made it wose, was the bit where the blade caught the skin between her breasts, causing a trickle of blood. Soon the second man, approched her, and slowly, licked the blood, Cynthia bit her lip and closed her eyes, blushing more.

"M-make th-them stop! P-please!"

"Sorry... No can do. I don't answer to igronant traitors..."

"WIS..."

"Hmm... What was that?"

"Wis-ah-"

She moaned a bit, when the goon behind her bit her ear, and the one in front of her, straight away ran his tongue over one of her breasts.

"W-wis...ley..."

He grinned, as they messed with her, goon 2 moved his hand and squeezed her other breast, making her tremble and tense up. "S-stop-_hgn-_" The first goon, slid his hand down, and snaked it around his waist, starting to mess with the buttons on her shorts, while he bit her neck softly causing her to moan more.

"Little Cynthia...? What was that?"

"St-top.. Make them stop... Please..." She looked at him as he stared at her with a serious look. "Make them stop.. Wisely. _-ahh= _Please."

* * *

_Haha! Yes... Lvellie's personal Assassin... Wisely Kamelot. Obviously I'll explain the past between the two of them in the 2 year time skip chapter... But for now.. Lets just see what he does to Cynthia.. And why he is doing it._

_Enjoy.. Remeber to Review!_

_x Cyn x_


	10. Chapter 8: Cynthia's Decisions

_**Title: **Cor tenebris sadistic voluptates. Nigrum Cattus**  
Rating:**_ _M_  
_**Pairings:**_ Wisthia (Wisely x Cynthia)  
_**Chapter: **Cynthia's Desicions.**  
**_

******Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia.**  
****Note:** Alternative Universe, throghout the whole story.  
Sorry if Wisely seems a bit OOC. But then it is a AU story, so it wouldn't really matter.

* * *

"Truth made you a traitor as it oftern does in a Time of Scoundrals."  
_**~Lillian Hellman~**_

* * *

She trembles as he stops the men, and gulped a little as he walked over to her, lifting her head, she growled. Weakly she lifted her head out of his hands and looked away. He ran his hands through her newly cut white hair, than over the scar on her right eyes. She clenched her fists and then unclenched them, it was unbelievable on how much she wanted to kick the hell into the teen standing right in front of her. If she wasn't bounded by these ropes this kid would probably be on the verge of death. She lifted her head up to her wrists as a drop of the crimson liquid hit her cheek. Gulping Wisely smudged the blood over her cheek. A few more drops fell onto her porcelinic, white face, as her gaze dropped, the grip around her wrists loosened.

"I told you... Ropes won't hold me."

He smiled as she dropped to the ground, the ropes soaked in her blood, loosening the grip on her wrists letting her escape, he picked up the hand gun she was carrying when they had found her, and loaded it. Cynthia trembled lifting herself up, taking the bandages and wrapping them around her wrists just to lift her head, to come face to face with him. Her pupils trembled as he smirked. The kid was Allen and her own bestfriend before she was found by Tyki. The history behind Wisely was simple, it was like hers and Allens. Taken of the streets and forced into sexual labour, though there was more to his kid than he had let on in the years of being in the slave industry. There was more to him, and that is what Cynthia had found out four years ago. Though the part that got people the most, was that Cynthia like Wisely, he was just another one of herself, that was the part that fascinated her the most. He was an assassin for Lvellie while she was an assassin for The Earl "Adam" it made her laugh sometimes, aloud and mentally.

Cynthia lifted her hand, and softly placed it on the boys cheek. It was strange because he reminded her so much of Nea, that it was impossible to not touch the boy. He blinked a little and looked at her as she smiled. Her forehead soon rested against his causing him to blush, because even though he tortures the hell into the girl, he really doesn't like it, and sometimes feels guilty for it. A grinned appeared on the white-haired teens face, as she gripped the male's wrist, causing him to drop the gun, and pinned him to the floor. He grabbed the knife as she grabbed the gun, leaning towards him, the blade touched her neck, as the barrel of the handgun was aimed at his temple.

"Fuck you."

"Okay."

She softly kissed him, as the blade, dug a little into her neck, he blushed, and kissed back, moving the blade away as she set the gun to the side. Her cheeks tinted a slight pink, while they kissed, he took the ribbon that was around her neck, and slipped it through two holes, on one side of her shirt, then through two holes that were made, from when her shirt was ripped open, by a goon, tying the ribbon closing her shirt. She lifted her head a little breaking the kiss.

"They'll be here soon."

He stroked her cheek, his thumb tracing the red line down her cheek, a small grin appeared on his face when, she lifted herself and sat on him, before moving his hands above his head, tying them up with the remaining bandages, then stabbed the knife through his hands, causing him to cuss under his breath and groan in pain. Cynthia lifted herself off the ground and picked up the hand gun, and one of the blades, as well as a few pieces of ammo. Making her way upstairs she looked at the man pointing the gun to his head, he backed away as she stepped forward, until she had reached the first floor. Once she reached the top of the basements stairs the white door was splashed with the crimson colour, as there was a _bang _then a _thud _while the goon fell to the ground, after she had sent a bullet into his head as a small present, which soon caused all the other goons to approach her, and figured what had happened, while Cynthia stood there waiting on their attacks first, and meanwhile Wisely was in the basement, attempting to realese his hands, but he was just making more of a mess trying.

* * *

Kanda gulped as Nea and Allen looked at him a little confused, while Mimi whispered something in his ear, as well as Link's. Both of them sighed and stood in a huddle while the rest stood there completely confused with what was going on, though Allen had a slight idea of what the discussion might be about. Kanda turned to the white-haired boy and frowned as Allen blinked, figuring he was right about what the short discussion was on.

"It's him."

"Him?"

Nea and Tyki both asked together as Allen frowned. Kanda walked over sighed as his eye twitched a little at the rememberence of how Cynthia first reacted after Wisely had attacked her. Mimi and Link discussed on trying to figure out what area's Wisely might of moved to after kidnapping Cynthia. Taking out a map of the area they were in, they looked at all the common locations, then thought outside of the box, to all the abandoned area's. Kanda explained to Tyki and Nea what had happened five years ago with Cynthia, before she even found out about the reason she was attacked. How she was kidnapped once before by one of the slaves Lvellie had owned. Plus how she had gotten half her scars, including the one similar to Allen's.

"So what you are saying is that... There is a kid... Called Wisely... Who is after Cynthia."

Kanda nodded slightly as Allen looked away. He was wary of his sister since last time she had made contact with Wisely, she was in a coma for another two months. And the first time she was out of a month. He didn't want his sister to be out of it for so many months again. Tyki patted the white-haired neko's head, and smiled, the best he could, after sort of remembering that he had heard his brother mention the name somewhere before.

"We will find her, and then take him... And ask him a lot of questions." The elder male rose his head to Nea. "You think you can do that Nea.. Without killing the poor child?"

"I.. Can try... Though he did kidnapped my niece and made my nephew going into a panic stage... So it's highly unlikely he will get out, the same way he came in... Tyki."

They all sighed as Mimi intruppted them, to show them the pinpointed locations that thought Wisely could be at. They decided that the ones closer to home, would be for Link and Mimi, while the ones that were further out would be fore Tyki, Nea, Allen and Kanda, due to Tyki having a car and Link not really wanting to go to far out into the town, or even past onto the outskirts of the town.

* * *

In the meantime, there was blood splattered over the floor, walls and perfect white doors, and much to the owners approval this was what Cynthia would call _'a masterpiece'_ all the dead bodies over the floor around the first and second floor of the huge mansion. Though the girl tiredly walked to the stairs and sat on them, yawning a little. She dropped the blade and empty gun, and rested her head against the bansister of the stairs. Wisely, sat down in the basement wrapping his hands up in fresh bandages, before making his way out of the basement, just to be met with blood, and dead goons.

Cynthia sighed as she lifted her head and turned towards him, noticing him emerge from the basement, as walked through the hallways, and looked at all the dead goons and guards, the boy turned towards the stairs and his gaze met hers. Soon the neko girl was up and running towards a random room in the mansion with him following her, moving over the dead bodies on the second floor. Slamming a random one shut, even though she knew it wouldn't work on the kid, but she reached another and slowly closed the door, moving over to the windows that lead onto the balcony.  
She sighed leaning against the window and slowly sliding down it, after finally letting it sink in that the door/windows were locked and she wasn't going to be stepping outside anytime soon. Wrapping her arms around her knees frowning, after being firmly sat on the floor. She hated being trapped, she had always been trapped. Her head rose as the door slammed open, and her gaze met his, the blue orbs trembled, from the anger in the golden ones.

"W-wisely..."

She stood up, trembling faintly, and gulped a little. She was useless without a weapon, but then she did know a few hand-to-hand combative moves, thanks to Kanda and Allen, as well as Mimi and Link. He could tell she was frightened of what the Earl had turned her into, what they all had made her into, including Lvellie, but this wasn't the time to be thinking about that, he had to deal with her swiftly. He had to get rid of her, since it was an order from both, The Earl and Lvellie, she was in the way of the two leaders getting to each other, and getting to Nea Walker, Cross Marian and her twin Allen.

Her eyes widened as she lifted her arms, being pushed agaisnt the window, after he raised his fist. Growling, she gripped his fist, and twisted his arm behind him, pinning it it to his shoulder, like she had done with Devit's at school. He groaned again, and fell to his kness as she knee'd the back of his knees. Pushing him to the floor, she leaned over him, and giggled in his ear quietly making him growl lowly and irritated, before, lifting himself up with his other hand, causing her to let go and fall backwards. Just to stare at him, as he sat there and rolled his shoulder clicking it slightly, and turned to her frowning as she trembled, backing away towards the glass again, while he moved towards her. Soon she felt a pair of arms around her, as she looked up, trembling faintly, calming down slowly, her arms snaked around the boys frame.

* * *

As she hugged him, he sat next to her, and stared at the bedroom door, while Tyki and the others arrived at the place where they were, the soon stepped through the iron gates and headed towards the door, Kanda and Allen both kicking the oak doors open, their eyes widened at the site before them. Tyki and Nea caught up, as they stared at the blood and fresh corpses. Kanda stepped in with Allen following , Tyki checked the basement, Nea checked all the rooms on the first floor, while Allen and Kanda checked the second floor. Wisely sat there a lowly chuckled, with Cynthia leaning against him, her head on his shoulder as she soundly slept. Hearing their footsteps he sighed.

"She is in here."

The two ran to the room, and looked at the both of them, Allen's eyes widened, recongizing the boy straight away. Last time Wisely attacked his sister, he only caught a glimpse of the ends of the cloth'd turban he wore around his head to hide the mark of a slave. Kanda growled and then fell quiet, seeing the girl asleep on him.

"You know... She had a hard time killing those men out there..."

The grin appeared on his face, when he dragged his hand over her cheek. She shivered slightly, while Nea and Tyki joined them, the four stepped into the room but stayed away from where they were sitting. Tyki's eyebrow's furrowed as Wisely looked straight at him, the two pairs of golden orbs directly locked. Tyki scowled slightly, knowning exactly who Wisely was, though never bothered to mention it to anyone. Nea on the other hand frowned at the way Wisely was just casually touching Cynthia.

The kid broke the gaze, to move the hair that covered the girls face, out of the way, and set it behind her ear, smiling softly. The innocent expression, that covered her face would fool anyone into thinking, she had murdered all the goon's that laid dead over the mansion's floors.

"He'll be here any minute... To come and get the child.. After all... Allen-chan isn't really... How should we say this...?"

He scowled at Wisely. "A team player?" Wisely smiled towards the boy as the others looked at him. "Well.. You're not much of a team player, either... Right... Wisely Kamelot?"

The smile on the wolf's face dropped to a scowl. As Tyki had to deal with Nea and Kanda's gazes. Raising his hands in defence, Tyki awkwardly smiled as his eye twitched slightly, while the tip of Kanda's sword was dangerously aimed at the center of Tyki's throat. Tyki stood there cussing his niece for forcing his brother to adopt this annoying pain in the ass, who was actually on Lvellie's side. What made it worse, is that Kanda jumped to conclusions that Tyki knew about all this, and has done for a while, but it wasn't till now that he actually remembered who Wisely was.

Slowly the girl shifted, her eyes slowly opening, as the blue orbs were hazy at first, making her vision blurry, though soon she could see that the two of them were not alone any more. Lifting her head she looked straight at her brother, and smiled, lifting herself off the ground, she went to run to him, but was pulled against the boy, while his arm, wrapped around her, his fingers interlocking with hers, and the same happened with his other arm and hand, this caused Cynthia's arms to cross over herself, stopping her from moving away from him.

Her ears flattened against her head, as her tail twitched, closing her eyes, her head moved away from his as he rested his on her shoulder, staring towards the others with an amused expression on his face. She struggled and bit his arm growling, as her teeth sank through the fabric, and piercing his skin, with every bit of pressure she put into the bite. Growling his arm recoiled letting go of her hand, and his other one going staight were she bit him, as soon as that happened, Cynthia stood up and stumbled running to her brother.

She looked towards the boy trembling, as Allen's eyes widened at the aura being emitted from around the boy. Cynthia soon regained her compuser and turned to Kanda, yanking his hair, and covering his eyes. Her hand gripped his wrist as Tyki caught the sword, she let go off the raven-haired fox, and took the swords walking over to Wisely, she crouched and lifted his head.

"This time... You're going to be the one talking."

"You wish."

"Kanda.. Nice blade.. Mind if I borrow it?"

Her gaze stayed on Wisely as Kanda shrugged. "Sure.. Just don't break it!"

"No promises... But I'll try not to." She turned back to Wisely as he growled and glared still holding his arm. "You know.. You taste... Really nice. Now talk!"

"Che.. You taste nice as well, but it's not going to make me talk. Little Cynthia."

Sighing, she picked the sword up, and held it in her hand, gripping the handle, shrugging, stabbing it into his leg. The scream made her grin so evilly, as the others cringed a littlem from the small splatters that would be realesed when she pulled the blade out of his leg, and stood up. Nea walked over to her, covering her eyes.

"Make sure, you make the right move, Wisely... Because if I have to hurt you again.. Who know's where this blade is going to pierce next."

"No... I'd rather be de-" He looked at Nea as she lifted the blade, Nea's grin changed completely, as the others stood there. "ad..."

Nea removed his hands as she let go of the blade, Wisely's shirt slowly started to soak up the blood. Cynthia blinked a little her eyes adjusting to the light from the window in front of her, looking down towards the boy and trembled her eyes widening as she knelt down and hugged him. Kanda stopped Allen from running over as Nea stepped back, and Tyki ran over to the two of them. Allen and Kanda went to get, towels and water, while Cynthia removed the blade and Tyki removed the kids shirt. Quickly folding up the shirt he handed it to the girl, as she placed it on his chest, putting as much pressure on it as she could to stop the blood.

This was her fault, she had two desicions:

- She could've stopped while she was ahead, and not stab him.

Or

- She could've stabbed him, somewhere else.

Though this was her fault, she wasn't all to blame. It was Nea's fault as well, if Nea didn't cover her eyes, she would've known where she was stabbing him. But instead she just chose to stab him, and ended up piercing his chest, right between his lungs, just a little to the left, beneath his heart. Kanda and Allen ran back into the room with the things as they ran over and stopped seeing Cynthia. Tyki frowned as they handed him the stuff, he placed the bowl on the floor. She trembled, pressuring more, his blood, soaking the shirt, as it slowly started to cover her hands.

Kanda set his hands on hers as Allen pulled his sister away from the body, placing pressure onto the body, Tyki gave Kanda, a towel, as he placed it over the wound, the water cleansed the blood, but he still held the pressure to stop the blood from escaping, while Tyki gave the boy CPR. Cynthia sat there trembling staring at her hands that were covered in her friends blood, Allen wrapped his arms around his sister as he leaned against the wall, while she sat in between his legs. Nea stood outside the room, frowning slightly but statisfied with what he had made his niece do to Lvellie's assassin, and Sheryl's adoptive son, which in both ways would warn the Earl and Lvellie that he was still alive.

"I-it's my fault... I made the desicion..." She choked on her words as she dropped her head into her crimson coloured hands, crying, slowly. "I'm sorry Wisely. I made the wrong decision."

* * *

_As you can see, Cynthia cares for Wisely, as Wisely does care for Cynthia, but won't show it properly, like Cynthia does, since he was trained by Lvellie not to show his feelings. That's what makes the perfect assassin. (At least.. That's what I've heard. ~.~)_

_The next chapter will be the 2nd Year of the 5 Year timeskip.. In this you will learn more about Wisely, and what happened between Cynthia and himself._

_Once again.. Sorry if Wisely seemed OOC. And Nea... o.o; Maybe Tyki a bit as well._

_x Cyn x_


	11. The Second Year : 5 Year Time Skip

_**Title: **__Cor tenebris sadistic voluptates. Nigrum Cattus. | The dark heart of sadistic pleasures. Black cat._  
_**Rating:**__ M_  
_**Pairing:**_ Cynthia x Wisely.  
_**Chapter:**__ The Second Year_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia and Feeniks.  
**Note:** Alternative Universe, throughout the whole story.  
REVIEW! AFTER READING!  
This will be in Italics. It is about the past. Apart from Cynthia's thoughts.  
It is the second year of the 5 year time-skip, this is where you meet the mysterious boy that stabbed Cynthia is the First Year.

* * *

"The only difference between the saint and the sinner, is that ever saint has a past, and every sinner has a future."  
_**~Oscar Wilde~**_

* * *

**Ages of Characters. (Order of appearance for each chapter)**

**Cynthia: 11 | ****Mysterious Boy: 12/13 | Lavi: 13 | ****Lenalee: 11/12 |** **Allen: 11 | ****Kanda: 15 |** Devit: 14 | Jasdero: 14 | Tyki: 21/22 | Link: 16 | Mimi: 14 | Lulubell: 18/19 | Alma: 16| Feenix: 11 | Road: 7/8 | Lvellie: 45 |

* * *

**_Previous Year Ending:_**

_While they were trying to figure out what was up with Cynthia, the young girl was encased with darkness, and the only light was a beam of silver, leading further into the darkness. Following the light, the child arrived at three entries, one had a colourful sign above it, that was blank, the second had a dark and blood splattered sign above it that was blank, and the last had a pink and yellow sign above it that was blank. It seemed she had to choose where to go, though this was all too much for a ten-year old. No make that eleven._

_She placed her hand on the sign with pink and yellow. The warmth from the sign made her happy inside. Slowly opening the door, she covered her face, seeing the bright light, then two people, their faces unclear, but she stared at them. They looked like Mana and Nea. Running to them she stopped as the place went black, and her clothes now splattered in blood, their blood. In front of her stood the boy, a boy with long raven hair. His sword stained with blood._

_"M-mana... N-nea..." She trembled. "W-why... Who... Ka-n-da!?"_

_She had seen, she knew who it was, she could never forget the hair, and the sword. She wanted to know, she wanted to know why, why did Kanda kill them? What reason did he have to kill her family? Well what family she knew she had. The child ran towards the teen, and went to throw a punch towards him, but soon everything disappeared, even the bloodstained black floor, and the white-haired girl found herself falling deeper into her nightmares. Screaming, the girl soon landed, opening her eyes, surrounding by others, the mark she saw as soon as her blue orbs could see again. A mark she never wanted to see, ever again. Sitting up, looking at the kids._

_"Alllen! Feenix!"_

_No answer. Wrapping her arms around her legs she trembled, and soon felt herself being surrounded. The children surrounding her, their eyes blank, like they were being possessed, in their hands, knives, stones, sticks, some of them were just bare, and only had their fists. The neko child shot up, and ran out of the only space she had to escaped crying, screaming for it all to stop, every last bit of it, she wanted it all to just, vanish, she wanted to wake up, to see Kanda, Tyki, Allen, everyone. She just wanted the endless darkness to disappear from her. Why? Why was it happening to her? Was it because she was meant to die in that street that night? Could it be because she never helped Mana, or Nea? What about Allen, was it because she had sent Allen, down a horrible and miserable path? She needed answers, but now being cornered she felt the blades, the stones, sticks all the fists, everything. Till she collapsed, covered in blood, laying in blood, her blood. Vision blurred she soon blacked out._

* * *

_The orbs of blue slowly opened and she saw a pale hand, looking up to the her eyes widened a little not being able to hear what the boy said she took the hand as the stranger lifted her up, and pulled her into a hug, she closed her eyes trembling, hugging the stranger closely the last thing she heard in the dream before waking up, back in the real world of a cursed reality was_

"My name is Wisely. Nice to meet you, Little Cynthia."

* * *

_The girl slowly opened her eyes after blinking a few times, staring at the ceiling of her room, she coughed a little and sat up, before collapsing back onto the comfortable mattress of her bed. She lifted her hand looking at the thin wrist and the slight hint of her bones pressed against the skin, she had noticed her breathing was slightly fast paced and wasn't calming down._

_"W-wis..ley..."_

_Reaching for the covers, she pulled them off her, and sat up, dragging her legs so they hung over the edge of the bed. Cynthia lifted herself off the mattress and shivered feeling a small breeze enter her room, her gaze turned to the window, that was now widely opened as she gulped a bit, and walked over to it as fast as she could, holding the bed for support she, closed it shut, and locked the latch, trembling.  
_

_"Little Cynthia."_

_She turned around to see nothing and sighed, she was just imagining it. The window was probably already opened. It was nothing but her imaginations. Though it sounded to real to her, like someone was actually in her room. Even though she was thinking it, she was actually on the right tracks, there was someone in her room, but she just didn't know where, it was to dark for her to see anyone. It was nighttime, and not even the moon lit her room up enough to see everything inside of she made her way to her bedroom door and shivered, there was someone else here, she could feel it and it just made her all the more to want to leave the dark room. Which she gladly did, opening the door, the hallway light shone through a little, brightening the room up a bit, as the latter that she felt the presence of soon stepped back into the dark corner away from the light, that soon dispersed as the bedroom door had closed, and the white-haired neko girl was on the other side to where he would've currently moved himself to._

_"Cyn-chan."_

_Her head rose to the name and looked at the red-haired bunny boy who was walking over to her, while her back was against the door, it wasn't just his voice she heard, it was also the same on from when she was inside the cold and dark space of her bedroom. She had heard that voice before, but she just couldn't remember. It had been so long, but she recognized the voice, honestly, she couldn't forget that one voice, but she had forgotten the owner of the voice._

_"A-ahh.. H-hello Lavi-kun..."_

_She linked her arm around his, and walked with him into the lounge where there were only a few people there, the adults were still gone, so it was just the kids. When she stood with Lavi, their gazes averted to the two, apart from, Allen's, Alma's, Kanda's and Lenalee's. She gave a small weak, sorrowful chuckle, with a weak smiled, as she held Lavi's arm for dear life. Three of the four that weren't looking soon turned and looked at the duo, as she looked away curiously._

_"What's wrong Cynthia?"_

_"Nothing... At least... I don't think there is." She frowned a little, as her eyebrows furrowed a little. "I'm going back to my room quickly..."_

_She soon left the group as Lavi blinked and looked at the others as they shrugged. Once Lavi had sat down, Alma slightly turned his gaze towards the entrance. He didn't like the way her tone of voice was when she answered Lenalee, it was, almost as if she was frightened of something within the house._

_~~~•~~~_

_Making her way back to her room slowly, the boy moved away from the door and gulped as the door opened as she stared right back at him, her eyes widening slightly, in fear, as well as realization on who the person, that was going to shoot her was. She looked down the corridor, before stepping into her room, and closing the door behind her locking it._

_"Little Cynthia."_

_She frowned and trembled slightly, before walking towards him, he stepped back a little, warily and slightly smiled, but his eyes were saddened. The girl held her hand up as she looked at him, her blue orbs locking with his golden orbs. Softly he placed the palm of his hand against here, as the frown slowly formed a smile, and she looked away slightly, her fringe covering her eyes. _'Che... Wisley... So it was you.' _Soon her arms wrapped around him, as he stood there slightly shocked and stumbled back by the girls actions, trembling a little, he looked down at her before turning his gaze away, blushing a little from the hug. She soon let go and frowned when he lifted her head, and kiss her forehead._

_"I'm sorry Cynthia-chan..."_

_Cynthia just nodded and blushed a little from him kissing her, before unlocking the window. She ran over to the window and grabbed his arm, as he stopped and let go of the window, before she turned him to face her, and the kid blushed feeling her lips against his. Her arms soon snaked their way around his neck, as she felt his around her waist. When she broke the kiss her breath hitched as she trembled, he had lifted her shirt, and she felt the blade dig into the lower left side of her back._

_"Wise...ly..."_

_Burying her head into his shoulder, she slightly bit down as he carved the first letter of his name into her back. She gripped his shirt tighter, trembling.  
_

_"Stop... M-moving. Cyn..." He quietly whispered as he finished the 'w' off, and then covered it with his sleeve wiping it a little. As she looked at him, as he hugged her close. "I'm sorry... But... Scream..." He stabbed her, where her mark was making her flinch, before letting her go, taking the blade out of her, Cynthia felt her hand go straight to the wound. "Scream his name. Okay." He kissed her, as she nodded, and watched him leave through the window again._

_~~~•~~~_

_"K-KANDA!"_

_The raven-haired boy lifted his head, before standing up and running towards her bedroom, pushing the handle down he growled, from finding out it was locked, he stepped back as Allen stood there and looked away flinching a little as the fox, kicked the door, causing it to swing open, he trembled slightly, as she laid on the ground, holding her side, as the blood ran from between her fingers into the puddle already forming on the ground._

_"K-kanda... I-it hurts..."_

_She coughed as he would've run to her side, undoing the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up as she gripped the teens arm, as her brother closed the window, locking it, and then joined Kanda at her other side moving her hand from the wound, so the latter could lift her shirt up properly and take care of the wound. Lenalee walked in with a bowl of lukewarm water, and Lavi walked in with the stitching kit, as well as a flannel to clean the wound up with._

_"Nee-san. Was it him again."_

_She turned to her brother, as her eyes widened, but soon closed as she coughed again, but Kanda, and Allen both saw the hint of fear in her eyes when the question was asked, and Kanda felt the grip tighten on his arm. Allen looked towards the green-haired girl and the red-haired boy, as they soon took their leave, knowing what the look meant, closing the door after them._

_"Nee-san... Please."_

_"I-i... I-i c-can't..."_

_"Kizashi!"_

_"I-it's CYTHINA.."_

_She coughed and sighed, as Allen held her down, so Kanda could stitch up the wound, for the third time, it had been unstitched. After he had finished, he cleaned the dried blood away and helped her sit up along with Allen's help, the two looked at her as, Kanda went to get a clean shirt, Allen helped her remove the one she was already wearing, much to her disapproval, but then again, it wouldn't have been the first time, the two of them has seen her half-naked. Kanda knelt in front of her, and slid the shirt over her head as Allen, put her arms into the sleeves, as he pulled it down to her waist, she flinched as he caught her lower left side of her back._

_"W...?"_

_Her eyes widened as she pushed the kid away, and trembled, wrapping her arms around herself. Allen looked at Kanda, before Kanda yanked her towards him, holding her arms around his back, in a tightly grip. As she struggled, Allen lifted the back off her shirt up, revealing the letter on her back, he trembled as her brother traced his finger over the 'w', Kanda felt her calm down and soon her arms wrapped around him._

_Quietly she mumbled the name leaning against Kanda as Allen turned his gaze to his sister, his expression turning to a scowl at the name she had mumbled. Even if Kanda didn't know who the kid was that owned the name, he still didn't like that she would act like this, after what he had done to her back and her hip, and to top it off, he didn't like how Allen's expression soon changed to a scowl._

* * *

_The twins and Lenalee were getting slightly pissed of with how long they were in Cyn's room for and decided it was time to go and see what was going on. Standing outside, Lenalee opened the door, and soon the three jaws slightly dropped at the sight, as the three looked up at the door and blinked in confusion, when they felt the deadly aura from Lenalee being emitted, which even made the twins back away slightly, chuckling nervously.  
_

_"W-wait. L-lenalee-chan... It's not like that!"_

_"BAKA'S!"_

_"LENALEE!" Cynthia screamed as Kanda yanked her hair out-of-the-way, and cussed at the japanese fox. "You bastard!"_

_"Hold still. Kizashi!"_

_"Nearly finished."_

_"I told you to stop stitching! Allen!"_

_She flinched as the needle went though her skin once more. Lenalee blinked calming down as she stepped into the room, seeing Allen stitch up the carved letter that was carved into her lower left back and let out a small chuckle of embarrassment and understanding._

_"S-sorry... I though you were doing something... Else."_

_"Whoa! Stupid bitch. Allen isn't like that!"_

_She received a disapproving look from Cynthia as she raised her hands in defense the bowed, as the girl tried to lift herself up, but was soon pulled back into Kanda's lap, causing her to blush, and then bury her head into his chest, embarrassed, as she gripped his hands, feeling the needle thread through her skin, with one last thread, Allen broke the thread he was using, and smiled._

_"There done."_

_Kanda frowned slightly his eye twitched in irritants, as the girl wouldn't move or let go of his hands. Allen blinked and then chuckled slightly, while the twins and Lenalee sighed. Cynthia really did like hugging the elder blue-haired teen. He sat there and looked away, as she laid on the floor against him, sleeping softly._

_The fox, hooked his arms under the women, legs, as she gripped him more, her head resting against his chest, he slid his arm across her back, lifting her up and walking over to her bed softly setting her down on the mattress, and set the quilts over the neko child, knowing her grip would loosen from his shirt, and straight to the covers, which it had done. Taking a deep breath, he walked out of the room, after everyone else, while Devit stood there and blinked looking at her, as she murmured the same name as to what had pissed her brother and Kanda off. Leaving the room, he closed the door softly.  
_

_~~~•~~~_

_Once again the child's slumber was interrupted as she opened her eyes from the gentle tap on her window. Sitting up, she climbed out of the bed and lifted the window after unlocking the latch, and soon was pulled out from the other side, the cold air hitting her skin causing her to shiver, whilst standing on the small roof of the consevertry downstairs. The boy lifted his fingers to her mouth hushing her, before she could even say his name, and quickly, closed the door, stepping a little more out onto the roof, he lifted her onto his back, as she wrapped her arms around him. Cynthia wondered; what the latter was doing? Where he was taking her? Also. What the fuck was he going to do to her?_

_She opened her eyes after escaping the penthouse with him, the neko wrapped her tail around the wolf's tail, causing him blush slightly. Resting her head on his shoulder, burying it into the crook of his neck, she sighed and held her arms around his chest, as his arms were hooked under her legs, holding her up against his beck, which made him blush a little harder. Her ear twitched, as she shivered from the wind, lifting her head, Cynthia blinked tiredly as he stopped in front of one of the many abandoned mansions on the outskirts of Paris._

_"W-where are w-we?"_

_"You'll see... Little Cynthia."_

_He set her down onto her feet, as she held his arm, and walked through the gates towards the mansion, it was all eerie and gloomy, which gave both of them the shivers, and caused Cynthia to huddle up against him. She had been watching to many horrors with Devit and Lavi, to be dealing with spooky mansions in the middle of the night. It made Wisely chuckle quietly, as her slung his arm around her and held her close, to make her feel much safer. Though she wouldn't feel anymore safer when she finds out who was waiting for her, within the dead, spooky and horrific mansion._

_"Well done... Wisely."_

_Her eyes widened as she stopped and trembled almost manically at the sound of the voice. Her gaze turned to Wisely's as his eyebrows furrowed and eyes saddened, as he pushed her in front of him, leading her into the main hall of the mansion, revealing the old, british brown-haired man. She backed away from him, just to walk back into Wisely and flinch. The neko child fell to her knee's, her hands rising to her head as she shook it drastically, wanting to forget all the years of pain she went through.  
Cynthia had shaken her head so much that she had made herself light-headed and soon fainted. Wisely looked away as the girl fell onto her side, unconsciously. All Lvellie could do at the specific moment, was gesture his hand for Wisley to take her to one of the rooms, and do what he could to get all the information out of her, on what the groups next move was against him. Obeying orders, Wisley would've picked the girl up and carried her to one of the many confiment rooms within the mansion._

_"I am truly sorry Cynthia-chan."_

_He softly kissed her forehead, setting her onto the bed and sat on the edge, after sliding the quilt over her. One of the gaurds came in, as he turned to him and waved his hand dismissing him, saying that he was going to keep an eye on he child, and he could go back to his previous work._

_~~~•~~~_

_"Wisely" The girl flinched holding his arm weakly, still bleeding for her major wounds as he smiled softly towards her and slowly lead her through the black, and darkened space of her nightmarish past visions, as she laid on the bed unconcious in the real world. "Ne, Wisely." Her gaze turned to the golden orbs. "Where are we going?"_

_"Somewhere safe Little Cynthia."_

_She purred as he petted her head, and softly scratched her ear, smiling innocently, she walked with him further and further into the dark opened space, not once did she remember her brother, Kanda, Feelix or anyone. Cynthia's mind in the real world was slowly being corrupted by her nightmarish dreams of her past._

* * *

_Allen went and knocked on the door opening it, and growled not finding her there, he ran into the living room, as everyone looked at him, his expression was a mixture of, being worried, angered and disappointed. As they all frowned hearing the words that came from the neko twins mouth._

_"She's gone. The latch is undone. Cynthia was taken."_

_Straight away the first one to stand up in the group was none other than the Japanese kitsune, Cynthia was a dear friend to him, even if he never admitted it at all, he cared for her, just like as soon as he had found out she was the twin of the idiot that was standing in the door, the raven-haired started to care for the Moyashi, but never showed it. Though Kanda knew Cynthia, he knew her to well. She was vunrable when it came to being touched so much, she would turn into something disgusting. In his eyes that girl had a disgusting side to her, a side that she covers up with her murderous side, which she covers that up with a fake side. Just like her brother. Kanda knew from the moment he saw her brother, the day when Cynthia had raged. Her brother was just like her, though he never had the murderous side, instead his "murderous" side was in fact a frightened side, like a scared child._

_"Baka Kizashi! Baka Moyashi!"_

_Allen glared at the raven-haired fox, as he stormed past, knocking shoulders with the white-haired male neko, and stormed into his room, slamming the door behind her. Allen stood there as he frowned a little, just one touch and Allen knew exactly what Kanda felt, he had no idea how, but just that touch, made the neko boy shiver in fear.  
Lenalee and Lavi stood up running to one of the storage rooms, taking out the guns that they were specifically told to use, and handed one to Allen as he trembled before being dragged by his coat's collar out of the door, but the furiated raven-haired assassin. Lenalee and Lavi following behind them quietly, but furious as well.  
_

_~~~•~~~_

_She slowly opened her eyes, and closed them, slightly. Groaning a little she waved her hand to shut the voice she was hearing up. Her hand raising to her head, as she opened her eyes again half-way, she panted a little. The side she was trying to supress for so long, was leaking out. All three sides of the girl laying on a random bed, in a strangers room, in an abandoned masion, that is being occupied by her worst nightmare. And to top it off she was brought here by her so called bestfriend._

'Wisely... Why? Why... would you bring me he-'

_"...thia-chan..."_

_She was brought out of her thoughts, as she turned to stare into the golden eyes of the person she was just talking about within her thoughts._

_"Wisely..."_

_A sigh of relief was all that was heard before she flinched from being hugged softly. Her arm lifted as she placed her hand on his cheek, smiling that cursed fake smile. The one smile everyone knew was fake, but just couldn't resist it. His eye widened slightly, as she mumbled into his ear, he frowned. 'H-how did she...? Was it that o-obvious?' His face burned up as he hugged her, she giggled, and hugged him back._

_"Wisely... You have to work... Please... Don't upset that bastard."_

_~~~•~~~_

_"Moyashi!"_

_Allen blinked and looked at the raven-haired and growled._

_"It's Allen. Stupid Fox."_

_"Che. Do you know where they might be?"_

_He frowned and looked down, his hands clasped together gripping tighter. His ear twitched slightly, closing his eyes and he took a deep breath. He trembled slightly and looked up, his scarred eye changing colour as he frowned. Lenalee sighed, not even the eye could locate his sister._

_"She's to far away. I can't find her."_

_~~~•~~~_

_She laid on the strangers bed, her arms tied to the posts and her legs strapped down. She glared at the blade in his hands as she trembled, from the slight glint with the hint of red, that appeared as the moonlight that emitted through the boarded of windows, shone through the slight gap. Her eyes turned to the golden ones. She panted slightly, clenching her teeth, her trousers slowly soaking up the blood, the warm liquid that ran down her legs, from the wounds that are slowly emerging from her ex-bestfriend. A person who was more than a friend to her, he was her crush, her brother, he was hers. That what the neko thought, up until that day when he first threatened her with the gun._

_"The information! Tell us!"_

_"Che..." She growled. "In your dreams. Baka!"_

_The blade soon slipped higher, again into her leg, as she screamed, it was music to the man sitting in the main hall. Music to his ears, hearing the traitor's screams. Her eyes teared up as she trembled pulling at the leather straps around her wrists, arching her back, coughing. Dropping back onto the uncomfortable mattress, after the blade was removed, she looked to the side panting, her cheeks slightly flustered as her eyes slowly became dull. She tried to hold back her moans, as he blinked slightly and then smirked 'She's enjoying this... Sadist, I knew that... But a Masochist as well.' He thought to herself, as he soon went back to being serious after she panted a little before pulling him from his thoughts with the first stuttered word.  
_

_"I-i won't... I-i never gave i-information out... I-i'm not a rat..."_

_"Liar!"_

_"WHAT ABOUT YOU!"_

_She barked back at him, as he trembled slightly, the glare he revieced from the cold blue eyes, that were so calm before everything that had happened. He growled, before leaning over and gripping her jaw, roughly kissing her, as her eye widened from the sudden action, but slowly calmed, before her back arched, a screamed, muffled into a moan, as the blade was dug into her abdomen, and slowly, tormentivly dragged upwards to the section just above her hip bone. The tears in her eyes ran down her cheeks, as she felt his tongue push against hers, the wolvish tongue, brushing against her sand-paper textured muscle. Her back lowered as he raised his head, and removed the blade. Just so she could be met with the cut across her chest, causing her to moan completely and blush a drastic crimson red colour.  
_

_"W-wisely... I d-don't know anything... T-they don't trust me... I-i'm marked... T-they will never trust a marked child... I have no information. Only orders to kill."_

_"Bullshit!"_

_She screamed closing her eyes, as he stood there trembling, after one of the gaurds had dragged the blade he had in his hand down her right eye, leaving a mark, similar to her brothers. She trembled, shivering in fear, hardly being able to open her right eye, while her left eye widened. Wisely dropped the blade and knelt beside the girl as she flinched from his touch._

_"I'm sorry Cynthia..."_

_"Now it's my turn... You bullshitting, Liar." She mumbled._

___~~~•~~~_

___Allen flinched his eyes widened, as he shivered, Kanda turned to him and blinked. Allen's hand rose to his right eye, as his other gripped his shirt on where his sister was stabbed, from the bottom of his abdomen to the top of her hip bone. Lenalee placed her hand on his shoulder as he flinched and moved away, knocking Kanda as he blinked._

___"M-moyashi?"_

___"I-Itai.. S-sore ga itai." He gulped. "Liars... Marked... Distrusted."_

___"Oi.. Moyashi."_

___Kanda hugged the kid as he flinched and blinked Lenalee and Lavi looked at Kanda wide-eyed as he soon let go when Allen growled and 'tch-d' shoving the raven-haired teen away. His eye burned a little as smacked his hand over the red ringed black eye, trembling. He pointed left as the driver took the left._

___"S-she's clo-"_

___They were cut of hearing a scream from just beyoned the forest as the drived stopped the kids piled out of the cab, while Lenalee paid the driver, Allen and Kanda went on ahead, and Lavi stayed at the entrance of the forest waiting for the girl. The two males stopped as soon as they reached the gates, Lenalee frowned as she carefully slipped the knife from Lavi's belt, as the red-haired turned just to stumble back, slashed and his arms held behind his back. The white-haired and raven-haired males turned to stare at the green-haired girl, as she nodded for them to enter, while holding the blade against Lavi's neck._

___The two stepped inside the spooky mansion, as Wisely looked up and stepped out of the room, running down the stairs with the gaurds just to be stopped by seeing the oh-so familiar green-haired girl. She looked at the boy standing in the shadows, her purple eyes meeting his gold ones, before stopping in front of the man himself. Allen hissed slightly seeing him, as Kanda looked around cautiously._

___"Bring her down... I think the boy wants his sister. W." ____Kanda's gaze turned to the movement in the shadows as Wisely run back up to fetch his sister. "She is useless... So you can have her back... But... We'll come agian. For Cynthia."_

___"As if I would all-"_

___They were intruppted as the two stepped into the dim light, from the windows above where Lvellie was standing. Allen's eyes widened as the other frowned and turned away, meanwhile Kanda stood there, clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to hold back his rage, and the temptation he was having to punch this kid in the face. Cynthia groaned her arms tightning around Wisely's chest as Allen and Kanda blinked slightly. Lenalee growled and rolled her eyes, still holding the bunny boy hostage._

___"There is no room for traitors... She is of no use to me now." Lvellie muttered as he gestured for Lenalee to let go, and come to his side. "Lenalee-chan... Did you get what I needed?"_

___A small nod had left the girl as she held up the diary, at the same time Cyn, had opened her eye just to see her pass it to the british slave trader. Her eye widened as she pushed herself from the white-haired teen, just to fall onto the ground, holding her leg and hip. Allen ran over to her, as Kanda turned to looke at the book before growling irritatedly._

___"M-mana's D-diary... A-allen."_

___Allen growled, but before he could react Wisely stood, holding Lvellie by his collar, Lenalee, had the blade to his neck, as Wisely had thrown the book behind him, causing Kanda to react and catch it. Allen helped her up as she growled an coughed a little. Her hand going straight to her eye as she covered it up. Allen didn't notice before, though taking his sisters hand away he looked at her eye and trembled, his eye brows furrowed.  
Kanda ran over to the twins and hand Allen the diary before lifting his sister onto his back carefully, though still recieved a hiss off pain from the latter after he had caught her leg. She turned her head as they left and looked at Wisely before wincing, watching her friend fall over winded after being punched-palmed in the chest by Lenalee. Her vision started to fade as she slowly leaned against Kanda blacking out.  
_

___"Kanda.. She's lost to much blood. Hurry."_

___"Baka Usagi!"_

___"Yea yea. I know.. I'mma on it. Geez."_

___Soon as they reached the gates a car pulled up as Tyki gestured his head. Lavi hopped into the back, as Allen hopped into the front, Kanda climbed into the back and rested her head on his lap, closing the door and straight away Tyki sped off down the road towards the house._

* * *

___Finally arriving at the house, Lavi quickly got out of the car and ran to the front door as Allen did the same, but opened the door for Kanda as he climbed out, holding his sister bridal style, and heading up to the front door as fast as he could, without running. Lulu cleared the table as Kanda laid her on the surface. Tyki stood there an frowned a little, as he watched her every now and then flinch, her face scrunched as though she was being hurt somehow. Lulu and Bookman got to work on helping the girls wounds, as the french women undone Cynthia's buttons they all gulped, while Bookman carefully cut the trouser leg revealing the leg wound._

___As Bookman started to sort the young girl out, Lulu walked over to Tyki and Kanda. Devit and Jasdero stood at the door while Allen was curled up on his sisters bed hugging the diary. Crying to himself a little and for his sister. Mimi sat in the lounge with Link, as Lavi went to check up on Allen.  
_

___"She has three inflicted wounds on her upper body, one across her chest, one from her abdomen, to her hip bone in a curved motion, and another that was reopened due to the latter curved injury." Lulu frowned as she lowered her head. "She has also two stab wounds millimeters away from eachother, as well as a deep wound down her right eye that would be similar to her brothers. That girl is lucky she is still with us."_

___Once Bookman was done, he carried her to the couch, as Link and Mimi stood up and moved to oneside, Lulu added the heart meter so they would know if something happened, due to Bookman being wary of the condition they found her in. Lavi came back with Allen, as Devit gripped his brothers hand tightly, as Jasdero whimpered a little but still held his brothers hand._

___~~~•~~~_

___She looked at the boy and frowned, even though she knew his name, and what he had looked like, the boy next to her, the one that was previously holding her hand, had completely vanished._

___"W-wisely.. W-where are you? D-don't go? Wisely!"_

___The child stood there dropping to her knee's she flinched as her eyes started to well up with water and overflow into tears. Sniffling she frowned. Trying to stop them, and looked up at the man._

___"Are you. Miss Cynthia Walker?" The child nodded. "Well then." The man held his hand out. "I know where you can find Wisely... And your twin brother."_

___Her eyes widened as she stared at the mysterious hand. She didn't know the man. Couldn't see's his evil grin, and just took the hand. The tears stopped, she didn't want to cry no more, no she wanted Allen, Wisely. Heck she wanted to leave. Following the man into the "Light" her eyes trembled when she fell again, falling, and falling into the darkness, deeper within her past._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_LET ME OUT!_

"Allen! Wisely!"

_The monitor beeped as Allen lifted his head, hearing the muffled screams of his sister. The sound ringed through the girls ears. Falling the faint voice. Flinching._

"-san... Nee-san... W-wake up!"

_Allen.. What... Were...?_

* * *

**_Hehe... Her past haunting her. Allen and the rest completely worried.  
What happens to Wisely...? After all, he did return the only resource of the Great Scientist Mana Walker back to his adoptive children.  
Lenale.. Is on his side.. Dunn Dunn Dunn~ Hehe I had to twist it.  
_****_How far do Wisely and Cynthia go back?_**  
**_Who was that last man in her vision?_**

**So many question... Give me your thoughts... In reviews I'd love to know what you think. ^.^**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_x Cyn x_**


	12. Chapter 9: Dragons Then A Nightmare

_**Title:**__ Cor tenebris sadistic voluptates. Nigrum Cattus.__ | The dark heart of sadistic pleasures. Black Cat.**  
Rating:**__ M__**  
Pairings:**__ Kanda x Cynthia (Nightmare)__**  
Chapter:**__ Dragons then a Nightmare.  
_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D Gray-Man... Only Cynthia... v.v; _-wish I did own the rest... Wisely is just cute... And Eeez :o Kawaii-_ Anyway...**  
Note: **Alternative Universe, throughout the whole story.  
Again. Sorry if people seem a little OCC. But like I say... It's AU... Not everyone has to be IC.

ITALICS - Nightmares.  
' ' - Thoughts  
" Italics " - Talking in Nightmares.  
' Italics ' - Thoughts in Nightmares.

* * *

"Take it from a guy: If you're in love with somebody,  
You will swim the stream,  
You will climb the mountain,  
You will slay the dragon.  
You're going to get her somehow, some way."  
_**~Phil McGraw~**_

* * *

**Ages of Characters. (Order of appearance for each chapter) **

**Cynthia: 15 | Allen: 15 | Kanda: 19 | Lavi: 18 | Tyki: 26 | Wisely: 19 | Link: 20 | Mimi: 18 | Madarao: 20 | Tewku: 16 | LuluBell: 23 | Bookman: 55 (85)  
**

* * *

_Previously on Kitty kare (Jokes .)_

_Nea removed his hands as she let go of the blade, Wisely's shirt slowly started to soak up the blood. Cynthia blinked a little her eyes adjusting to the light from the window in front of her, looking down towards the boy and trembled her eyes widening as she knelt and hugged him. Kanda stopped Allen from running over as Nea stepped back, and Tyki ran over to the two of them. Allen and Kanda went to get, towels and water, while Cynthia removed the blade and Tyki removed the kids shirt. Quickly folding up the shirt he handed it to the girl, as she placed it on his chest, putting as much pressure on it as she could to stop the blood._

_This was her fault, she had two decisions:_

_- She could've stopped while she was ahead, and not stab him._

_Or_

_- She could've stabbed him, somewhere else._

_Though this was her fault, she wasn't all to blame. It was Nea's fault as well, if Nea didn't cover her eyes, she would've known where she was stabbing him. But instead she just chose to stab him, and ended up piercing his chest, right between his lungs, just a little to the left, beneath his heart. Kanda and Allen ran back into the room with the things as they ran over and stopped seeing Cynthia. Tyki frowned as they handed him the stuff, he placed the bowl on the floor. She trembled, pressuring more, his blood, soaking the shirt, as it slowly started to cover her hands._

_Kanda set his hands on hers as Allen pulled his sister away from the body, placing pressure onto the body, Tyki gave Kanda, a towel, as he placed it over the wound, the water cleansed the blood, but he still held the pressure to stop the blood from escaping, while Tyki gave the boy CPR. Cynthia sat there trembling staring at her hands that were covered in her friends blood, Allen wrapped his arms around his sister as he leaned against the wall, while she sat in between his legs. Nea stood outside the room, frowning slightly but satisfied with what he had made his niece do to Lvellie's assassin, and Sheryl's adoptive son, which in both ways would warn the Earl and Lvellie that he was still alive._

_"I-it's my fault... I made the decision..." She choked on her words as she dropped her head into her crimson coloured hands, crying, slowly. "I'm sorry Wisely. I made the wrong decision."_

* * *

She sat there quietly in her brothers arms. The paramedics discussing that they needed to give her a check up, and the all clear before anything. Though the child just refused to leave Allen, her brother sighed, he sighed because no matter how much his sister refused, and he told the paramedics to back off, they were too stubborn to do either. _God. Just like BaKanda... _He quietly thought to himself as Cyn looked over at the house trembling still. She had probably killed him, no, she had killed him, she knows she killed him._  
_

"Onee- Gah.. CYNTHIA!"

Soon there was screaming, as Kanda looked over and Allen suddenly stood up, trying to stop his sister from attacking wildly at the paramedics and himself. A few seconds later, he heard her panting slowly, slightly calming down, her body slowly slouching in the arms of the paramedics, as one pulled the needle from her arm. Allen stood there trembling, as Kanda ran over to them, noticing the needle. He watched as they carried her to the ambulance.

"D-did they j-just...?"

"No.. It's an anesthetic, to knock a person out..." Kanda muttered gulping slightly. "I think."

The ambulances soon left the scene as the police taped the area of the house up. Shoo-ing everyone away apart from the witnesses. Allen stood shivering, as Kanda removed his jacket handing it to the younger, as he blinked, the Moyashi's silver eyes staring at the elder japanese boy's face, while he stared at the house frowning. Lavi stood there watching the ambulances descend into the rainy darkness of the night, flashing their lights. Though breaking the silence, the white-haired male soon sneezed, wrapping the coat around him more, shivering, his hair flattening from the rain, droplets dripping off the tips, of the now greyish hair.

Green met cobalt as the samurai and the rabbit stared at each other, sighing, then walked over to Tyki's car and sat inside it with him. The wolf sat in the front frowning, gripping the steering wheel. Soon, he started the car and drove towards the penthouse, as the others waited there patiently for them to return, and Nea disappeared after making Cyn stab Wisely.

* * *

It was only a few hours Cynthia woke up to bright white lights, and a white ceiling, blurred vision and a deeply incredible headache. Slowly sitting up, she looks around and frowns, her eyes gazing onto the green curtains, then down at the white nightgown she was wearing. Something she doesn't like wearing. Sliding her legs over the edge, yanking the needles from her arms, groaning, but holding the screams and moans inside. Panting she steadily walked to the curtains pulling them open with sheer force, even ripping some of their tags so it dangled helplessly, her pace quickening as she ran to the main desk.

"W-wisely.. W-wisely Camelot.. Wh-where is h-he...!?"

The nurse looked at her, as she growled dangerously at her, like a wild cat.

"I'm sorry Ms. Walker, but I'm afraid you will hav-"

"CUT THE BULLSHIT! Tell me where Wisely is!"

"If you do not go back to bed, I will have to phone the doctors, and have you take another dose of the anesthetic."

"NO! WHERE IS HE!"

Her eyes closed tightly as she gripped the sides more, scratch markings carving the wood even breaking it a little, the girl tried to hold the anger in, as the doctor slowly walked up to her. She growled at him, and grabbed his jacket as the Nurse tried to calm her down, while explaining to the doctor.

"I see. Ms. Walker, would you follow me please."

The white-haired killer blinked, putting him back onto his feet, slowly following behind, as they reached a room. Her eyes widened as he sat there, his back against the poles of the bed, looking out of the window, in a slouched position, bandaged up. Looking towards the doctor, as he nodded to the door, which Cynthia soon took as granted permission to enter the room. Opening the door fully she ran in there and hugged the boy soft but tightly. It took the teen a few minutes to realize who was hugging him, and softly raised his arms, gently and weakly wrapping them around her waist, hugging her back, as the Doctor quietly closed the door.

She frowned a little, blushing slightly as she sat on the edge of the bed, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, her eyes interlocking with his, as he softly stroked her cheek. He carefully hugged her again, nuzzling his head into her neck, as she looked out of the window, and softly ran her hands through the tattered white locks, while one of her arms around his neck, keeping him closer to her, the heat from her body, radiating from her's to his, as he hums softly, causing her to shiver a little, feeling the faint vibration from his soft lips on her neck.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry."

He growled nuzzling her neck more, she trembled biting her bottom lip, her gaze concentrated on the outside world, behind the glass panes of the window.

"Wis_-ngh-_ely." She smiled softly. "B...ite me."

She flinched, letting out a sharp gasp, as his canines slowly deepened their way into her shoulder. The faint trembles came from the neko child, as the wolf grinned, feeling her tremble. Small whispered moans came from the female, while the teeth pushed further, finally breaking the skin, as the warm liquid trailed down her shoulder-blade.

As Wisely looked at her, she smiled and kissed him, her tongue removing the blood on his lips, and down the corner of his mouth. Slowly kissing back, his tongue pushed sliding over hers, as they pushed the wet muscles against each other, to see who gave into submission first.

It wasn't until they heard the click from the handle, that they stopped and turned towards the door. Her eyes widened, as she blushed furiously. The stranger walked over towards the duo, and gripped her arm firmly. With a gasp, she was yanked from the bed, her arm reaching out towards the boy, his reaching out to hers, their fingers brushed against each other, as she was soon dragged to the door.

"Cynthia-chan!"

"Wisely! H-h-help!"

~~~x~~~

Link shivered a little, nearly dropping his cup, as Allen looked over at him and blinked. Soon, Allen had dropped his cup trembling, before he screamed, his hand going straight to his eye, and feel to his knee's. Mimi ran over to him, as she moved his hand, and looked at the black covered eye with red circles. Gulping Kanda, stood there his fisted his jacket, as his other hand gripped the handle of _Mugen _while Allen coughed a little, his only silver eye tearing up at the pain.

"T-the-re's t-too ma-any... K-kanda... T-ther-re is too _-gyah-_!"

Kanda quickly moved and knelt beside the twin, his hands on his shoulders as Allen knelt there. "Where Moyashi?"

"T-the... H-hospital..." Allen shook his head. "N-no.. Not the hospital. They've moved."

"What kind...?"

"I don't know... But... It's like Link's... They have the same aura as Link and Mimi."

~~~x~~~

Cynthia screamed, her hand moving to her right eye, as the stranger turned to her, as the male moved her head, he straight away gulped, her eye was blood-red, with black circles. She stared straight towards them, as he trembled and gulped slightly. Chuckling almost mentally, but physically, like a mad women. Cynthia glared at him.

"You're... Link's friend..."

"L-link..."

"The Dragon AI... The dots on your head... They are so you can seal what dragon is inside of you."

The girl ran over to the male, as she stared at the younger, the grin on her face.

"You're all AI, even the doctors... The only normal humanimals are Wisely and me, Cyn-chan."

She was soon sent to the floor, and held her cheek trembling, slowly giggling. As they stared at her confused. "Hit me again.. Go on..." The girl felt herself being pinned, as the man, set himself hanging over her, before her eyes widened. "Hurt.. Me."

_Let me feel... Just like all those years ago. _She thought to herself laughing, as the man trembled above her.

She leaned up to him, blushing slightly. "I wonder... How you taste." She licked the corner of his mouth, before pushing her lips against his. Pulling back, she left a dazed, blushing man. Licking her lips she smiled. "Delicious..."

He backed away from her, as she stood up and giggled. Pouting cutely, swishing her tail, her eyes slowly tearing up. The male shook his hands, as if to tell her not to cry. Wisely slowly climbed out of the bed, ripping the drips from his skin, as he legged it from his room, and towards the faint sobs. She sniffled as she cried, her hands going straight to her eyes as she rubbed them, from the tears, though her right eye would be crying blood instead of tears, while her left cried tears instead of blood. Wisely soon stood there, as the other looked at him, trembling a little, he ran up to her, stopping behind her, she soon felt his arms, wrap around her shoulders and rubbed his finger under her chin, causing her to purr more, and slowly calm down.

~~~x~~~

"It has been between three days and nearly a week since she was first put into hospital... Why... Now? Why would the AI's appear now?" Allen paced through the hallways, and stopped when he felt glares on his frame. "What?"

"Stop pacing. Moyashi."

"It's ALLEN! BaKanda!"

"Che."

Kanda smirked when the younger popped a vein and was just about to lash out at him, but restrained by the red-haired bunny. While Link and Tyki sighed. Why couldn't the two just get along? That was the question everyone was asking themselves, though they just couldn't find the answer. Ever since that day Kanda and Allen had confronted each other in the room, when Nea suddenly appeared. They had been at each other's throats.

"Ne, Allen-san... What'cha gettin' so worked up about...?" Lavi muttered, "If ya keep reacting to Yuu-chan's attitude, yer just goin' to give him the more reason to wind you up!"

The struggling stopped as Allen looked away from the raven-haired boy, while the red-haired let go of Allen, but a little to soon, because a few minutes later, Kanda was holding his jaw, glaring daggers at the latter, after being punched by the Moyashi.

"Dammit Moyashi!"

"It's Allen, BaKanda! Or do I have to make you remember."

"Tch. You would have the guts."

"Ne, ne, come on gu-"

"SHUT UP! BAKA USAGI!"

The red-haired boy flinched, at the glares from both boys as they shouted in unison, at the rabbit's interruption. Though soon it turned to glares, when silver locked with cobalt, and the rest sighed and gave up leaving the both of them, at their glares. While they sat in the lounge, attempting to ignore the ruckus from the hallways. Lulu on the other hand stepped in the hallway, annoyed.

"Insignificant brats. SHUT UP! Allen. Lounge now! Kanda! Go make the tea!"

The two growled slightly, and huffed walking away from each other, to do what they were asked, muttering under their breaths, cruel names.

* * *

Soon they were interrupted by a shake, while Cynthia toppled over falling onto the injured wolf, her gaze shot round at the aura being emitted from the two in front of them, as she trembled. The immense power she felt radiating from the two, as the two dot's on their foreheads shone a flourescent yellow and flourescent blue. Outside stood another one similar to the two in front of them, and his two dots shone a flourescent green. Meanwhile at the penthouse, Link and Mimi sat their, the dots on their forehead shining, Links was shining flourescent red, whilst Mimi's shining flourescent pink. Lulu soon ordered everyone to leave the penthouse immediately, apart from Mimi and Link.

When they left the house, Cynthia and Wisely had escaped the hospital, and soon, there were beams shooting upwards of pure energy, the light was the same colour as what the dots were. Lulu gulped as Cynthia held her eye and screamed, falling to the ground, while Allen stood there trembling.

"D-dra...gons..."

Both of them said together, despite being in two different locations. She soon gasped as she took Wisely's hand and ran into the forest before the two, and the others at the penthouse soon ducked and hit the floor, the waves of intense aura recoiled against the different ones, creating a burst of power, equal to the power of bombs. The city was sent into a panic as citizens were killed and homes, buildings and god know's what, were destroyed from the after shock.

Cynthia coughed a little from the dust surrounding them, raising her self she collapsed, falling back onto the one beneath her, rubbing her eyes, the latter panted and she moved herself slightly, earning a concealed groan from the boy, as her head rose, to looked at the golden eyes that were slowly, showing themselves, as the teen coughed.

"W-wisely... You.. Okay?"

"Hm."

He coughed again, and propped himself up on his elbows, as Cynthia tried to sit herself her, to make it a little easier for him. As for Allen and the rest, Allen lifted himself up just to feel a massive wait on him, slowly opening his eyes, he stared at the raven-haired who was straddling him, holding the Moyashi in his arms, coughing from the dust, as the rest lifted them off the ground, coughing, wheezing, dusting their clothes.

"Get off me."

"Che. A thank you would be nice. Baka Moyashi."

"BaKanda. How many times. It's Allen. You jerk. Now get off."

The japanese boy lifted himself off the british male, as he stood himself up dusting his clothes off, before looking around, at the state of the area. Then stared above where the penthouse once was, at the two dragons hovering.  
Wisely and Cynthia stood up, and made their way out of the destroyed forest, which wasn't the best area to hide in, before the city was in contact with something, that could be referred to as a nuke, though it wasn't. There gaze turned to the three dragons, hovering above the rubble and debris of the hospital.

"You've got.. To be.. KIDDING! They are attacking no _-Gyaah- _!"

The girl screamed as the streets were lit with bright orange lights, of flames, and there was smoke in other section, cries and screams of surviving civilians. Wisely, softly pulled her into a hug, as she fell to her knees, curved over, Wisely sat on the floor as the latter was being clung to by a crying, trembling, and frightened Cynthia, while her head spinning, slowly filling up, with the nightmares of little children, because of the curse placed onto her right eye. Just like how Allen was cursed to know the difference, between, Human's, AI's and Humanimals, like himself, his sister, Kanda and Wisely.. So on and so forth.  
The group gathered into the small area that was clear, from all the debris, ruins, small flames, and dead people. The first thing that came to them was, finding Cynthia and Wisely. The second was, why the dragon AI's decided to release their natural powers, that were sealed, now of all times, and thirdly, where Nea had disappeared to. So they set off to find the two that were in hospital, and Allen was just hoping his sister didn't get caught up in one of the buildings as it tumbled down and turned to ruins.

Gulping, she cussed under her breath, standing up, with Wisely, as she sprinted with him away from the three dragons, while Allen and other sprinted away from the other two. Just to top it all off, there was another shockwave of power, causing Cynthia, to grip her head more. Her stupid eye never turned off when there were frightened children.

"Cursed Eye!" She screamed, falling to her knee's. "W-why...? Why are you showing my nightmares..? Why couldn't you just stay normal, and not activate so quickly? Why couldn't use just stay as a stupid scar!?"

Wisely helped her to her feet, dragging her away, as he gripped hold of her, and dived out-of-the-way, as the building, crashed onto the floor, bringing up more dust, and creating more debris, just for the two, to get around, so they could finally rejoin Allen and the looked up seeing another two dragons appear, this time, one was purple and the other was orange. Cynthia as well looked at the two that flew over them.

"Yellow, B-blue, G-green... Now Orange a-and Purple..." Wisely looked at her as he blinked in slightly confusion. "There is five colours, plus two more dragons, Link and Mimi... Which makes seven... This could be just a hunch.. But I think Lvellie is trying to destroy France..."

Wisely trembled, and growled, taking her wrist as she flinched at the stern grip, he would keep running with the latter, as she stumbled a few times, trying to not trip over the debris. While they were running, Cynthia explained to the boy, what she was referring to.

"W-what I'm trying to say is, when I was with Road, she taught Kanda and myself about the Tantric Chakra's... The seven chakras of the of the world. The five colours we've seen so far, represent one element. For example. Pink is time and space, so if that was used, then many other things might be in store, like More DRAGONS!"

She stumbled, tripping, as he stopped to catch her. Allen and the rest ran through the debris as Allen stopped, and turned, he could feel another two humanimals, though it was faint, due to the seven Artificial intellectual dragons flying around.

"S-sorry... But... Like I said, each colour is an element. The colours we've seen, Blue, Pink, Orange, Yellow and Purple, are the colours for, Life, Lightning or Electricity, Time or Space, Water, Ice, Fog or Mist, Fire, Heat or Flame, Light or Dark. Wisely.. I'm saying this could lead to destruction, if Link and Mimi are Air or Wind as well as Earth."

Wisely started to run again, with her, as she panted a little, her face slowly forming small wet drops of sweat, as Wisely grew slowly. She stopped him, as he stumbled slightly, she caught him, falling backwards, while he quickly, hoisted himself to lean over her, her legs slightly risen, between his, as he sat on her waist softly, causing the latter to blush furiously.

"Heh... One day, there will be a stupid reason, we would be in this position."

Allen soon stopped seeing the both of them, as she turned herhead to her brother, blushing more, as Kanda and Tyki stood behind him. Wisely cussed under his breath, and climbed off her coughing, as she quickly sat up and rubbed his back gently. Allen ran over to the two, as Lulu pushed past with Bookman and Lavi, so they could check on him.

"Allen. Kanda.. We need to talk." Cyn muttered as she kissed Wisely's forehead, and left him in Bookman, Lavi and Lulubell's hands, strolling over to the both, of them in a fast pace. "You as well Tyki. Lavi.. You record things, with memory, after hearing and seeing right?" Lavi looked and nodded, just so Cynthia gestured for him to get over to the group. She sat leaning over a small pile of ash, as she used her hand to flatten it out, grabbing a stick.

"Kanda.. Remember when you asked Road about the tattoo on your chest, and she mentioned what it was, then went onto the rest of it, as well as the related reglions?" Kanda looked at her and nodded with a confused look. "Well. What colour dragons did Mimi and Link change to?"

"Red and Pink."

"As I thought." Cynthia sighed. And started drawing in the ash. "There are seven dragons. All of different colours. Mimi and Link." She wrote their names in the ash, then put a dash next to it. "Their colours are pink and red. While the ones Wisely and myself saw were green, blue and yellow."

"The two knew ones were Purple and Orange." Allen added.

As she finished drawing the question marks, and the name of the colours next to each one, circling the colours, she made an arrow, pointing from them, to a word written in capital letters saying 'CHAKRA' her head rose as she sighed, the girl really did having to repeat herself.

"My conclusion, to why there are seven specific dragons, seven specific colours, and how it had done so much damage, is because... The Seven Chakra's of the Worlds elements. It could lead to the natural destruction of the universe. And it seems all these Dragons are AI's apart from Mimi."

"So.. If Mimi is an actual girl with dragon DNA.. How does she fit in?" Kanda asked slightly suspicious, but remembered when they were taught about the chakra's of the worlds elements by Road.

"What I'm saying is... Mimi is Pink.. Kanda.. Pink is Time and Space.. It's element revolves around bring back things from different times, and different dimensions. If Mimi had just awakaned completely, that could mean. The other six chakra's must have somehow, made their way into the other dragons... Meaning the Artificial Dragons."

"So you mean.. The chakra, in Mimi's dragon DNA, brought back the Chakra that was imbedded within, the other DNA used to create the Artifical Dragons?" Lavi muttered, asking the girl.

"Exactly."

Cynthia soon wrote the official names of each dragon that owned the chakra's. _Sahasrara, Ajna, Vishuddha, Anahata, Manipura, Swadhisthana and Muladhara_. She sighed, then wrote, each colour next to the correct name, and after that she wrote what each name was as an element. Then sat there before cluching her right eye again, coughing, mumbling to herself, while Allen frowned, remembering what curse she had on her right eye.

"Guys. If Nee-san's eye starts to bleed. Try to ignore it. It's just the curse that was placed, against it by Lvellie, after she was taken by him." Allen muttered as he leaned over wiping the blood from his sisters eye, with his sleeve. The red liquid, soaking into the white fabric. "It's a nusicence if people start worrying. She hates it."

The rest nodded as Cynthia soon continued her explination, after Allen had finished cleaning her eye. Kanda looked at the latter and his sister, as he frowned. Wisely soon made his way over and sat, next to Cynthia, looking at the diagrams, while Bookman cleaned his equipment up, and Lulu, checked around for the dragons, with the two dog twins.

"So, Lvellie, plans on destroying France, knowning, that some of The Earls_ deliquients_ are here... He wants us gone that badly?" Tyki muttered, with a slight growl on the word deliquients.

"No.. Not you. Me." She muttered, as they all looked at her. "I'm in the way of Lvellie's plans. As well as the Earls." Pointing to her eye. "I can see what their fears are, fears come from nightmares. My eye lets me see, people nightmares, within a 100 metre radius." Turning her gaze back to the diagrams. "I can't see it now. But if I get within their 100 metre space. I will see all of it." She sighed and looked at them curiously. "I've swear I told you four this already?"

"You did... We just forgot." The four said together, as she facepalmed and Wisely sighed.

"You guys. We have to stop the dragons. Once we take out Mimi the rest will disappear. But The AI's their chakra's will be sealed, until someone finds a new host for Mimi's chakra. I have a feeling I know... Just who it will be."

* * *

They all departed in pairs, and went to find the dragons. Cynthia had asked Bookman and Lulu to keep an eye on Wisely while herself and the other were hunting. They gladly agreed, and Cynthia left with the dog twins. Kanda and Allen went together, while Tyki and Lavi went with each other. The reason Cynthia went with the twins, was because once the twins combined their bodies into one, there would only be one person. So with Cynthia tagging along, it made the trio into a duo, and they went straight for Mimi.

Stopping, each pair came up against one dragon. Three dragons out of Seven were going to die, while four still alive, one of them being Link, and one dying being Mimi. Soon the twins were bonded together, becoming a two tailed dog, well wolf, but to seperate the two from Tyki, they were a two tailed dog. Meanwhile, was able to bring out a scythe from nowhere, which not only shocket herself, but the twins as well.

Kanda and Allen prepared themselves, Kanda removing _Mugen _while the same thing happened to Allen as what had happened to Cynthia, instead his arm turned black, and his fingers became claws, on the back of his hand, was a silver cross, and a metal bracelt, showing where his wrist was, and the end of each claw. Shocking Kanda slightly, but then heard a small 'tch' from the fox, the two soon stared at the orange dragon.

Lavi and Tyki looked up at the purple dragon. Lavi taking the small hammer he had strapped around his leg, a weapon bookmoan had given him, for times like thise, and Tyki soon was acompanied by a combat like, shuriken blade on one arm, and a strange glowing shield on the other. No matter, the two got ready to attack their dragon.

As a signal to the others, their was soon an explosion from Cynthia's area, and straight away the others knew it was combat time. Which lead to each of the six people, attacking the dragons.

* * *

Soon enough, Cynthia stood on Mimi's back, her scythe embedded into the rock solid scaled pink skin. The dragon had roared, as the other two stood on the ground. Kanda stopped hearing the roar, as well as Tyki, while Lavi and Allen noticed their dragon opponants, head headed straight towards Cynthia and the twins. Cynthia looked ahead seeing them.

"Fuck... I didn't think this through."

Soon she let go of the scythe, her hands quickly rising to her eye, as the blood trickled down her cheek, the dragon, slightly lifted itself vertically, as her other eye widened, feeling her foot leave, the scaled surface, reaching out to the scythe, but was to late, as she found herself falling.

Kanda saw the figure falling and cussed under his breath, as the four made their way towards them, but, the air started to grow foggy, and misty, distracting their veiw, the twins would find Cynthia, as she screamed, falling down, her body curled into a ball, drawing nearer and nearer to the ground. Devit dispatched himself, from Jasdero, as he climbed the debris, and jumped, catching the girl, before falling, and landing on a pile of ash, from a former house that had been complete demolished by a fire, and left nothing but the ashes forming as it burned.

As the two sunk into the ash, he covered his mouth, as well as hers and she trembled looking at him, they slowly sunk, as darkness envolped them, her eyes tearing up, as she gripped hold of Devit, not wanting to loose him, her eye caused her to think back to her past, her nightmares. The sinking stopped, as they laid there, ash slowly burying them, Jasdero soon ran up the debris, and stared at the ash, as the hole, in the shape of a human figure, slowly disappeared, while the ash crumbled to fill the hole up.

Wisely soon stood up frowning. As Lulu and Bookman tried to stop him from moving, though he wasn't going to sit around and let people get hurt, especially Cynthia, she helped him escape Lvellie's hands, and he was going to help her defeat Mimi. The fog cleared up as Jasdero turned to see Allen and the others finally arrive. The Dragons were long gone, but Cynthia and Devit were slowly loosing oxygen, while buried under the ash. Allen had asked Jasdero where they were, and all he could do was point towards the ashes, and the hole that had been created.

"N-nee-san!"

Her cry was muffled, as she looked at Devit, her ash-covered hand, raising to his face. Then their was a muffled help, after the muffled help, they heard Devit's name, and straight away, they all pitched in to get them out, Lulu and Bookman, keeping Wisely calm.  
Reaching them, she soon lifted her hand, as her fingers brushed against her brothers, and on the second time, her brother gripped her wrist, while she grabbed Devit, and with the help of the others, they all pitched in, and soon the duo were out of the ash, Cynthia knelt there coughing furosciously, while Devit faintly, took quick, quite breaths. She crawled over to him, and held his nose, her mouth setting over his, as she gave him mouth to mouth, and soon the male rolled onto his side, coughing the rest of the dust out. Cynthia let out a sigh of relief, before coughing again, standing up she shook her head a little, before walking over the rubble, her hand raised to her eye, as she trembled, looking around.  
Wisely stood there trembling slightly, as Lulu and Bookman slightly stepped back. He shivered as he felt breath brush down his back and slowly turned around, seeing the pink dragon behind him, seeing Mimi in her actual form. There was a scream and strait away, the groups ears perked up, and turned towards where Wisely and the other were.

Quickly, and probably the fastest ever, Cynthia jumped from the rubble, stepping over the occasional large parts, and just knocking the smaller parts as she ran by, following behind was the rest of the gang. She soon stood ontop of the knocked down building, her eyes widened, as she stared at the dragon.

"Wisely!"

He turned to her as she told him to run, through body gestures, quickly she hopped of the building, and the dragon looked towards her, but noticed she wasn't there, hiding behind the rock, she trembled a little. Taking a deep breath, while Wisely, Lulu and Bookman, made their ways over to where Allen, Kanda and the other were hiding, under strict orders of Cynthia. She didn't care if Kanda hate being ordered about, doing what she said could save his life, and even if he didn't, she would probably kill him in the crossfire, which is why she told him to keep an eye on Allen, because knowing her brother, he would try and help her.

* * *

She crouch-walked to a different area, before standing up and running, being yanked back, her gaze turned as she looked at the person who grabbed her. The breath she once had stopped instantly as she trembled, her eyes slowly watering, one full of blood, and the other of clear water.

"H-hel..p M-me... P-pl...ea..se."

"I-i'm sorry.. I-i can't help..." She tugged a little.

"Plea...se"

"Y-you need to let go..." Gulping. "Even if I help.. You will die!"

"Help."

"LET GO!"

Allen's ears perked up, as the dragon looked at her. The next thing, she removed her shirt, and legged it, before being hit by the spikes on the dragons tail, screaming, Kanda looked up and held her brother back. Cynthia coughed, slightly holding her arm. She ran out into the open, as the dragon looked round at her, she coughed, and panted a little. Soon she headed in the opposite direction, as the dragon followed her. Allen and Kanda felt the thumping steps of the dragon fade slowly, as they all sighed then Allen looked up.

"W-wait... N-nee-san.. Is... Using herself as a decoy."

She stopped panting hiding in the middle of another forest, her arm was stinging, as she looked at it, her groaned. Then froze, her head turning slightly, as she looked at the dragon, falling backwards a little, she scampered back, not even moving her gaze from the collousal create in front of her.  
Allen and Kanda ran out to find her with Wisely and Devit, while Jasdero, Lavi, Lulu and Bookman stayed where they were. As they kept following the rubbled and messed up path, Cynthia trembled her eyes widened in fear slowly tearing up. Her hands went straight to her head, as her eyes closed tightly, and she screamed. Her nightmares where haunting her.

~~xXx~~

_She laid there on the grass, panting, her eyes teared up, as she was pinned to the floor, her face being pushed into the ground, gripping the ground, as the claws dug into her skin, causing her to cough, and choke on the air, as she sobbed and sniffled, moving in time with the man behind her. Screaming and moaning in pain, her white hair, slide of her back, as the pale skin started to cover itself in beads of sweat, her cheeks flustered, as her eyes slowly closed._

_'It hurts...'_

_"Stop! P-please"_

_'It re-really hurts!'_

_Cynthia screamed as her eyes widened as she trembled, panting, she dropped the the floor, as she felt the warm and sticky substance hit her back as well as being realesed inside of her._

~~xXx~~

She sat there, dazed, her eyes were blank, as her brother ran into the forest. The dragon curled up around her, its tail, infront of it, like she was a precious gem. Allen stopped seeing the dragon, as his sister sat there, blood running down her right eye, like she was crying, but her eyes were blank, like she was possessed. Kanda stopped behind him, with Wisely as they stared at the girl sitting there. The Dragon growled at the three boys viciously, as the stepped closer towards Cynthia, but moved back slightly, hearing the growl.

"This is awkward."

"Mimi is be so possessive."

Kanda just 'che-d' at Mimi's behaviour, as the others tried to think of a way to get Cynthia away from the dragon, and out of her nightmares, that she was having, from the fear she was feeling deep inside after being cornered by the pink dragon.

~~xXx~~

_She moaned panting, as the ground rubbed against her back, her arms wrapped around the stranger, as he thrusted in and out of her, forcefully, and fucked the girl senseless. Their breath mingled together, as she started to sweat again, closing her eyes, in pain, as the man moved faster and faster, the sound of the skin clashing together, made the younger shiver in the elders arms. The raven-blue hair slipped into view as her eyes widened, her hand reached for the strands, that felt like the real thing, soft like feathers, and smooth like silk, the perfect shade of blue, for the perfect japanese fox. She screamed as he pushed harder inside of her, her eyes tearing up, as she shivered letting go of the hair, falling back onto the grass, as it continued on._

_'K-kan..da...'_

"S-stop! P-please!"

_'Kanda.. Please.. S-stop...'_

"It hurts.. Hurts so much.. Please! Ngh.. Stop!"

_She screamed in agony as she felt the warm liquid spurt inside her again, her cheeks flustering, as she laid on the floor, panting, her head facing the opposite direction of the japanese boy's that was looking down at hers. She shivered, and twitched, her legs slowly sliding along the floor, in a weak state, before they finally dropped, and she closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep._

~~xXx~~

She mumbled as the dragon turned towards the girl and nuzzled her gently, as she flinched, her cheeks turned pink, as her chest was starting to pace a little faster, her hair slowly sticking to her face as the girl, gradually started to sweat. Kanda's and Allen's eyes widened as she muttered the name between the breaths. Wisely clenched his fists, as Kanda trembled, while Allen dropped to his knee's. His sister was having a nightmare, of being raped by her bestest friend.

"N-nee-san..." The small quiet mumble left the Moyashi's mouth of his sisters honorific he always called her.

Soon her eyes came back to life, as she fell to her side trembling, her arms wrapped around her, as her eyes were scared, the blood dried up on her face, as Allen ran over to her, with Wisely, Kanda just stood there, his hand rose to his face, as he felt the wet streak run over his cheek. The boy was crying, why? Why was he crying though? He knew why. It was because his bestfriend, just had a nightmare, about him raping her, that's why he was crying, because someone put such a vulgur nightmare, within her head, that he became angered, and yet afraid that she would think, he would do it to her. That he would rape her. Kanda could've lost a dear friend right now, and all he could do was stand there and unconciously cry, for the pain that her mind must have put her through.

* * *

_The Dargon AI's have finally appeared, which means Lvellie is finally making his move, to take out The Earls gang of Humanimals._

_But.. What about Cynthia's Nightmare? What will happen between Kanda and Cynthia?_

_Mimi how about her? The other dragons? Where did the others go? Why is Mimi so protective of Cynthia?_

_What do you think? Tell me in your REVIEWS~ _

_x Cyn x_


End file.
